Blue Lunar
by littlevmac5
Summary: About a girl who is more than she appears. She moves to Olympia Washington where she learns of her destiny.


PROLOGUE

IN 1859 WE ARE INTRODUCED, ALL BUT I, THIS would make my third time here; we walk in, walking behind a young girl, she's new to the clan, I can tell-quickly because how she acts. Shy and backward; in hiding when she comes across anything.

Our line of nine that they've collected over the years is sturdy, and trained-we're ready to find "the one".

I was the second one to be called and collected in this mass of guardianship as they call it. We're crowded in a huge room with pale white marble walls with a grey marble floor

carved deep with a high circular ceiling-while the grey marble flooring leads up to the same pale white marble like the walls platform.

And the steps and the platform has these five thrones with high backs, smooth carved wood armrest, and fine black leather. The girl bow her head speaking low as she says, "they've arrived, my lords."

The young girl known as NEW DAWN, but is being called Vera in her clan, lifts her hood up and off her head, and stands up from her throne in the middle. "You may leave now." The lengthy girl with dark black hair-pulled in a bun, nods. She walks back across the stretch of marble, through the door, turn around, and shut the thick wood, carved doors.

"The Esdetri-our service is to you." Nikki says-a blond who has an athletic body, curly blond hair, and light, but welcoming eyes. She was the first guardian to be found, one over me.

The young girl on the platform, New Dawn tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." She smiles showing her beautiful white teeth.

"Centuries have gone by-and failure after failure is all we've accomplished." The huge muscular blond haired male named Harris says.

"We are on our last straw here-you must find her-whatever, and however it takes." Another male says-he's thin, and has dark black hair and eyes, he's the mysterious, and quiet Lark. New Dawn's older brother.

"Kneel down." The young child orders, softly-but getting to the point. I, the sandy-haired male in the front kneels first-a head by some inches-the other eight follow back.

"Kalob-"

The girl says, lifting her head up. Her long black hair pulled up in a ponytail while thin pieces of hair fall over her face on the sides.

"Kalob this isn't your first time being here so I'll be talking to you"- she sighs, uplifting herself to take the first steps down to the nine lined before her-"so, here it is, the Esdetri-me-Kali-Harris-Lark-has reach a verdict for you-" her voice high, and even squealing a little-"we need to assign you all to the United States, to a state named Washington-that's where you'll find the subject. Stay with the plan-but also do what you must to get her. Like Lark said-be there as long as possible-for however long it takes."

"Now the subject is as you expect, she looks like, but don't smell like any human. . . .on the outside or in. But you'll know when you get closer to her, or just sense it, she's not your average human. The subject is Sophia Ann Davis." The male said from the right behind the girl-the blond and muscular one.

Standing from his seat he stares at us.

"We've been on the search for her now we've located her." The dark haired male says from his seat, his head cocked.

While another girl sitting on a throne has become cold as stone-and another dark blond wavy haired boy standing a bit afar from them, shielded in the crust the others make around him. So quiet, so murderous looking with rage masking his face, he could only be one of the guardians brother, his name is Felix the brother on our squad is Helix. Helix, he looks more pleased, more happy, that would be him. And he too is staring, at his brother Felix, through the Esdetri.

"Yes, boys all is true, we were looking for her, for centuries. But now we know where she's set, and you all must find her before we risk her to be found by any others. Search everywhere-if you have to disguise yourself, do it, work together, and get her!" She demands.

"Protect her with your lives. Now get up from your knees, and get going before it's too late. She's it, the one." She holds my shoulder, and she nods her head in approval of the fact that we're going to find her.

I shake my head, and stand up. I then look down at the others, and they too stand up, and they turn to me before they turn to the five staring councils. I turn and start walking the stretch of marble and towards the doors that are carved in a swirling motion. The skin that's on my face and neck, down my arms and hands are marble grey, deeply carved skin like I were the statue that I resemble. My eyes grey as well.

And the others as well turn their back to the Esdetri and walk to the doors behind me. They're the same gruesome looking beings with the grey color to each of their skin and eyes. I grip the knobs and crack the doors open when suddenly the skin dissolve in to a chalky white reaching up my arms and up my neck, and finally reaching my face and even my eyes. They turn black, coal black as the grey that's left slips away to the corner of my eyes. I huff in rage and then open the doors to their full length, walking through with the others in line behind me.

They too form into these chalky colored figures, except the older blond female who is Nikki, all ready formed in the phase, hopelessly stuck forever in that shape. And unlike me, the others eyes stay grey.

Preface

I NEVER THOUGHT OF MYSELF being different from people in a way that it would effect everything around me—effect everybody I care for. I mean I had my glitches that I always thought was sort of derange and off beat than other people—but I didn't give them much thought—its nothing, your unique, that's all.

My father would tell me.

1\. A New Town

"SOPHIA GET AWAY FROM HIM, RUN!" THE

cover of the huge dark, high ceiling floor that echoes when walking across the room hides the boy ahead some where.

"Get to safety! Now!"

Safety? Where's safety, I don't see safety, just darkness.

But I take chances, and I bolt towards the right of the room, the echo of my sneakers pounding on the cold hard floor. Wondering blindly in the dark, the boys confronting, getting violent.

"No!" The grueling boy, which seem to be Kalob, who seems to be trying to help me, is looking back at me.

Suddenly I feel a blow in my jaw, and again, but this time so hard its the foot that kicks and shatters my hip. Knocking me to my side.

I scream, pain gnawing through me.

I hear a menacing hiss over me, and a blur of air warping above me as a forceful hand picks me up and dangling me by my throat. "Stupid, idiotic ellipse." The evil boy with the golden brown eyes and the smug smile, now twisted up in a snarling, threatening, over conquering smile says.

"Please—" I gasp, losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen. "Let go of—"

His smile indents at the ends, very loosely.

As I'm on the boarder to unconsciousness, I feel a crushing blow hit my fragile chest-before finally getting thrown across the floor. A nasty, and sickening snap of bones breaking.

I lay motionless, trying to catch my breath in the surrounding splintering and bleeding constantly around me-but where the blood is coming from, I'm not sure. . . .I just know there's a lot, and its coming fast.

Then I hear my killer's foot steps echoing closer and closer-but suddenly I hear a horrific snarl as I hear a fight between the two come alive.

"You will not touch her anymore!" Kalob says.

I look over to him, into the dark where the boy seems to be standing over my killer, tackled down violently to the floor. But suddenly the pain becomes too much to bear that my head fall to the wood floor, slipping away. . . .until I hear his voice softly, gruesomely, and yet caring, and yet a yearning to help me somehow.

"Its me, Kalob. Sophia, hold on, please just stay with me-you must stay with me, with us. . . ." His voice slips away, unconsciously I'm gone, with him, his cold presence crouch low to me-gone.

I rise up in bed, scared, horrifically in shock as I realize that I'm back, in my bed. Cluttered with clothes, and junk-but its here, with me again. Away from the nightmare itself. As I get myself up and across my huge, but cluttered room, I slip on some slippers to cover my bare feet.

As I trot down the oak staircase, the tiredness of my lack of night rest occurs. As I make it down the stairs, hitting the hall the moment I'm down stairs, passing the living room to the right, and going to the diner room. Where a white fire place is, one of my dad's trophies-a big buck with twelve points on it, I think.

I just stare in its hollow black eyes, staring right at my spot that I eat at.

I pass the long faded oak rectangular table in to the small two people kitchen where I see my father, Damen on the phone, hunched over in privacy.

Then he turns around to me, "ah, Soph-just the person I wanted to see." he wave his hand out, beckoning for me to come closer, holding the phone with his shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"Your mother," he smiles at me.

My mother? What is she doing calling, what nerves does she have for calling here?

"Do I have to?"

He looks puzzled.

I shake my head and grunt, "no I do not want to talk to her!" And with that, I walk away.

Days later, my dad is shipping me off to live with my mom.

"I don't know about this-must you go?" Paul says.

I nod my head, "yeah, moving in with my mom." I shrug, looking away from my only best friend in the world: Paul Cal with annoying little brother Kevin Cal clinging to my hand.

"Sophia don't go"—he yanks hard for a little scrawny ten-year-old-"don't leave us—-Sophia please don't-"

Paul pulls his little brother to the side with the little muscle he has in his arms. I look back up at him and see his bleach blond hair matted over his forehead.

"Its okay, Paul." I quiver not sure if things between us will ever be okay ever again—not knowing if this will be our last time seeing each other. A older brother I never had. He's a year older than I am—eighteen-years-old, almost nineteen in about a month or so.

He steps up and hugs me quickly before stepping back. I pat Kevin's opposite colored hair-a more of a muddy color than bleach blond unlike his older brother.

Then I turn away from them, adjusting my bag over my shoulder, bending over to open the old rust-patched maroon civic car, opening the door to the front passenger seat, getting in. It's a nice eighty one degrees out around this time of the year as I shut the door-waving a final goodbye to them.

Damen my father—the person who taught me everything I know is shipping me up north to Washington in the town of Olympia where I'll be moving to—-to Lauren or mom as Damen wants me to call her now. Out of the blue-from thin air!

He pats his hand on my knee and says, "you'll be okay. Me and your mother planned this—at first I didn't want to let go of my little girl. But she convinced me she has a sturdy job as a lawyer and she wants to try to get to know you; to try as a mother again."

"And you believed her?" I snorted. "And dad, I'm not your little girl anymore—I'm seventeen!"

"You'll always be little to me hun."

We pass dry fields-pass houses-occasionally some blossoming plant life here and there. Finally we make it to the airport.

"Love you—have fun on your trip there." He smiles, hugging our final hug for a very long time until I'll get to see him next, which could be who knows how long—-finally I'm leaving and we walk to my section before giving a firm look that told him: it's okay, dad-I'll be okay. I can do this!

I smile at him, turn around and head in the crowded line to give a young brunet, skinny waist and a clean dress suit on with a tie shortly stopping and resting against the bare skin of her throat and chest. I give her my ticket, and I can't but help it to look over my shoulder, watching Damen walking away in his slouched shoulder-like posture.

I look straight again, continue in the dark space to get to the plane I'm set to take off in. After the hours it take to go to Texas to Washington-and a couple of more in to Olympia. I finally land. Walking through the long dark passage way from the plane to the airport.

I walk out, getting shoved here and there as I stop-seeing this women sitting in one of the seats by the corner reading a magazine in hand. I gawk at her until I finally find it in me to walk across the white marble stretch to her, clearing my throat to get her attention. She looks up, setting the magazine down, immediately standing up. I don't know if I should be scared or just stunned—

"I'm Lauren-your mom." I nod with no motion, nothing behind it beside the piercing reality of how much we look alike.

"I'm-well, ready. I better get my stuff before something happens." I snap quietly at her, walking towards the elevators. "It's on the ground floor—right?" I look over towards her, hoping for directions.

"Yeah—by the doors—you can't miss it!" She smiles cheerfully. I'm not that cheery now I'm here—now I smell the odor—-see the sights—seeing my so-called-mom, Lauren.

I hop on the escalators with Lauren and wait until it takes us down for my quick dash to the big silver belt shooting out luggage's.

"Are these yours?" Lauren says strained as she pulls these luggage's down by the white flooring. I examine the tricolored matching suits of luggage's that my father chose for me at age thirteen-just in case of an trip.

Now four years later-I guess this will count as one of those cases where I've out grown them. Lauren helps me carry my luggage's across the sliding door. Her car lights up with a push of a button. Lauren's car is in front-a black sports car shining in the dim light and the smoldering snow all over the place.

We manage to throw some in the trunk and the rest in the back seat. Finally I get in and wait for Lauren to start the car.

Its so cold! Outside is so cold! It's ridiculously cold! I think.

No wonder why dad made me pack a heavy winter coat!

I stare as the sign of Olympia passes us as we drive on. In frustration I change the station to a rock song, and I turn it up loud; real loud. Lauren shakes her head and says "what is this noise?"

"Its called music not noise," I say sarcastically.

As I take the chance and look at her. Lauren is suddenly stiffened by the news. She shakes her head, as her reddish brown curls fall over her face.

"Sophia?" I feel her watching eyes as I still stare through the window, taking in the lights of the town. The ground is covered in snow, with the mountains further out in the distance. The trees that are fluffed with snow and icicles hanging sharply in the air cold, snowy-and now icy rain is in the mix.

As we arrive to the place where it all started for Lauren—and now for me. Now I'm living the life that my mom, Lauren, that she loved so much that she had to move back to after divorcing my father; she left me in the care of my father as she ran back to her only true love she's ever had. Living here in Olympia-a town where she, Aunt Lyssa, and their mother moved to twenty years earlier to escape their home in California.

She turns down the music, saying, "wow! You're looking more and more like me every day, aren't you, sweetie." She holds up a lock of my hair gently laying it back in its place.

I cross my arms over my chest and say, "well, I don't know"— I growl "—your not around to tell me, aren't I right? The last time you saw me was when I was four." I say as I let my anger and bitterness go.

"Now please, Sophia I'm trying-I want to know you more, see what a lady my daughter has become. Your—what? Seventeen, and I haven't even got to know you yet! Please, let me in-I want you to someday let me in, to start over, right?"

I sigh in defeat.

I don't want to be mean and hateful—I want to get over it and be done with it. But there's still too much pain for me not to be angry at her—she left me, left us! And now she wants me back! After all these years!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. I—"

"Just save your breath, already, I get it, your sorry, you want to know your only daughter you have!"

And then I find myself shocked when I say, " I'm sorry too, mom." I turn the music back up.

Finally we eventually make it to her house.

Wow! She's been holding out on me—this house is much larger than I expected-a double staircase that goes up to the patio, a huge arch, this triangular roofing above the arch, and a bulk to the house, rounding it up to make a slanted square that makes up the main roof.

Its grayish brown stones are in the front of the house, and around the windows, the sides—leaving where the doubled stairs are, the patio and the door is bricked in a faded red. As she parks in the gravel I see a deep blue Cobalt in the drive. I suddenly rip off my seatbelt and open the door to jump out. I slam it harder than what's necessary.

"You like?" She says as she shuts her door, and walk over, and around to me. "It's your welcome home gift."

"How? Why—thank—you?"

I take a deep breath, still stunned.

"Please, Sophia. I have my ways And your welcome." She smiles, and then winks.

"Thanks, that means a lot." My voice softens into a whisper.

We walk up to the long drive-I stop, and take the time to open the door from my Cobalt and sit inside—taking the time examine it and run my fingers through the steering wheel and down to the stereo-dreaming.

Then I hear a soft knock, and I open my eyes, awake from the world that I once knew—now in a alien world. I look at Lauren through the window before popping the door open, and getting out. I close the door and stare at Lauren. We went back down the drive to get my stuff from the trunk of the car before getting the ones in the back seat. It takes us three rounds, but we still get all we need to get out from my stuff and get it in side-and up stairs into my room.

The room is fairly large with a desk—for my laptop. It has a window with white laced curtains, a bed with a thousand pillows plush together and two blankets and a quilt over them, folded neatly by the foot of the bed. The room also has a full length mirror framed in a beautiful oak at the corner wall. These walls—a sea-green. This room is not at all what I expected-clean and not at all crowded compared to the one back home.

I have the room facing the back-a view from my window—a empty white yard with the forest thickening it. The bathroom is up stairs, that'll be mine to use-Lauren has a bathroom in her much larger room.

I'll have the house to myself mostly because of Lauren's job as a lawyer—she works long hours. Or at least that's what she told me on the way here, anyways. I'm kind of hoping that's the case, I've all ready hadn't had a mom for so long—so I guess it won't be too bad. I'm actually getting along more because of her absence most of the time—dealing with her only in the mornings, and some weekends. Not too bad, I can handle that. Lauren stays, and helps me pack-doesn't she know when to back off?

"Okay-I got it from here, thanks!"

Clearly agitated now of her assistance. Starving for myself to be alone and away from her for awhile.

I had to deal with her in the car and all the way here. Space! Please! She leaves but not before setting something on the desk by my laptop. So I get to finish my unpacking and walk over to grab the piece of paper that my mom set down, it says: Olympia High School, in bold letters with a blue and white print of a bear on the left corner.

"That's your slip for tomorrow—Olympia High is a nice school, good people. Tomorrow will be your first day of school—you can drive your car out there, if you want." Lauren reappear, speaking as she stand by the door, leaning against the frame.

"Your already been registered in. . . ."

Great, I'll be a new girl—the girl who is from the lush, green town of Tyler Texas, most people won't know Tyler, it isn't the most popular town in Texas. But a good and relaxing small town for the people who lives there. And yet I've lived there, a warm, homey feeling with it too. Friends, family-I had everything there. Here I'll be a freak.

I pass my mom and I go into the bathroom, setting down the bag—which is in my hand. I then take my time to take out my stuff and set them out, before walking along, turning to see myself. I sigh, shrugging at my long, straight reddish brown hair, my soft emerald green eyes—yeah, so what? I look like my mother the most popular cheerleading, most beautiful girl in her day when she was in high school, but it doesn't matter. I'll still look like the freak. I can't lie to myself, I'm doomed. My face becomes molded with the anger that I fill myself with, that the thoughts fill me in too.

I wont win this battle. . . .its all ready too late. She's signed me in the school she graduated from and I can't go anywhere, or be with somebody. I haven't been anywhere to know this place well enough, and I haven't met anybody. . . .so that's out as well.

I don't talk a lot. . . .and when I do its more than likely that the other person—they're the ones who are talking to me. Then I try to go with it-and all, but fail miserable. I've always felt like something deeply is wrong with me it always made me stand out. Something deep from within keeps me away from the truth.

And in someway it bothers me. In other news, though, I feel sort of happy about it. . . .but one thing is for sure and that is that school will be the beginning of what's to come.

The next morning I wake up, and get dressed before heading down stairs. Lauren is already waiting for me—her lime green mug in hand—with her briefcase in the other. She's dressed in a gray suit and pants-ready for work. Her reddish brown hair is filled with more curls than it was yesterday.

Eating as she just watches me is more creepy than I thought. Thank goodness she finally stood up from the chair, and walk away from the round table to go to the sink where she lays her mug in it after washing the mug out first. She kisses me on my head and then she's off to work.

I'm left sitting at the old table. Finishing my cereal before I too head out—you know heading out early so I can find my school-and not be late, big factor there.

Heading to the living room, I stop, and see this picture framed and hung on the wall. Me, dad, and mom—I couldn't have been any older than three, maybe younger. I catch the few tears that fall down my cheeks from the pain in my chest and stomach—the knotting. It hurts just thinking about those untold memories. I throw my jacket on—feeling odd-I also grab my bag and head out to my car.

Not so bad finding the school it turn out pretty simple. The trees are bare and covered in snow around the reddish brick building. I drive in, find a parking space—and then get out of the heated car-into the freezing air. I shiver while putting my hood up and closing my arms around each other to my chest to try to keep myself warm, while walking towards the building. I walk in and see the office along the wall. I walk over and noticed it said MAIN OFFICE.

I push my way through and pass the small waiting room and red chairs with a grey carpet snug underneath to walk to the counter. Where I meet a man behind the counter and give him my slip exchange for my schedule. I smile back, and turn away to walk out the office.

I walk out to the front—to the front, I watch as I see cars pulling in—spots being filled, I also see that the cars aren't anything to look at. Walking out, I watch as I tell myself: I can do this, no ones watching, no one is going to murder you on the first day.

I sling my book bag over my shoulder, and inhale a deep breath. I keep myself well hidden as I walk myself closer and closer to the building main entrance, separated with the main office. I run in with teenagers crowding in to go to class—suddenly feeling claustrophobic and pushed around.

I follow the map and follow it to the room. Finding the room isn't too difficult to find—moving freely in the hall is about impossible, though. that and having my eyes on the map—I hear the unhappy murmurs and groans of the people I run over-or almost run over, weaving as I'm checking passing classes to see if it's the one I'm after every so often.

I stand at the door when I find it-kids rushing pass me into the classroom when I hear, "Miss, you lost? You look lost. I'm Eddy by the way,"

this one boy stands before me, watching, to assist, to help me if needed.

"This is History, Mr. Zyfs room. Is this the room your looking for?"

I nod.

"Yes it is. Thank you, Eddy you said? Sorry I'm—" I sigh, hating the fact of my awkwardness when trying, trying so hard to reach out to speak to him.

"Yeah, that's all right." He walks with me in the room, his orangey-red-brownish hair flaring, the thousands and thousands of freckles glint on his nose, cheeks, and his forehead. But that huge-bigger than life smile he held through the first introduction until now is still there.

What, is it attached, or what? Its so irritating to look at its cute. And his hazel eyes just makes everything fit—just perfectly all together, each piece of him.

Okay—I'm getting freakish—oops, there I go again. Where I lack in words sometimes I get awkward I fill it in with my out of control analyzing people, making sure they're not. . . . .

"Hey, you okay?"

I blush, lower my head and nod. "Hey, is, uh, is that the, uh teacher?" I point shyly with a slight tilt to my head.

"Yep, Mr. Zyfs himself." He smiles

I look up and separate to go to the teacher's desk, to introduce myself.

This time I'm caught red-handed when he looks at me at the exact moment that I'm staring. A tall, tall straggly man, in his late thirties, early forties. His hair black with some sign of gray showing on the sides.

"Sorry to stare, I just want to introduce myself-" I cut myself off, feeling odd and sort of like I had stage fright.

"Yes, yes, come Miss Davis." I walk closer, and I give my schedule to him.

After taking it, examining it, he gives me my schedule back. I shove it in, zipping the book bag and rejoining, and turn ready to join Eddy when I hear, "yes, we've been expecting you." The teacher says.

I follow Eddy where he shows me down a row, closes to the back. Eddy allows me to sit in front of him, behind this long black hair goddess.

"Alex, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Alex."

Alex? Huh, a girl Alex? Never met a girl Alex before.

"Oh, well hello, how are you?" I nod, a bit frighten to say anything, if even to nod at her. But I did.

"Nice to finally meet a girl that might actually like me."

"Alex!" Eddy hisses as he lean to the side, to look at her. Scowling only to get her back in play. I watch as I set my book bag down to the floor, books on the desk.

"Hey, it's fine, really, I don't mind." I giggle, cause even though he's scowling, pretending to be mad, that stupid but cute smile is still smack dab on him. I wouldn't take him serious if I was confronted by him, not like this.

"Hey, what—" He starts, but is rudely interrupted by the bell ringing. He huffs, and sit back in his desk.

In the corner of my eye I see a small hand full of student spread out.

I turn my head around to catch Eddy smiling, with a bit of concern in his hazel eyes. I turn and open my book, pretending to be interested. I look up as I watch Mr. Zyfs walking up to the board, a book open in his palm.

He clears his throat before starting the session. I sigh and put my elbow on the desk, laying my chin in my hand. After reading a whole chapter about the Korean War, we only had minutes till class ended.

"So, where are you from, eh Sophia?" Alex says, turning around in her desk.

"Tyler." I whisper softly.

"Where?" Her brown skin perfect, her deep brown eyes soft, and her perfectly straight, long black hair coming down her face as her head cocks to the side.

"Isn't that in Florida, or something?" I turn my head around to the right to stare at Eddy, avoiding his thought of Tyler being in Florida, when I inform him, "no, it's in Texas, Tyler Texas.

"Ah, that's right, yeah now I remember." I shake my head, and roll my eyes at him.

"I'm still lost. Where?" Alex, says. I turn around in my desk again, seeing Alex hands gripped on her chair, she's leaned in. Uh, do you know what space is?

"Uh, its by-by Dallas."

"Oh, yeah I know where that is!" She calls, everyone could hear her.

I turn in my seat, throwing my legs out in the aisle, bending down to pick up my bag. I leave it on my lap as I watch the clock—time for the next class—the bell ringing just as I stand up—throwing my book bag over my shoulder, and holding my books tight.

"See yah!" They say, waving and going the opposite way when we walk out the door—I still am by the door, getting my schedule out; when I have it I turn right looking at the map—next class is out in the M. . for eleventh grade English.

While walking toward the doors that took me back hallways, I run in to this kid.

I look up and see his soft brown eyes, they're gentle.

"Uh, I'm so sorry about that—"

He smiles gently, "it's fine."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Sophia."

"Where are you heading?"

"Uh. . . .," I choke, forgetting for a moment. I look at my schedule and see English.

"E-E-English. . . .," I stutter.

He nods with a smile, "I'm heading that way too!" He chirps excitedly.

I gulp, "oh, thank goodness! Somebody to show me the way." I say, sheepishly.

"Come on, before the bell rings, the doors are this way."

So he leads me to a almost abandoned hall, which told me he was right, we didn't have much time.

He opens the door for me, and wait there until I'm settled and I pass, adding, "thank you," to him.

He takes me down the concrete path that winds down, passing a few M. on the way, when he says, "here you go, English eleventh grade."

I realize it's the second to the last M.O.D.

"Great, thanks so much!" I say excitedly, "you've probably saved me." I smile, turning to walk up the ramp to the door, getting out of the icy rain.

I pass the doors of the classes when walking in first.

I find class six, where it says English on the top wall of the door. And on the door it said:

Be a respectful student when in my class

Follow my directions

NEVER LIE

NEVER INTRUDE WHEN CLASS HAS STARTED; OR BE LATE

FOLLOW these, and we'll have a good year,

Mr. Frank

I think about that for a moment, and shrug it off—I was never the type to disobey; especially following teachers. So I enter the class hesitantly.

"Mr. Frank?"

He looks up from the desk at me, dashing a glance down to his wrist watch. "Hmm, and not a minute sooner."

I turn and and head for one of the available seats in front.

He stands up and walks up to the white board, "class, this is our new student, Sophia."

I barry my head under my hood hearing the bell ring. Then suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder which makes me look up.

"Y-y-yes?" I quiver.

"Your Sophia Davis?" His lips moves up in a snarl as he growls softly. His eyes piercing down at me.

I nod stiffly, petrified with this tall figure next to me.

"How do you know m-y n-name?"

He rolls his eyes, "please—isn't obvious?!" He snarls with a nasty teasing voice.

His sandy hair in a mess with it slick up in the front, pin needled on the sides—and down in the back.

"I didn't think you'd be so. . . ."

"Kalob! Stop pestering her! Sit down!" Mr. Frank orders.

Kalob looks up at him, roll his eyes, and walks away, slipping his hand off me.

After class, I scurried out the door, I've never ran so fast out of class before, running out the doors of the M.O.D. I push the door open, and thought I was free.

But to find Kalob had beat me there. He was talking to a young scrawny looking kid with dark hair.

"Hey Sophia!" The kid stopped mid sentence talking to Kalob; hand waving.

Kalob growled loud and violently, as he forcefully brings the hand down of the kid he was talking to. "Shut up." He barks.

I push through the crowd, trying to escape him.

I found Eddy and that gorgeous girl, Alex with him—walking towards a table when lunch rolls around. I caught up with them—they lead me to their table across the room where I see these two boys waiting there. One is a blond-he's medium built, and a little muscular. And the other is dark haired has no muscles, and is thin, with glasses.

I sit down and nod at them, embarrass when I see him again—-this time with a girl starring down at the table, as well as the boy he was talking to; he's joking and laughing about something, and Kalob is glaring uncomfortably. Still angry. And another dark haired boy next to the other—but he was more muscular.

Kalob is the same as I saw him earlier, he's like his own breed, his own species.

"That's Kalob-do you know him?" The blond boy says, turning his way to me.

"I met him in English. he's a bit. . . .tense."

"Really?" The blond cocks his head, smiling in a smug way. "Ya haven't notice, he's kind of got temper problems!"

"Tall, dark, and gruesome gives me the creeps (I'll murder you—and man if looks could kill—and there was even something else, um, uh, like he just has that presence" )

"Wow, that sounds like him," the blond boy speaks, jokingly towards Eddy.

"Oh. . . .right, uh, the other three are Sonia, Kaile and Seth. Nothing too major about them, except that they hang out with no one, I mean no one, except with themselves and Kalob."

"Oh, well, okay." I sigh.

"Strange, eh? Don't you say?" The blond continues, talking this time to the dark-haired boy. "What do you say, Ben?"

He just shakes his head.

I look over at them to see Sonia chuckling.

And then Kalob eyes widens watching something afar before snapping out of it, and standing up to walk away, leaving the others to pry their eyes off me, and wonder. I look away, just as curious, wondering what that was about. It was like he saw something-something so far away.

I look around the group of kids that I'm sitting with, shocked, even shaky. I end up rushing to class, anxious to not be late—I can't be late, not on the first day. I make it to Biology-the classroom has these slick black top tables. I sit in the front, one of three empty tables left. I unloaded my bag to the floor, set my books down on the table, and played with my hair, to push it forward in my face more, to hide my face under my hair. I listen to the teacher, going over a lesson that I kind of knew, kind of well.

My eyes straight ahead when I feel a presence coming around and sitting down. I turn my head for a glance and see a tall muscular boy, with tented skin, and soft eyes—OMG, its him, the boy from this morning!

He sits comfortable on the left of me. I still stare, I'm still shocked, showing my giddy, my true happiness to see him again.

He looks down at me, his chocolate eyes soft, "hey, your Sophia, from this morning, aren't ya?"

"Ya, it's me. I didn't catch your name, what is it by the way?"

"Edwen," He speaks under his breath gently, with a light smile.

"Nice to meet you, Edwen. Thanks for the help this morning."

"Excuse me, I don't like to butt in, but he was late and now class time is half way over, so do yo mind!" A kid yells behind me.

"Shut up and mind your own business, she's done nothing to you, neither has he. So pipe down." Sonia barks at him.

I look at her, the blond from earlier, now I'm very grateful for, I add, "thanks," nodding my head.

Suddenly I hear a loud throaty voice echo through the room that gets my attention, "do you mind! I'm trying to teach class." He says, in a stern voice.

Edwen gets up and reaches Mr. Cartter and gives him a slip. Mr. Cartter analyzes it for a moment before a second saying, "excused."

Edwen nods, and heads back to the table next to me—he sits.

"Alright, enough drama, lets finish this last session, okay?" He turns to the board, sounding a bit defeated.

"What was that about, Edwen?"

He adjust himself, before looking down at me, "uh, I had a project at my last class and I stayed over time, so Miss Griff gave me a slip so I wouldn't get in trouble."

I nod, "mmm," so skipping isn't your thing."

His eyes change in a pinch with confusion, "uh, no, not since I can remember."

"Oh, well, same here," I blush a little, looking at my Biology book.

The rest of the period drags on slowly. Then I lay my chin on my shoulder, my hair tucking underneath my chin, and against my neck. For a moment, he's actually looking away, and I feel ignored. That is, of course, until he looks at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

Then exactly on time, the bell rings loudly. I pick up my things, and put my bag over my shoulder. And so the kids rise-all but me.

"Hey, so you ready?" It's Edwen's voice.

"For?" I look up.

He chuckles, "come, I'll walk you out."

So I get up and walk with him to the door, waving to Mr. Cartter before disappearing out the door.

"see ya!" He waves, turning his back to me, going off to the other direction.

I sigh, sheepish as I head for my final class—Art. I walk in to the class and see all these pictures on the walls and a counter space with art supplies and old paint stains still on the tables from the previous classes.

I sit down in a seat next to these blond twins so close to each other it was like they were connected, checking there nails and making each other beautiful. Please like they weren't already!

They spray some kind of hair spray that is very powerful, and makes me start coughing.

"Oh, sorry, did it get in your precious space?" The twin on the right says, in a nasty, teasing way.

"Stop it Barbra!" A girl hisses, slamming her cup of water on the table next to me, and across from Barbra.

"What you gonna do about it London?"

"I'm gonna ask nicely, please stop," her teeth grinds together in a low hiss.

"Abby, what do you think?" She sets the bottle in her purse clung to her shoulder.

"She asked. . . ."—she gulps, cringing as she says,—"nicely." And sighs.

Barbra rolled her eyes, and adds, "it's not my fault she can't handle a good spray." And turn in her seat away from looking at me or London.

Then the bell rings, and the teacher, Miss Griff says, "alright class you can pick up your project from the drying rack in the back in a moment, first I want to firmly introduce, Miss Sophia Davis." And points a hand at me. "Our new student, give her a warm welcome."

I tuck myself in a ball, blushing, OMG, not another embarrassment! I can't handle it!

"Now I'll call you by tables and you can pick up your project," I peek, seeing that she smiles while standing at the corner of her desk.

"Alright, table one, come get your paints, your water—and your project."

I lift my head and see a couple of kids from the far end of the neatly squared room, by the door gets up. Some went for the rack first, others their pants and water—joy; eventually I'll have to do it soon.

After they are finished, they head for their seat.

Then, she calls the next table, two—which happened to be bigger.

Eventually, all the tables go a head and get their things they need.

I grab a white poster-board paper and I head back to my table. Then I retrieve the paint and water on the counter where it also had a sink to fill the cups laid out.

Then when I have my things, I see Miss Griff walking up to our table, which I learned is table ten, second from the last. She bends down between my seat and London's seat, and says with a sweet voice, "would you like me to show you what we're doing?"

"Yes please." I say, a little sheepish.

She nods, "sure, no problem."

My eyes are mostly on the clock, than on my paper. I try to paint more, and I did listen to Miss Griff, but even with her help it was hard, I started to squirm.

So when the final bell rings I stand up immediately ready to rush out, but the girl who'd help me, grabs me and pull me back.

I turn back to her—her brown hair mangled and her eyes soft when she says, "I'm sorry, the kids were mean to you, it's wrong."

"Uh, sure." Playing along, wherever she's going with this hope she gets it's over with fast.

"Okay," I smile, trying to let her see everything is cool.

Then when she releases me, she adds, "I'm London Davenport, we didn't officially introduce ourselves." She smiles.

I shake her out stretch hand, "Sophia." I let go, and walk out, scurrying out as fast as my feet would let me.

I wrapped my coat around me more securely, suddenly I see them, there presence haunting. . . .

Then I jump out of the way of a honking car—at that moment after the car pass, I see the dark eyes of each individual except for the blond. I walk on and walk not to long before I get to my car, and get in.

I shut the door and put the key into the ignition, and start up the engine. I back out and escape the parking lot out into the main road. Heading to Lauren's house-I find myself lost with emotions.

Chapter

THE NEXT MORNING I WOKE AND

noticed its snowing out my window pretty hard.

I pull my covers off and get up as I try to find clothes for my shower. So I hop in the shower real quickly before getting out, soaking up the hot water.

I step out, and wipe the foggy mirror. Taking a glance before getting dressed and getting my teeth and hair combed. And putting deodorant on too.

I yawn before taking my clothes, and walking out the bathroom. I take my clothes to the laundry and drop it in there.

"Good morning, hon," she swigs her coffee.

Still dead asleep, passing her, I stop, dragging myself to sit at the old round table across from her.

"Good morning," barely came off my lips, just barely a whisper of a breath.

I lay my head down on the table; feeling her light finger touching my hair. "Long night, eh hon?"

I faintly grown.

"I have to leave now, I'll see ya later this evening, okay Sophia?"

I sigh, faintly letting a snore out my nose.

"Mmm, well I need to head off to work, and you need to wake up honey."

I look up, with my eye lids half closed. "Huh?" I sound sleepy.

She giggles, "you still need to go to school, you know." And so she gets up and heads out.

And then it dawns on me, school! I need to wake up—eat something—wash my face to wake me up—and go to school!

I sit up suddenly aware of it, needing to get up because I'll be late for sure if I don't. I don't know why I am so tired, but I need to get in gear.

So I get a bowl of cereal and chug it down, then I wash it out and put it in the sink. Then I move through the house, and gallop up the stairwell to get in to my room to grab my bag.

Then I head out in the snow. My first step sunk in immediately when I stepped down from the porch. A cold chill runs down my spine, and continue down the drive to my Cobalt. I start the ignition and head for school.

I drive in the parking lot, seeing they shoveled the snow which I'm happy about, too bad it's still snowing.

I park in a parking space near the school, seeing a faded red cab on my left, the truck seems like a seventies model or late sixties model.

I stop the ignition, and step out, throwing my hood up and my back pack over my shoulder walking around my Cobalt when I see a familiar face toward the back of the truck.

"Edwen?"

He looks up at me, gentle eyes—and the cold snow intertwining with his hair. Like someone sprinkled his hair with a white powder.

He smiles widely; excitedly. "Hey," he speaks with gentleness and with a perk of excitement.

"How are you?" I ask sheepishly.

"Uh, um. . . ."

"What?" I notice his stammer as he struggled to finish.

"Don't freak out"—he speaks with a off tone, a bit louder—"but last night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you."

My mind drew a blank, and I thought his words over.

"Excuse me?" I gasp.

He sighs, "I believe your—"

Suddenly we hear the bell ring in the distance.

"Damn it! I'm late!" I holler.

Then I run for the school even if it wasn't that far, escaping away from Edwen.

I make it to class, with the eyes of the on lookers—and then I notice Mr. Zyfs stern look.

"Your late, Miss Davis."

I nod shamefully, blushing when I add, "sorry." Then I head to a seat, seeing someone had taken the seat I sat near Eddy and Alex—the seat I find is two rows over to the right from them.

"Sorry," Eddy whispers softly, bending over his desk trying to reach me so I could hear him. "But we didn't know you were here."

I nod sincerely, "its okay, Eddy, really. You didn't do anything ."

"Thank you," he nods thankfully.

I relieve myself with my back pack and set it around the back of the chair, and set my books on the desk in front.

Class went by fairly quickly. . . .but nothing mattered to me at that point. Just hopefully not to be late again.

At lunch I follow Eddy and Alex to the lunch lines where I noticed Kalob waiting out of line next to the lunch lines—which shocks me as well as makes me double think.

He grins slyly, arms crossed tight around his chest. "May I speak to you?" His voice loud and tense.

I stop, turning towards my friends, "I'll meet up with you guys later then?"

They both roll their eyes at Kalob, walking away.

I blow out a rugged sigh, pulling Kalob aside to talk to him. Noticing how hard his skin felt to the touch when I grabbed his wrist.

"Fine, you got me, what is it that you want? I haven't heard good things about you, you know?"

He cracks a uneasy feeling grin, "so, you heard the stories?"

My face turns puzzled, "What stories?"

"Mmm, so they haven't told you about how we got here long ago and put a curse on the lands, bringing death and mayhem to their town." He cracks a small laughter through his voice.

My puzzled expression widen in shock and disbelief.

"So. . . ." I stutter, feeling a chill down my spine.

"No, it's not true, the story—the mayhem had been their long before our arrival."

"What—"

"This is not the place!" He snaps aggressively towards me. And disappears in to the crowd.

After getting through the lunch line and finding the table; seeing they're almost done, I sit down in the middle of Eddy and Alex.

"Hey," Corey says, grinning, "you survived the attack of tall, dark and gruesome." he chuckles.

"Ha ha, very funny Corey!" Eddy throws a hand full of his spaghetti at Corey, getting him right in the eye.

Corey grabs the slab of spaghetti on his face, and throws it on his tray. He looks at Eddy with an evil eye, replying, "you'll pay for that Eddy boy!" He sneers his name like competing with an opponent.

Corey grabs his carrot cake, un wrapping the foil and getting up slow and steady. Suddenly our bench shook, and I looked to see Eddy getting up so fast and taking off, Corey rushed behind him—chasing him.

Alex and I laughed at them.

"That's boys for ya."

"Eddy had it coming," I chuckled. Alex laughs with me.

"Yeah," She laughs loudly still, "but Corey got it good."

"Uh. . . .spaghetti man? Or. . . .no no, Captain Noodle Man!" Ben says, chuckling in laughter.

"Eddy is gonna be Carrot Cake Boy!" I laugh, halfheartedly.

"Captain Noodle Man and his trusty sidekick—Carrot Boy! To The rescue!" Ben says.

We all three laugh loud and cheerful to the sound of that.

Then Eddy and Corey returned. . . .and what a scene it is!

"OMG, you two look ridiculous!" I chuckled.

Eddy had carrot cake in his hair on his cheek and nose and little on the collar of his shirt—and Corey looked worse; icing smudge on his forehead as well as chin and the bigger section was where most of the cake landed on his nose.

I pointed a finger, reaching in my bag for my cell. "Alright you two get together—picture time!"

Eddy smiled, but Corey sighed and laid his shoulders low, "really, do I have to?"

I put out my lower lip and made a pouting face, "please? For me?"

Then Eddy wraps his arm around Corey's neck, and leaned in, cheesing a smile so big; but Corey jumps with a disgusted look on his face.

I click the camera on my cell, and said the all clear.

"You know I don't like being touched Ed! Gees!" He shrugs Eddy off.

So when I enter Art; today isn't as bad, and I have that helpful girl helping me. Then when the bell rings the girl walks with me—talking mostly, and I'm listening, well, sort of, not really. And when I escape from her—going outside to the parking lot kids are flying pass to their cars. I get in my car and throw my bag in the passenger side; swiftly starting the engine.

But then I see them—the dark-haired boys and the girl stood perfectly still by the Shelby—while Kalob stood by a coal black truck, which I've never seen before. They see me looking before I passed.

When I'm home, I work on my homework-when I'm done I put my bag away down stairs. Then I walk back up stairs to change into something comfortable and then I decided to check my e-mail to see if dad e-mailed me or not. I find one email from him.

"Sophia," my dad wrote. . .

Hey kiddo. How's it up there? Is it cold? I miss you so much already. I hope Lauren isn't too, well, herself. . . .has she been too overly spacing you? Don't worry. . .she'll get use to having a teen around sooner or later. Are the kids there nice to you? Oh the Cal brothers says hi. They ask about you all the time.

Dad.

I start to type—but suddenly I hear my cell buzzing on the edge of my bed. I turn, slide my desk chair over there to my bed, catching myself on the edge of the bed at the end, giggling softly of the quick zap over to my bed—it was exhilarating and fun!

I picked up the phone and saw it was a Washington area code, 360 which puzzled me at first—I don't know anyone besides my friends that I can think of with that area code. But I didn't recognize this number.

I let it ring for a few more times before getting the courage to answer. "Hello, who am I speaking with?"

A long silence before I hear, "Sophia, yes don't you recognize a friend when you hear it?" Eddy jokes.

My fears vanished, gulping the last down. Suddenly I hear a voice in the background.

"Whose that in the background?"

"Huh?" he tries to hear over the death metal that's now playing. "Oh, that's just the gang here."

"Oh," I breathe. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just calling to remind you about the test in Algebra."

"Yeah I had the papers, I studied a little in between my homework, but thanks for reminding me."

"No problem!"

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Bye," he sounded side track.

"See—" Before I could finish the line goes dead.

A little puzzled by it, but not thinking much of it, I set it on the night stand. I walk down stairs into the kitchen to pour me a glass of water when suddenly I hear the door opening.

"Honey? Sophia I'm home." She sings, but I can tell it was forced.

I get my glass and sip on it before I enter in to the wide living room and seeing Lauren unloading her coat and her luggage and her keys on top of the key ring.

"Hey," I pierce out a smile.

She lays on the recliner spreading out her feet up—and closing her eyes letting a deep sigh out.

"Stressful day at work?" I ask, curious.

She faintly nods, her red curls quivering with the moment of her head shaking.

"So we ordering out?" I question, taking a sip of my drink knowing the answer already—yes.

"How does chicken sound?" she sounds beat.

I nod softly, agreeing its a good choice. "Sounds wonderful."

She opens her eyes and straighten in the recliner, "great, what about En Ti Peru? It's pretty good."

"Uh, sure." I smile gently.

"Hand me the phone, Sophia." Her smile is tired.

I turn and grab the phone from the kitchen from the wall where its hooked, and take it to Lauren.

"Here mom," I smile out stretching my hand towards her.

She grabs it and immediately starts dialing. She orders our dinner and gets up after waiting for the time to go pick up our food.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright."

She picks up her keys and heads out the door, snow flurries flying in the house from the door when she opens it, escaping through; closing the door and stopping the last flurries from the outside coming through.

I wait in the living room on the couch until I hear Lauren pull up to the drive, and then I get up and walk towards the door. I take a deep breath, and open the door for her, the flurries brushing against my skin, making me have chills.

"Thanks, Sophie." She smiles. I close the door behind her, seeing her hands filled.

She set the bag down in the kitchen, taking the take out boxes out from the bag.

"Mmm, something smells delicious in here." I approve, almost tasting the food already.

"Well get in here and get your food." She smiles at me.

I walk into the kitchen and grab the plastic fork, and a napkin when I take my styrofoam box and head towards the old round table. I pop the lid open, where the fragrant's bursted out in a overwhelming spray of mouth watering temptations.

"Mmm, yours look good and fresh," Lauren says, smiling gently, a sign of tiredness still in her smile line.

"Smells great!" I chirp, almost too excited to jump in and start eating.

Lauren sits across from me as I start eating.

It wasn't until half way through my meal that I noticed Lauren sitting quietly, barley touching her food; her finger rubbing her temple as her eyes are closed tight.

I swallow the chewed food I had in my mouth, and dropped my fork in the box, looking concerned at Lauren. "Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" My voice soft, with a bit of panic and a slight quiver.

Her eyes open suddenly, looking at me, her eyes drooping and tired.

"Uh maybe you should take it easy, do you wanna lie down for a bit?" Getting up, and walking around to her, "here, let me help."

I take her, putting her arm around me; walking towards the stairs. "One step at a time; easy now." I tell her now, fumbling up the stairs with her. I take her in to her room and lay her down, tucking her in.

"Good night mom, get well."

She nods letting out a faint "mmm hmm" out before laying in to her pillows. Shutting her light, I turn to shut her door behind me to return back down stairs.

When I returned to the kitchen I closed Lauren's box of food and put it in the fridge. Then I turned and head back for mine to finish.

Later that night I sleep soundlessly—the snow storm stopping, and taking a rest. Thank goodness too!

Then morning comes, I already up and trying to get ready, I notice Lauren's car outside, and no Lauren out.

Mmm, she must be taking a day off, she looked awful last night. Maybe I should check on her.

So after finishing the last bite of my pop tart, I head up stairs, stopping at the foot of her door. I give a soft knock to the door, before peering my head through the dark room.

"Mom? You awake? I wanted to let you know I'm heading out. Just wanted to check in." Silence occurs after a moment, and I decide to close the door, heading out.

When I'm at school at my locker I find Alex waiting.

"Hey," She smiles as I approach my locker.

"Hi," I say, a little surprised to suddenly see her.

She hugs me in a tight squeeze before letting go and letting me finish putting my stuff in my locker.

I closed my locker after I was done and locked the combination lock on it before turning to her.

"So where's Eddy?"

She shrugs, "I haven't seen him since—"

"Hmm let me guess"—I put a finger up to her—"since last night?"

"Well, no actual—last time I saw him was in eighth period French class."

"Really?" I'm puzzled, why would Eddy lie to me? and if he wasn't with Alex who was he with? And where is he now?

"Uh, earth to Sophia? Any one there? Hello?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thought to the voice of Alex.

She shakes her head and chuckles. "Like you were zoning out."

"Oh, sorry, Al." I admit shamefully.

She smiles, "that's what friends are for."

"Thanks."

Suddenly I see Alex glimpsing over my shoulder; her expression getting bigger and wider.

"Uh, he's coming! Like uh—this way!" She coughs, hiding under her collar of her pink hoodie. "I'll see ya at History, okay?" She swings her free arm around me—squeezing me.

"Uh, whose coming?"

But by the time I choked it out, she's flying the other way down the hall. "Uh, okay. I guess." I say to myself, wondering what that was about.

"Sophia," my name rolls off his lips in a rumble. "About yesterday. . . ."

I swallow a gulp of air, turning around. "Kalob?"

His eyes just piercing down to me.

"We still have ten minutes till the bell, could I steal you away and explain."

I slightly nod, "sure."

"Fine," his voice softening.

So he takes me to a place almost off from the rest of the school, and where there weren't too many people there. It wasn't far from where my locker was.

I lean against the wall, looking up at him, waiting.

I could tell their was turmoil through Kalob's expression.

"About yesterday. . . .and the story. . . .I want you to know we are here for you whatever the case. . . .and also whatever I had put in your thoughts we're not the monsters here—we are your guardians." He speaks softly and with wisdom.

I bite my lip, "monsters? Guardians? What does it mean—why would I need—" I cut myself off, waving my hands up franticly. "I—I'm-I got to go!"

I feel the blood rush through my face as I scurry away from him, if any thing he says is true, and he's a monster—and yet my guardian (whatever that means) than I should escape as far away from him.

But why would he tell me this, like trust me to keep something like that if he is really hinting the facts he's—

I shake my head trying to stop thinking about it, racing to class. I make it to class in time, sitting beside Alex.

"Alex," I pant, "you need to tell me the story and everything you know about Kalob!"

She looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Please?" I soften my voice, trying to make it even.

"Uh," her mouth hangs open. "Uh—"

"Well?"

She swallows, "well, Sophia, there's not much to say—" She quivers at the end.

I would've believed her. . . .but I could hear the silent long but after her sentence that told me otherwise.

"Mmm, is that right?" I catch my breath, raising a eyebrow at her. "Fine, whatever you need to do."

She gulps, "great, thanks. I knew you'd understand."

"Ah, right—I understand." Turning straight in my desk, dropping the conversation.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before reopening them—and notice the teacher getting up from his desk and getting ready to start class after the bell rings.

At the end of class, Alex and I scurried to the door.

"Uh, bye." I say.

Alex nods her head and escapes out the classroom.

In Art I kind of got progress on my piece—its nothing grand, but it works. And the twin girls who sit in my table, well, actually their table since they've been here probably since the beginning—are seriously nuts. And there's this boy too, I didn't recognize him.

"Hey, Sophia, this is my big brother. Lukas." London introduces me to him.

"So?" He says, after picking my cup of water—and then I tore it out of his hands, putting it back on the table on my side.

"So, what? What is it?" I snap. I hear the gasp of the twins—shocked in disbelief. "Nice to meet you Sophia." He's leaning in, grabbing the hand that's not grasping the black plastic cup of painted color water-dirty brown and violet for right now. I hear the twins breathe out, making these overly stunned noises—too in-depth of the boys beauty.

I reacted—but I don't think it's the way he intended. I'm a girl from Texas, I don't play those games. I pick the cup up, and splashes it in his eyes. This time I hear more than just the twins gasp. "I'm sorry—I don't need any more friends—our table is full! Thank you." And punches him in the stomach.

"That hurts! God damn it!" He argues painfully.

"Brother?!" London squeals in fright, turning to me, "I thought you were nice?! Look what you've done to him!"

"I—"

"Oh, look at that—the bell is about to ring." And as she says that the bell really does ring.

I walk away quickly.

I continued down the hall, towards the bathroom, hearing a voice call my name.

But too frightened to look back and see who it is, I continue on.

"Sophia!" The voice got closer.

Then suddenly I feel a warming hand on my shoulder, so I look back.

"Edwen?" I stutter shockingly.

"Sophia, let me walk you to the parking lot to your car, it'd make me feel better that your safe."

Edwen says, trying to comfort me after I tell him what happened.

"Why?" I mumble. Edwen stops with me stopping close by.

"I mean your the one who stopped me in the middle of the hall. So why?" I look up, his face masked so I really can't tell if he's upset or not. Then I can't help but to look back at Edwen when he cracks a soft smile.

"What's funny?" I ask.

He shakes his head and walks on, adding, "come on."

We walk down the stretch of concrete leading out to the main side walk before getting to the parking lot beyond that.

"Sophia I don't know what it is about you—all I know is you draw me in like a bee is to honey. And I have to protect you. I don't know exactly from what yet—but it doesn't matter."

"Oh," I say, stopping, and turning to him. "Well what if I don't except it?"

He nods understanding, "oh, I see."

"Why are you drawn into me exactly?" Curiosity in my voice.

"I can't tell you; I guess it's everything about you—your a very beautiful person in and out that I can see."

"Really?" I gasp.

"I'd like to get to be friends. I understand if you don't since I confessed this."

Apart of me wanted me to get to know him, but another, smaller part told me to be cautious. But I felt comfortable; trusting around him.

"You do what you have to. I'll understand." He continued.

"I—I heard this once before today. . .and I don't know you your a stranger—and before I do anything I just want to go home. Please."

His face soften, "shh, now now—I understand."

"I appreciate you listening earlier. But—" I sigh, stopping dead in my tracks.

"What?" He says, concerned.

"Nothing. . .thanks for the offer I'm fine—I can take care of myself."

He nods, "I understand." And turns to walk away. "I'll see ya later then."

I grab the latch of my car and open the door to the driver side—throwing my bag on the seat next to me. I close the door, and a sharp painful sigh lets out when I feel tears coming down

I can't do this—what was my father thinking? Sending me here? I hate it—I hate it all—

I open my eyes, and see for myself—my left hand shaking with a unnatural pulse.

Shaking, I shake it off and drive home.

Thinking only of one thing: why—why did I do this-

I jump out of my car and in to the house when I see Lauren in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice day?" Her lips quivers.

"It was fine."

3\. Accident Waiting To Happen

THE WEEK PASS AND I'M FINDING

the days going faster. Friday comes now I recognized a lot of routes-things are much easier-well, that is until I'm being watched-first in first period by Kalob. Then all of them at lunch-and again in class.

And in Art I'm kind of got progress on my piece-its nothing grand, but it works. And the twin girls who sit in my table, well, actually their table since they've been here probably since the beginning-are seriously jealous because the hottest boy in class likes hanging with me. That's all he does-helps me-or basically do anything that means interacting with me. What gives? I'm nothing special. I try to ignore him-talking only when a conversation is getting too far. Why don't he just leave me alone? I mean I'm glad he helped me-especially from the first day. But now it's just getting ridiculous!

"So?" He says, after picking my cup of water-and then I tore it out of his hands, putting it back on the table on my side.

"So, what? What is it?" I snap. I hear the gasp of the twins-shocked in disbelief. "Friends? Can we be friends? I'll change seats at lunch-and you can introduce me to your friends." He's leaning in, grabbing the hand that's not grasping the black plastic cup of painted color water-dirty brown and violet for right now. I hear the twins breathe out, making these overly stunned noises-too in-depth of the boys beauty.

I reacted-but I don't think it's the way he intended. I'm a girl from Texas, I don't play those games. I pick the cup up, and splashes it in his eyes. This time I hear more than just the twins gasp. "I'm sorry-I don't need any more friends-our table is full! Thank you."

"That burns! God damn it!" He argues painfully.

"Oh, look at that-the bell is about to ring." And as I say that the bell really does ring. "And oh, take a shower. You smell like a dirty dog." I say, walking away with pride.

I start the engine-warming up before idling my Cobalt out of the parking space. But when I pass Sonia, Kaile, Kalob, and Seth's spot-they are just standing-coatless and cover in snow. It seemed not to bother them at all. Are they at all cold? Do they know it's snowing in nineteen bellow or so degrees out? In the midst of December?

The weekend was slow with little to do-Lauren was working late like I expected, and I isolated myself mostly in my room. Only to write to my father, asking what's up-and about other small, stupid stuff-mostly about school and how I'm handling. He asked a lot of questions about the beautiful four, as I call them. But I refused to tell him any more than the little things. And the snow storm kept quiet. Instead the soft sprinkling of icy rain ruled in. Sleeping soundlessly-other than the small talks about the beautiful four I really didn't think much of them. It wasn't until I drove into my usual spot that they came back to mind-my fears coming vibrantly back to me. I get out, shut my door, and turn around.

There they are-their usual self, beautiful and together in the Shelby-Kalob is by the same coal black truck again, though, beside the Shelby and them. I try not to stare too much-not that group anyways. And also they're several places down from where I am. I throw my bag over my shoulders, suddenly feeling like something's wrong-that something will happen. But I try to shrug it off and keep going, to keep ahead. So I head for the building of the school.

So going to first period, I have Eddy walking alongside me with Alex, too. So I walk with them to our seats. I noticed Kalob isn't there. But its when I sit my things down-listening, and trying to keep up with Eddy and Alex conversations, which to me seem like a friendly, sometimes not so friendly argument-that's when I see the last of the kids before the bell, Kalob is the last to enter of the kids. And then the bell rings and while I stare-not too hard, lightly because I thought it is safe, not realizing he's not sitting in his back seat. He sits down quietly to the seat next to me in that last row.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea! Your-" He leans over his seat, getting closer to Kalob-as a threat, a challenge that he wanted to be heard.

"Oh, that's fine, Eddy. He can sit there." I wave my hand to stop him from jumping out of his seat, cutting him off.

"What?" He says when he sees me smiling. "You ill?" He's all serious. The most serious I've ever seen him.

"No, I'm perfect." I half told the truth, while the other side lied. I still feel kind of scared that something's going to happen in my gut-but I didn't let that show through.

"Fine, whatever you say." He leans back, loosening up a fraction.

"So tell me Miss Davis, tell me everything."

"Why should I?" I say, yelling at him.

But then I regret it instantly when I see his hand ball up, his teeth clench-his eyes darkening to a even blacker color.

"Because your only hope is me-and the others! That's why!" He roars viciously. I fall back into the bar that connected the desk and the chair.

"My last hope?" That don't sound very good, whatever it means.

"That's enough! I'm tired of you messing with her! Leave her alone!" Eddy says. Before turning around-they face off. I tell Eddy no more, and luckily we weren't noticed as bad as I thought. Mr. Zyfs tells us to knock it off, a harmless warning that I can live with. And with that I'm back and focusing on the work that he gives us-a quick four page packet, nothing too complicated.

So the class went by pretty fast-that means all the morning classes went by fast too. Nothing too complicated. But when I walk to the cafeteria after Algebra Eddy caught up to me and we entered the food line. When it's our time to buy our food and we give the lady our money-a thin lady who has snowy white hair, which is butchered shortly-we walk to the table that Alex, Corey, and Ben is waiting, and eating, and carrying on a conversation.

The food today, taste like card board topped with concrete-but I force a few more bites after the first before throwing it in the garbage. I decide to give a glance towards the beautiful four, and notice that they seem more distressed and agitated than usual. More alert too. What's with them? Did they realize something? Something important? Or does it have something do with me-I want to know, need to understand what's got their attention. It's not me for once.

The target is some where on the left side of the room-but that can be anyone. Who is it? Tell me-if not show me! This is killing me not to know who it is that they're looking at. What is it?

I sigh, agitatedly getting nowhere.

"So? How's the search? Finding anything?" The cute blond boy says.

"Nope, nothing at all, Corey."

"Uh, really, is that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

The next hour I keep staring at them-not getting anywhere on what, or who they're looking at. So still defeated I slump out of the lunch slipping out of Eddy and the other's view, scurrying quickly to escape from the cafeteria.

Once in seventh period-I immediately sit down, again he's not here. . .yet. So I set my stuff down-playing with my hands in silence before I'm again introduced with the gut feeling, the horrible, terrifying gut wrenching something bad will happen, something is just wrong here! screaming at me. I close my notebook, slipping my pin in the pencil pouch in my binder.

I hear him sit next to me, "hello, Edwen."

"I'm Sorry." I hear Kalob explain, settling in. I lean forward, gasping and bugged-eyed.

"You okay?" He asks, still meaningful.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm f-fine!" Gasping, and stuttering.

He stick his hand out, wanting me to take it. I can see he hasn't change, not at all, but he's struggling from not pouncing to get me, to viciously attack. He's trying so hard not to bite. . .to not do something he'll regret. Not wanting him to transform in to the monstrous boy that he's mostly is-I take his hand and shocked to notice how cold it is.

I pull back suddenly feeling a sting in my hand. He reacts faster and pull his hand under the table, on his lap.

"Where's Edwen-?"

"Who?"

"The-"

Suddenly the teacher speaks up. "Kalob Paxton is now our classmate. George, Pete, and Edwen transferred to another class cause the pass their credits early. So please welcome our new classmate with open arms."

"I'm sorry again-I was a jerk. All I wanted to know was some things about you. I wasn't expecting you to react like that." He's gritting his teeth. He's now losing his cool, his muscles tightening together in this stone like mass of skin under his shirt.

"You did this, didn't you," I hiss.

"Do what."

"Transfer. Now Edwen's gone. A better lab partner than you!"

The bell rings and we're left with a test from what we saw under the scope last week. Except he wasn't here last week! So I take out my pencil again-the feeling still swirling around in my gut. But other than Kalob, or any of the beautiful fours there's nothing that I can see that's bad-why am I letting this get to me? It's stupid. A small thing bother me, how could I let it even go on?

My hand shake as I write my scribble of a hand writing. I set my pencil down when I finish-staring determined to not show any weakness.

"What do you want to know about me?" I ask chokingly.

"Where are you from?" He should know-he must've heard someone by now talking about me.

"Tyler. It's in Texas." Remembering the first day, and Eddy asking, thinking it was in Florida. So I clarify for him, but kind of guessing he knew a little already. His eyes narrow. Then I'm suddenly afraid to tell him any more.

"Texas? That's quite some ways from here, isn't it?" He asks, a deep wonder comes into his voice. But it's not curiosity that I hear-it's like he already knew, and he's just pushing it around for me to see. To make it seem like he was asking a simple question, but I caught on quickly.

"And?"

He continues, growling softly but not any less scary, demanding in his horror.

"And what?"

"Anything? Anything at all. . . .except for why you've moved here. When you were in Texas what was you like?"

"Why do you want to know now? Why are you asking me these things?" Getting more frustrated than scared. I sigh, getting too hyped up over silly questions.

The teacher comes walking through, and pick up our paper.

I turn to Kalob, hand out for his paper-but suddenly he guards it with his arm and hisses, "not finished!" I pull back and turn to give her my paper.

Only when she pass is when I look back at him. "Why didn't you give me your paper so I could give it to her?"

"Just because-it doesn't matter. You matter, you need to be fine. Are you fine?" He says in a unfamiliar voice-serious, but strange, all stretched out in a weird way. "What? Where's this coming from?" I say.

He looks at me eye-to-eye and sigh, "nothing, just theories. That's all. You still haven't told me anything else about you-come on I need to know if I'm going to-!"

Everything about him now is urgently pushing his way. He wants to know something-and I'm afraid if I tell him more, that he'll find what he's wanting-and then what? What will happen after that?

"Sophia, tell me, I'm really losing it-tell me!"

There he goes-out with the new and back with the old Kalob. "What, though? What is it you want to know. You won't like it-too dragged out and complicated." I try to find an excuse to get out of this mess-I'm really not sure about sharing my life's story with a guy that I always believed wanted to murder me.

So why should I tell him? Just to leave me be? Is that even a excuse, a good excuse? Well I guess it has to. But then he looks at me, eyes lighting up, become softer.

"Tell me more. More about you. I need to know more." He tries to loosen himself up

-trying to calm himself when he spoke. I sigh, feeling a little pressed against the whole fact that he's 'trying' and is still here, not losing it as much once I let him calm down a bit. But why he's trying is something entirely different.

"Well. . . .uh, um I lived in Tyler with my father-my mom lived with us until I was about four-then left us."

"And? Is that all?"

"No, but I'm-" I say, catching myself before I said what was on my mind: no, but I'm horribly scared that you might find what your looking for, then-and I want to keep the ugly details a secret.

"Your thoughts on that? Your mother taking you back after all those years? Is it harsh-like being punished in some type of way?"

"Uh, yeah, but I don't think I told you that, did I?"

I scratch my head, scratching it when it's not even inching-great.

"Well did you move here with your father, then?"

I shake my head turn myself away from the aisle. "Okay. . .that's a no, then."

I hear him, but kind of in a lost when I bend over, starting to play with my straps of my book bag, trying to ignore him now, not interested in this little pep talk we've been having, thinking, concentrating only in the pinging of my stomach. Getting more paranoid with my back turned around to Kalob-you know what they say, predators strike when their pray is at their weak point, and my back turned to him like this is a good shot for a strike.

I turn back in my seat putting my head down.

"No, I'm done. There's no more, the end as they call it." I force it out of me.

"But there is no happy 'the end' for you, aren't I right?" He grinds in deeper-where it hurts.

"I was exactly like I am now when I was back home-but much happier." I look up at him, feeling sort of sick to see himself return to normal.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growls, teeth clinch again.

"You asked me what I was like down in Texas." I tell him, shaky and nervous of his slow return again. He keeps changing normal I want to murder you, to a, oh, sorry about that. Why? I've never seen him change before like this.

"I need to know something Kalob," I say, turning to the aisle.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, but, I guess anywhere is better than Kalob interrogating me, playing good cop bad cop.

I turn around to face him, saying, "so then, you tell me!" I say, a bit shy of whining. "No!" He growls.

He stands up, his paper in hand and walks around, and down the aisle to Miss Griffs desk. He set it down, nods his head, and starts walking back.

"Wait I-I thought you weren't done?" I ask when I feel him sit down. "And I know you couldn't have done it when she left to where we talked. . . .maybe, no that is impossible. So you either take me as an idiot, and thought you could lie to me. Or you wanted me to see that you'd lied and try to get me off of your tracks. . . .and what your really up to."

"And what am I really up to, huh?" He challenges, his eyes flickering as I try not to do that again. Not to set him off. "Okay, so what I lied-get over it." He leans in and examines me.

"I was just saying. . . .that's all!"

"Man if your suffering that much. . . .well, don't get me wrong, then why try to hide it?"

"Oh, so be like you, is that what your saying?"

He grimace at my words. "No." He revolts.

"Then what?" I sigh, then I just scowl at the black board.

"I can't help but feel talking to me is uneasy for you. That you don't want to say anything else, am I right so far?"

I kind of liked him better when he didn't speak to me, yeah those moments were the best.

"Just please stop talking-I'm getting a little too tired of who ever your pretending to be."

"Oh," he now realize my frustration.

"You keep changing-bad cop good cop-which is it?"

"Neither." He says, coldly. I'm a little bit shock.

"Then who are you-"

"Something bad." Serious, that's all he has to give me, something bad. "Something really bad." He adds, reading my expression.

Like that made it any better.

Then I kept myself from saying anything else with him. Making sure I keep my eyes ahead. No more talking-I'd said enough any ways.

Then when class is about to end-Kalob stands up and says, "well, Sophia it's been nice chatting with you." Then he walks around, and swiftly walk towards the door. But just seconds after gliding out-the bell soon rings.

The class floods out and I'm in a hurry to go to my next class-though it's still my least favorite class, even after what happened on Friday. Actually that gives me another reason why I should skip, and not hurry to it. But I'm a good student, I go to my classes on time.

When I enter the class, stopping, hesitating a bit. My gut still twirling in sickness of that horrible feeling. So I walk up to my seat but suddenly people starts coming up to me, offering up seats at their table. I look over and see a short round man in his fifties. He has a bald head, glasses, a white T-shirt, and dark blue jeans.

"Sit down! Sit down kids."

Great, a sub. Every one ran to their seat, scared of the mans loud booming voice. Instead of taking a seat that they offered, I sit in my seat around the table-the boy ignoring me, which I liked kind of. . .space finally! And the twins making identical nasty faces at me. But I don't care. Just pull through this class, and I'll be home free.

So the sub identified himself as Mr. Guldak. He is pertty easy. He gives us this art packet that Mrs. Son left us. So I draw the small sketches, answer the questions-and then when its done I raise my hand and he comes walking to my table. At the same time Lukas finishes too. He scans our packets and walks back to Mrs. Son's desk. I glance at him. "What's wrong? You got staring problems?" He snaps, turning his back to me.

"No! I don't!" I reject it, lying.

"Really? Then don't look at our direction, twit!" The thinned faced twin said, sassy and viciously offensive.

"Well, why do you care-its between him and I, not some, dumb, nosey twins. Leave it alone." I bite back, showing her who is boss.

"Oh, is it? You and me?" He says, turning his back and looking at me.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology-I want your reason-"

"You were getting too close-I was reacting." Suddenly soft murmurs and groans start appearing throughout the class. I follow their gaze to the door, about to fall out of my seat-what is he doing here?

He walks casually towards us, stopping when the sub asks him, "who may you be?" Tension grows deep in the class when he says, "well, sir, I'm Danny Lauft. I'm sorry, I took the wrong turn." He sings a perfect, flawless voice. The sub looks down the list of our names, nodding and saying, "please sit down." no one spoke up to tell the sub who he really is, no one spoke at all-the class is petrified in fear.

Kalob shakes his head. My body goes numb when I feel his cool, dark presence sitting down next to me. I slowly creep my head to him.

"What-what are you doing? Doing in my class?" I whisper softly. "I followed you. Well, I had a-"

"A what? What did you have?" I question him, being careful of not getting him upset.

"Nothing! I just saw you-you were in trouble, hurt, maybe. . ." He trails off, grimacing again, in that same angered expression.

"Well you must be blind, then-you see me? I'm fine, I'm not in trouble-or even hurt. Okay? Good." I try to lighten up, telling, and hoping he'll see I'm fine. "I'm not buying it. . . .not for one second!" He yells softly. "I can't buy it, not alone will I not buy it I know better." Now getting back, getting more irritated when his eyes dart across the table to Lukas.

"And you! I know about Friday! So don't think your off, I'll make sure of it that your not. I'll bring you down if having too." He snarls, leaning into the table, closer to him. A challenge to speak brewing over Kalob as he waits. He inhale, his nostril flaring open as he suddenly changes-his body tightening in a huge mass of muscles. His eye darkening in-depth again, with a flare of thirst, hunger, a yearning.

This is horrifying me as anything I've seen out of him-this is Kalob looking like he wants to kill me but a thousand times worse! My body limping to the edge of my seat, a voice in my head screaming to me to run and to get out as fast as possible!

He stands up-I'm still too scared, too frozen in a state of terror, that my body can't move fast enough when he turns, pushing my chair and I back away from the table with a quick fly of his hands.

I fly backwards until my chair hit's the table across the room from ours, tipping back a little before falling down softly on the chair legs.

Kalob reaches for Lukas, grabbing him, and throwing him across the table, and down to the floor where I once sat. He holds him down by his collar. Kids standing up all around and I can't handle it any more!

"Kalob! No!" I scream-my voice louder-echoing more profoundly through the room.

Then I cuff my hand to my mouth-forgot about his name changed. Kalob's hand is above his head, about to take a swipe towards Lukas. I stand up from the chair, running forward.

I grab his upright arm, the one that's over Lukas's face, and pulling it back. . . .or at least I'm trying but it wont budge.

He looks at me anger flaring still, to kill, to kill now!

"Please! Don't!" I plead.

"I sent you over there for your own safety, now go! Let me handle this!" He pushes me back to his side.

"My safety is fine! Why do you care? I'm fine. . . .well, I was until you went all crazy!" I step forward again.

He clench his teeth, staring down at the boy, but suddenly he looks at me. Furious, beyond furious. The one thing I try not to do, I do!

"Sophia! Go! Get away for your own good, it's dangerous here, here and now. You must go!"

Then, just about to reject his quest, I feel someone pull me back from my arm. I look over my shoulder to see Sonia pulling me back, still. She steps in front of me, as if shielding me for what is to become of this whole situation.

Of the boy. The crowd of kid, that I'd forgotten about that surround us from all sides, is yearning for the action that was rudely interrupted by me. Suddenly The sub breaks through and start to yell at Kalob by the name he gave him, telling him to go-and telling Sonia to go with him.

And kept doing so, but Kalob refuses to give the boy a rest-frozen as he glares up at me as he grips the boys collar more firmly. He looks down at him, giving him a lift up off the floor.

"Don't you ever touch her, you filthy-" He stops himself, shakes his head, and throws him down the tiled flooring again.

He stands up straight, and turn to me and Sonia. "Come on Sonia!" He demands, taking her hand and pulling towards the door. People cleared through, out of their way.

And when they're there by the door, Kalob turns to me. "You, come with us, now!" He orders. I nod, walking up to them, noticing people whispering, and murmuring to each other as I pass.

4\. The Attack

"SOPHIA, LET ME WALK YOU TO THE PARKING LOT, IT'S MUCH SAFER LIKE THAT."

Kalob promises, trying to cool down from the previous events.

"Why?" I mumble. Kalob stops with Sonia stopping close by.

"I mean you came to my class-followed me, as you had said. And then, you, well, basically attacked a kid at my table-in all taking me out of class when it hasn't ended yet. So why?" I look up, his face masked so I really can't tell if he's upset or not. Mad-or furious. "All for your safety-to keep you on your feet." Sonia says. Surprisingly.

Then I can't help but to look back at Kalob when he cracks a soft smile.

"We'd been looking out for you the whole time, you see?" He shakes his head and walks on.

"Hey wait! That doesn't change anything! Hey, I still want to know why you had attacked him, and why did you think I was in some trouble? Hurt, maybe?"

"You had that feeling! A feeling that something bad was going to happen? Right? And you chose to ignore it. But I keened in, I ask those dumb questions, and all-nothing lead me to what I saw, you were hurt, in trouble! Never go to that boy again. All you are to him is something worth dead, you hear me?" He stops and turn to me, leaning over to me, making sure he'd got his point taken.

"How do you even know that?" I say, shyly.

"Because, Sophia, that's just how he is, he and all the others like him." He grinds his teeth, not trying to yell.

"Now if I didn't come, he'd have probably-" He squeezes his nose, as his fingers pinched it-trying to regain control.

"Come on guys, class gonna end soon. Let's try to hurry a bit." Sonia, for once is trying to in lighten the mood.

Kalob's piercing black eyes glaring at her before herding me next to his presence ever so fierce and dark, cold, and deep. We walk down the stretch of concrete leading out to the main side walk before getting to the parking lot beyond that.

"Kalob, remember. The importance of our. . . ." She trails off the moment she sees me looking at them, who has fallen behind, purposely perhaps.

"You do what you have to. I'll meet you after I get her across to her car." Then Sonia looks at me and dances off.

"Didn't I tell you to stop acting like you actually are truly nice, and care. . . .and get on with when you were the cruelest person I knew. The whole I want to murder you was nice."

"I'm the cruelest person you've met. . . .really, and we don't even talk to each other that often?"

I smack my hand to my lips, cuffing it around my mouth, regretting that I spoke my mind at all-now he knows.

"You don't have to talk to me-that's it, you don't talk to people, except for her and those boys! And your dark, and cold-all the time, almost, well all the time. . . .even when you act all oddly nice-like, but really, your still that grinding maniac who looks to kill!" I talk through my hand. Can't believe I'm telling him this.

"Oh, really?"

I nod.

Waiting for some reaction from him, any negative reaction. But he never shows any type of angered reaction that he might've shown-none at all, which shocks me, for knowing who this is that stands before me.

When we're on the sidewalks edge, shy of the parking lot, Kalob says, "So do you want me to walk you to your car-or do you think you can do it on your own?"

"Its bad enough for you to take me out of class, not alone walk me to the parking lot. I'm not some kid, you know. I mean, uh, I can manage the few yards to my car." I hurry to make sure no serious feelings come between us, knowing he'll snap probably. . . .and right now, I really really don't want to argue, or deal with Kalob for another second.

He seems a bit surprised, not wanting to lose sight, or let go of me, he stares dangerously at me.

"F-fine." he forces it out, he's probably still in the 'I'm still in trouble' mode. It takes him a few moments before he finally let's go.

"Go, take care whatever Sonia wanted. . . .I'm fine." I'm really getting agitated with him-can you snap out of it already? Be angry at me, storm off and never want see my face again. Do something! And go, leave!

So he force himself to move, walking pass me. I watch as he sulks towards the car that Sonia Kaile and Seth is at, standing and waiting. I nod once before stepping down from the side walk, after Kalob has pass.

"Sophia! Sophia! Sophia!" I hear my name being called from behind. I turn myself to see Lukas standing by the side walk-a smug smile hugely placed on his face, and his dark yellowish brown eyes dark in content to kill.

But then I'm thrown off when I blink and he's gone-am I hearing, seeing things? Then I turn back around and head down the parking lot-when I'm at my car I notice Kalob is there, waiting.

"I thought-" I try to finish but end up choking. I turn to open my door, turning uncomfortably around to him. "She's fine-everything is, uh, good. But you on the other hand I'm not sure about."

I roll my eyes at him and motion inside my car-really starting to freeze. "How can you stand not to wear a coat in this freezing weather?" He shrugs. And I don't bother to go on, either.

"So what? Your just going to stand there?" I say, sitting in my seat of my car.

"No, I'm going to be with you-till we get to your house. Sonia, Kaile, and Seth has already got the plan.

"No, no, no! I refuse it! I'm fine-get that in your thick skull of yours!"

"Sophia," he leans against my car, looking down at me-glaring his dark, black eyes so huge that there's little room for the white in his eyes except for the very corners. "I still don't buy it."

"Goodbye, Kalob," my voice straining in frustration. Then looking down, and away from his gaze, I shut my door. I start my my engine and drive out of the parking space, watching as the kids are now flooding through the lot.

While I drive, I swear I see Kalob in my rearview mirror staring at me through the glass. Standing, head slightly cocked, with guarding eyes as he became more faded as I drive further, and by the time I hit the corner I lose sight of him completely.

The next day when I wake up I have that feeling from yesterday still lingering over me. As I jump out of bed, staring out of my window-like every morning-I realize that there's another layer of snow. Right now, though, the snow has stopped. So when I go down stairs, eat my usual bowl of cereal with Lauren, of course she leaves almost when I'm done with my cereal.

Today she said a silent goodbye, and walked silently through the living room out the door to her black car. Half of me wanting to hurry and go to school-the other half had more sense and wanted to stay a little while longer-not wanting to face Kalob, afraid he might still think somethings wrong with me, obviously there's not. And not wanting to speak to Lukas thinking he'll blame me for the attack yesterday. . . .but then, there is away to avoid that hopefully.

Driving in to the school parking lot I'd notice that the Shelby hasn't been parked in its usual space. It's not any where in sight. So I kind of thought that it's unusual for them to be late-to not be there, waiting, scoping the lot. I drive by the empty space and drive down to park.

When I cut the engine off, grab my bag, and get out I hesitate for a moment. I swear I see something. But when I look close and I see nothing I try to ignore it with it I also ignore the thing that's got my stomach in knots and got my head spinning over and over-the words piercing through like a unbreakable force that protects it from staying in my head. Sophia something's wrong, its very wrong here. So why don't you turn around and go home?! Somethings dead wrong here! the unbreakable force voiced out. But there's more. Kalob was right-you should've listened!

I eventually grab my head with my nails clawing at my scalp as I try to make the voice stop. I walk to school like that-my head low, in the cover of my hood, my hand holding my head firmly like that would stop the voice. It didn't. Then, suddenly I hear a weird noise-I look up, lay my hands down to my side, and look around. Until I hear a voice-next to me on the left, by the parked cars that are closer to me.

I gasp, instantly frozen as I see Lukas standing against the driver side of an old faded red dodge truck that's probably made in the 70's.

"Well-" His eyes still yellow brown in content to kill, with a deep smug smile "-look at this, me and you."

"I-"

"Oh, please. Save it!" He walks forward, speeding the three steps to me grabbing my arm from running away to my escape. He lets go quickly, walking around me-walking more dog-like than cat-like as he wraps around me. I feel him pull my hood down and smell me, smell the back of my neck-smell the hair that falls in straight layers down my neck, down my back.

He suddenly growls, sounding almost, if not exactly like a ravage wolf out to hunt, to kill. And then he makes a final lap around, back in front of me, teeth bare, and his lips curled up as he's still growling.

"That guy who attacked me, Kalob I think his name is? I give him credit-he saw you in trouble-even after I put a shield on him and, uh, Sonia? He came! Discovered what I am and attacked me! But he and the others made a fatal mistake. They're not here to watch you, to protect you! How stupid of them! Right? They go all that trouble, and send them to find and protect you. They're such idiots for leaving you like this. Am I right?"

"I don't know what your talking about. What do you mean they were sent to protect? Protect me? Why?" I ask, feeling his beaming killer yellow-brown eyes at me. He growls that wolf-like snarl.

Then he leans forward saying, "so your saying you don't know?" He grins largely at me. "You are clueless. . . ." He trails off, growling. Before I know it he's adding to his words, "to everything, aren't you? You really don't know. And here I am thinking you were playing dumb, but you are really and truly clueless." He laughs. "How dumb of I."

"Lukas, why are you doing this?" I'm scared out of my mind. "You need common sense." His sharp yellow-brown eyes meet mine-it is like a knife going through my pupils. Also, I basically fall to the ground. As soon as I look away, I see another one.

"London." He whispers to himself.

"Hello there brother of mine!"

"London, darling, how are you lovely sister?" His elegant charm lit her up like a firecracker.

"That's gross, you flirt with your own sister!" I say out loud. "Oops." Dang it! I should really stop saying things out loud! I thought. I'm on a roll with it.

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Lukas give me a hurtful look.

"So, brother, who is your friend?" She gives me a glance.

"This is Sophia, 'the one.'" They both give me a very creepy look when he says that.

"Oh, well, if she's 'the one', then why is she on the ground?" She gives him a very awkward look.

"I have no idea, but this one, this one is clueless."

"Oh, this simply will not do. We can not have a clueless ellipse, now can we?" She whispers something in his ear I heard them but I couldn't make out the words.

"Yes, well we will have her taken care of as soon as the others are taking care of first." He spit near me.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"No," He grabs me by the waist into the truck, throwing me in. he releases me, and the moment he does I try to scoot to the other side to my escape, but the dark black haired girl, London crawls in. "For 'the one' your really weakly normal. That's what any human would do." Lukas grumbles as he gets in and shut the door. The engine start, and London shut her door before we're off.

"We will not let you go!" He screams back. "Get that straight!"

"Darling, don't scream in the car, its very rude." She says softly.

"Yes, of course. My apologies." He looks at the road with heavy eyes like he's going to pass out.

I scoot and wiggle as I feel the girl, London clawing my wrist to keep me still in the seat, beside her by the window. London yells but barley.

"Wha-"

Suddenly a loud metallic squeal is getting closer and closer, I raise in alert of the noise and London screaming. Lukas jerks the truck to the right to the curb of the road, feeling the tires twitch to gain control-no match, though, no match at all. Seconds tick and I struggle, curling back, ready for impact as the truck tips-and another truck crashes into us from the driver side. All I hear is glass hitting the ground and the scraping metal of the truck skidding down the pavement on its side coming to a stop.

What feels too long occurs with silence in the air.

"Sophia." Darkness, nothing but darkness-and, and then, I feel it-the suffocation from something tackling on top of me.

Suddenly the metal frame of the truck above my head-close around my wedge body is suddenly being pried open. The loud scrapping metal that has been pried open around me-I struggle to find my eyes, to make them open, but I'm not able to.

I hear a males voice.

"Its me, Kalob." My eyes finally resurface in slits, realizing a dark tunnel above me as I see a dark figure, clamping the metal around me. He reaches for me-suddenly uplifting something that had me wedge and trapped. Then I feel the breath I was staggering for, now I'm able to breathe again. These arms hold me.

"Its me, Kalob," he growls softly, repeating his words that take me back, what seems so long ago when I had that horrific nightmare, or what I remember of it:

"You will not touch her anymore!" Kalob says.

I look over to him, into the dark where the boy seems to be standing over my killer, tackled down violently to the floor. But suddenly the pain becomes too much to bear that my head fall to the wood floor, slipping away. . . .until I hear his voice softly, gruesomely, and yet caring, and yet a yearning to help me somehow.

"Its me, Kalob. Sophia, hold on, please just stay with me-you must with me, with us. . . ." His voice slips away, unconsciously I'm gone, with him, his cold presence crouch low to me-gone.

"We are leaving right now." He picks me up and I hear a loud metallic pop, the nightmare gone, and the real life starting up again. And as soon as he leaps out and starts walking I hit the floor of glass and concrete again, my head cracking on impact, knocking me in shock of pain.

"You aren't leaving with her!" Lukas pushes Kalob out of his way. "Here we go, I have you once again and you aren't leaving my site." Lukas smirks through the dark tunnel of my way of seeing and drags me to the middle of the road, smearing blood that has started to fill around me.

Kalob looks my way and gets up. "Really, why do you keep getting in the damn way?!"

He let go of me, then he walks his way through. Kalob runs after him in this blur and tackles him, throwing him into the pavement. But Lukas slips out with ease and takes Kalob and throws him off. Kalob heads down-but turns around and blurs his arm in a one movement back punch. But then he suffers a blow from Lukas.

I see Kalob-he's gasping. Then I see London charging after Kalob while Lukas's still grasp him, and strikes. London strikes fluently but Kalob blurs up-breaks off and grab London.

Suddenly I start to feel someone jump on me. "Stay down for now, its me Sonia." She says. I feel the cold touch-the broken bones underneath. . . .

Then I feel myself fade into a long tunnel of blackness, it has now taken over me, everything being lost in the darkness.

My eyes flitter and a whole new speed of light and sound occurs. Bright lights overhead-the busyness around me and I realize-I'm in a stretcher. And the busyness is the EMTs.

"Get her in here! Quick! She's lost a lot of blood; the broken bones seems to be-" I start losing consciousness again, the beaming lights blurring until they turn dim. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't understand how-how I got here-just then the darkness sweeps over me as though just falling asleep, but scarier at first. But then I'm just too out of it to stop it from coming, I'm just slipping away.

"Sophia," Kalob rises his voice. "Sophia wake up, wake up-please!"

My eyes open and see I'm back in the huge, and dark space with Kalob in front of me, crouched down, his cold presence still there. "Sophia are you-!" He's panicked-like really panicked like I've never seen him like that ever before.

"Kalob-what's wrong-what's a matter?" I choke, not realizing how severer my injuries are-and the pain-

"Your-"

"I'm what?" I screech, frantic, screaming in pain.

Kalob leans in and says, "your going to be fine, now, just hold on a little bit longer."

"Sophia-oh Sophia, honey I. . . . are you okay?" I squint my eyes into slits, realizing that's Lauren's voice that I hear, "uh, y-yeah mom. F-f-fine!" Feeling not so fine after a moment of realizing where I was, the pains and the other person around me-my eyes widening to see not just Lauren, but a man with dark hair brownish skin, and a white coat hang over his shoulders that is walking around the opposite side where Lauren stands.

"Sophia."

I look at her before looking at the doctor.

"Y-yeah?"

" I'm Dr. Tomm. How do you feel?" He introduces himself.

"Uh," I cringe, "sore."

"You were in car accident, Sophie."

I look up at her, puzzled: not about the car accident, but why on earth did she call me Sophie.

"Lauren, may I speak to you outside, please?"

She looks up away from me, and towards him.

"Uh, sure." Then she looks back at me, "I'll see you in a little while," She smiles dimly before walking with the doctor out of the small-perfectly squared room. With walls that are pale green and a single sink before getting to the door.

"Sophia?" The door opens after what feels like only a couple of seconds of them leaving, thinking Lauren left something, I reply:

"Mom is that you?"

Then I hear his laugh, my eyes reopen and stare up towards the corner where the door is, and in front of it. . . .Kalob.

Why is he even here-I know it's not to do with me!

"Sophia." He grumbles in a throaty growl. Gulp! Help me! "Talk now," he continue to growl, he walks towards the hard as cardboard, railed bed.

"So. . . .what you saw-what you heard, ignore it. Better off, forget about it-all of it."

"I-I wont, I cant! I was taken by Lukas and some girl London-I was in a accident, a bad accident that you caused. Maybe you wanted to kill us-I don't know!" I whisper, trying to calm my temper, and trying to get him unfired up. But then as I try to move, pain strikes in several different spots throughout my body.

"If I didn't cause that-" He looks over his shoulder, watching the door before he says, "if I didn't cause that accident-you'd be dead if it wasn't for me!" He breaks his whispery voice and blast a scream at me.

"I could've died in the accident-" I trail off quickly, watching him shake his head immediately in rejection of my attempt, walking closer until he's next to my bed.

"If I wanted you dead I could've left you, I didn't have to bother or help you-but I didn't leave you to die with them! And I wouldn't have tried to take you away from them-if I wanted you dead."

I step back from his response, thinking it through, feeling so small under Kalob's wrath. "But. . ."

"No Sophia-Sonia and I-we saved you from a death that was coming when they had you." He sighs, defeating himself from his own argument.

"Thank you," I say finally, under my breath, barely coming out as words.

He nods, "I didn't come here to argue with you, I really came here to say "I'm sorry" that I caused you pain, it wasn't my attentions to do so." He's snarling more less than when he came in.

"Sonia and I got you some flowers." He grumbles, trying to be the nice guy again, and this time-I'm grateful he is.

He sets the red and white roses down on the nightstand next to me, "I'm so sorry about this." For the first time his voice is like velvet, with no tense over cast of angry, growling, and just pissed off Kalob.

I nod, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Kalob."

"I got to go, your mother is coming. And I don't think you want to explain to her what I'm doing here," He starts to growl again, and I feel myself sinking down like a small child.

He turns around, "I'll see you in school?"

"Yeah," I gulp, "school."

Then he walks across, disappearing through the door, glancing over to me protectively before shutting the door.

My mom comes in shortly afterwards with the doctor behind her.

"Okay, Sophia. I 'm going to feel your leg, you tell me if it hurts or not. Okay?"

He unfolds the blanket, revealing my mangled left leg, and my arm, both covered in a soft cast. The doctor start poking my knee cap, which stung, but nothing serious. But then he got lower and I almost screamed my lungs out because of it.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to see-its over," he lays the blanket over me again.

Two weeks pass, and my mom wheels me away in a wheel chair, parking me by the front entrance-she leaves to get the car. And when I see her parking in from the front, I feel a sense of relief.

She walks in and help me up with my one good arm, the other has a cast. While I get up I feel my bones aching as the left boot on my leg is holding it together getting in the way as I get a grasp on walking again.

"You okay, sweetie?" she looks behind her, looking back at me.

"I-I think so." As I wobble close behind her, trying to walk on my own.

"Sophia-what were you doing driving a truck?" I refuse to look at her while being in this car with her. My eyes keeping watch outside the window.

"I wasn't!" I hiss through my teeth.

"You were with someone?" The worry spikes-high panic rush through her.

Finally I look at her knowing I would have to sooner or later, as I say, "not that way, Lauren!"

I bite my lip. No, it's the type where this boy and his sister talk crazy about Kalob and the others-about me too, and they force me in a truck, and take off type of thing. The one where Kalob comes and rams us viciously down. Okay? Geez!

"Don't speak to me like that, Sophia Ann! I'm-" I snap my head back at her while I am in the motion of turning back to the window.

"No-don't even say mother-you've never been my mother before-why now?! Why today?"

When we get to the drive-walk in the house, about this time we haven't talked to each other at all when she immediately calls Damen. She explains to him this stupid story something like-oh Damen Sophia was with someone in a truck-had a accident and now has a horribal broken arm and a splintering broken leg. She could've died, Damen! Do I punish her for being in someones truck-for skipping school? Just free riding with some kid that had them in an accident? Damen? Tell me! I'm so lost!

I walk up the stairs with a little of an challenge to do so and go into my room. Mad, so mad that my mom thinks that-thinks that I'd do that! I would never do that! They took me! Err! I lay flat on my bed-a pillow over my head. I'm crying-distraught of every bit of my mo-Lauren's words.

"Sophia?" I hear her voice-the sound of her knuckles pound on my door clearly, she sounds strained in frustration and confusion. I peek from under the pillow-watching her move in and nearing my bed from her reflection in the mirror. I feel her take the pillow off from over me, rubbing my hair straightly all the way lining my back.

Then like some kind of child she lifts me up and cradles me in her arms-and I let her do it, too, that's what scares me.

"Father and I talked-I decided that you'd already had a tremendous handful. . . .and you aren't dead so your off."

"And dad-what is his thoughts?" I look up at her, pulling away.

"Totally cool with it!" She smiles-making me crack a unwelcome laugh. "Actually he was more worried for you than anything! He loves you so much, Sophie."

There she goes with the whole Sophie thing again.

"Sophie was always the name I called you when you were just a inkling, huh. . . ." She trails off in memory lane. . . .the little she has of my child years. . . .not even, more as I in my baby phase. Because that's all she has, well, not any more anyways. "It's fine. . . .I forgive you, mom. All I want is a mom that I can come home to." I lean forward, and one arm hugging her. Not as awkward this time. Am I letting go now? Am I really forgiving the mother that left me so many years earlier. I start to cry again. "Mom I love you."

When she leaves-I'm tired, horribly I can't fall asleep. So I get up walk sluggishly out of my room and down stairs quietly-getting the keys of my car-and remembering, wait, wasn't it still in the parking lot of the school?

"Yeah-it's here, your car I mean." She says watching my expression of pure shock when I happen to find the keys laying on the table. I instinctively reach for it with my right arm-pulling it back instantly in pain.

"Get some pain medicine, Sophia. Obviously your in pain. Lay down take the medicine and go to bed. Get some of your pillows and plop your arm on them-rest, I'm not asking either, young lady!"

I nod and back track up stairs headed towards the bathroom though of my room first, took the first pill bottle that I see and take three pills, heading for my bedroom. Getting in my bed and laying in my hundreds and hundreds of pillows, resting my arm on some that I laid next to.

5\. The Lies And The Truth

"SOPHIA!"

Eddy drops his mouth, his arms spread out like a huge, warming blanket coming around me. But then I flinch and he stops realizing the huge balky cast on my arm and the bulky boot on my left leg.

"I heard you went and got in an accident. You okay?" his huge but usual sickening, annoying, but got to love it smile down to a small crack in his lips-his eyes now sympathizing me with my boo-boo. Then I stick my cast up arm, slowly, painful to show him.

"Yeah, but your okay though-I mean your not dead, right?" I put my arm down and walk with him-meeting Alex at her locker. When we're there I see Alex throwing things in and slamming it, shoving all the junk in, forcing it to fit.

"Hey Al!" Eddy laughs, "Need a hand?"

He leans his shoulder on the locker next to hers.

"Hey!" She waves at both of us. "Sophia, who tried to kill you girl? You look beat up!"

I freeze, thinking back, thinking of those seconds, minutes. . . .however long I was with him.

Yes I freeze, yes I'm lost with the pictures of him waiting. . . .of the girl. . . .of Kalob and Sonia. . . .of the horrible crash, the fight between Lukas and Kalob. . . .Sonia's voice and her bone chilling touch on my skin.

"I was just playing! Geez!" I'm snapped back and then I look at her.

"Hey, wait! You guys are dating, since when?" My mouth hangs out.

"Uh. . . . ," Alex is almost speechless when she starts.

"Yeah, we started last Saturday."

"Oh, and today is Wednesday. Huh, couldn't have told me sooner?"

"Sorry." Eddy shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh let me get the door!" He says, opening the door of our class, "ladies first." What a gentlemen. Yeah right-don't get me wrong, he is. . . .but he's just-

Suddenly all of my thoughts go blank-dead silent.

I feel Eddy take my bag, take my books and walk towards our desks with Alex. Watching not one but two! The aggressive, dark, cold Kalob sitting in his usual back row seat-but the gorgous blond, Sonia stands next to him.

He turn his head-eyes dark and more unknown than usual-Sonia, like venom itself seething in to me looks at me too. Then my eyes dart to the row next to theirs where Eddy is waving to me, jumping down excitedly-luckily no name callings.

I head towards the estatic Eddy. Then quickly as a flash of light I watch Sonia zip through, passing me with these venomness, but watchful eyes before darting out of the room. Eddy helps me throughout class with my work, writing it and writing his-actually Alex helps him while he helps me.

Then there's Kalob who surprises me when I see he takes no notice in looking-just clinching his jaw tightly while looking the other way. Then at the end of class, minutes left he suddenly breaks that habit and looks over before I watch him stand up and walk towards us. He leans over me and Eddy.

"I'll take care of your stuff if. . . ."

But Eddy is already shaking his head no! "I got it!" I shake my head as I watch Eddy wave his knuckles in front of Kalob's face. Then out of know where Kalob hands tackle down his desk-the desk bending triangularly through-in the same downward position that the table suffered in seventh period that one day, the very first day I went here where I saw the side of Kalob that I hadn't before earlier that day!

Eddy flies into the back side of the desk so hard from the fear that was proceeded. I flinch and jump-hitting my arm hard on the wood-pain striking through in such a fast paste it shocks me. I let out a yelp and I see I'd attracted his attention-Kalob's. He growls and looks at me-and instead of the rage, it's concern. . . . a kind of sympathy.

"Sophia-are you okay? Let me see!" He demands, fist balled up ready to slam it down-instead he releases it and gently put it on my desks back.

"No!" I whimper, holding back tears of pain.

I cradle my arm as gentle as possible. "Let me see it, Sophia!" He says, softer, less aggressive.

I shake my head, stand up and turn to him, "no, Kalob!" I reach my arm out from cradling the bad one-weakly shaking the hand as it goes for my bag and my books. But in a quick fly I watch Kalob's hand grab all my books and reach down for my bag. "No!" I whine.

"Oh no, I have it, Sophia Davis!"

Stop using my name like that! Your not Lauren!

The bell rings and I start my way-feeling annoyed that the person behind me-the person who has my stuff, is Kalob! Kalob is the reason that I have this cast on my arm-this boot that gives me a limp into my walk-all thanks to him.

But maybe he's right. . . .maybe he did me a favor. . . .maybe I would've been dead if he hadn't been there. But how did he know that-he had've known? But how. . . .I mean how else could he have been there-if he didn't know, that is?

"Uh. . . .bye!" Eddy and Alex both wave, passing Kalob and I and moving out the door in the mash of students. Kalob strangely cleared a path for me and shielded my arm as I went through. Just wait, Kalob, I'll get my questions out of you soon enough.

Embarrass and feeling like a child being walk with an adult-I'm close by Kalob just few steps next to me. Unable to speak the words that run in my mind over and over. Like: (Uh, well, why weren't you and the boys and Sonia at school-how did you know I was with Lukas and his sister. . . .Londan? Why did you even bother to stop-smash the truck with us inside. . . .why Kalob? Why did you think that you could tell me to forget about it. . . .all of it, you really think I will)?

I sigh.

"What is it? Is your arm okay-is your leg okay?"

I shake my head.

"You were right about Lukas. . . .about-" I look down, unable to face him. I stop and lean against a line of lockers. He shakes his head, and start to speak. "I knew you'd not forgotten!" He flash his teeth and walk on.

Stopping, turning, and asking, "are you coming?"

I come to him and drag behind as he takes me to class-English is only a few turns away.

"You need to leave-okay? Go to-"

He swipes back to me and bites as he says angrily, "no! Not leaving you-not a chance!"

"I need to get this out of my head, Kalob-I want to know that I'm not insane!"

"About what happened two weeks ago? No!"

"Fine-I'll let it go. . . .for now anyways." I look at him and scowl before pushing through into my class, feeling his eyes on me before walking across with me setting my things down-and disappearing.

Since then my days been almost to normal-other than people pressing to help me with my work and help me with about everything else-and the hole saddness I feel when they do so, feeling so guilty for using people to help me-all wrong for me.

And of course the teachers has been kind of synthesizing me, what else, oh! Also I'd notice kids spoke more to me, telling me all of what I heard all ready! (I heard you went in a car accident-I'm so sorry to hear that. Is it true? Did you really go in a car accident)? They would say. If only they knew what really happened-then, well, then they'd say it's a lie. Only one person knows about who'd caused it-and I told him to keep quiet, or he's dead! But Eddy seems reliable, trust worthy enough.

"Sophia?" I look over, "can I help you?" She says, gladly to help me with anything she's able to help with.

"Alex, I'm. . . ." I press my lips together, thinking, watching her anxious expresion. "Let me get that!" She snag my books, ripping them out of my arm-my book bag next.

Then she's off-leaving me and Eddy in the dust. We walk to lunch-Eddy make small talk, and I'm tending to my arm, surprisingly listening to what he has to say. Most of what it is are friendly jokes and matter like that. When we're at the cafeteria's first doubled doors I see Alex holding her stuff while holding mine.

"Here," she smiles, kissing Eddy on the cheek and handing him my bag.

"Oh, gee, it's what I always wanted-another bag." Eddy jokes, smiling his usual smile.

"Okay-okay, smarty pants!" She sticks her tongue out and walks through after these group of girls giggling loudly about something-I really don't understand girls sometimes.

Eddy follows her. I follow them and I stop-looking for Kalob, or, at least Sonia-they're the only ones who has the answers that I'm looking for.

Nothing. I couldn't find any of them. So I catch up with Alex and Eddy and walk to our table after going and getting out of line. Being the last behind them.

"Sophia," he purrs in my ear. "Sophia turn around. Turn around. . . .just turn around."

Where was he-I didn't see him-didn't detect him. So when-where did he come from? And how could I let him sneak by? I turn around to see him-tense and uncomfortable-and, of course angered.

"I'm not talking to you-I wont till I get my answers I deserve to know. Why wont you talk about it? You cannot make me forget-I can't, I just can't do it." I sigh and turn to see them turned and looking at us.

"I don't want to say anything more-unless, unless you have what I'm looking for!" "Well-fine-! Is that our thank you for saving your life-okay, great?! For being your guardians?! Man good luck trying to get the answers to your questions now!" He says. "I don't ever want to speak to you. . . .your messing everything up! I didn't need you to slam into the truck-didn't need you to cause the accident! You didn't have to come at all! I can find my answers somewhere else-leave me alone if your not going to confess! All and all-get away!"

"Sophia, everyone's listening-your so mad that you didn't even remember all the people here is listening." He says quieter now.

And then my anger fades and I'm flooded with shame and embarrassment. The cafeteria is quieter-and with staring eyes too. I flash a look up at him-of course-he's stoned and unmoving, I then, suddenly drop my tray-enough for it to echo loudly, slowly until it just stops bouncing-food flying off. And then I'm off, racing across the room-and to the doors, running out.

But I stop, for some reason, I stop and turn to look back at the doors. Combing my hand through my hair I feel distraught, and mad, and even fidgety. But I couldn't stay in there, no, I cant-not what just happened.

I walk around before leaning against the wall next to the doors. After only a few minutes I hear the doors open and I look-expecting the worse, but in relief when I see its Alex coming with my books in hand.

"Sophia, you okay girl?"

I shake my head, "I'm humiliated." She nods understanding.

"Did Kalob really cause the accident?"

"Yeah. He did! On purpose! But he was-well. . . .helping me." She looks astonished and confused.

"Yeah, funny, right?" I crack a weak stumbling laugh, barely could hear it come out through my lips.

"What-wait he caused the accident-what to help you?"

But only if she knew about the other half-him coming and trying to get me. But Lukas. . . .he stopped him-Kalob then tackled him. If she knew that she'd think I'm crazy.

I mean why would Kalob do that? I mean he's Kalob! What more can I say?

"What? There's more?"

"No!" Of course not!"

"Why would he do that, though? I mean Kalob's never been known to do things like that."

I shrug-I would have the answers-but Kalob don't seem to want to share.

"Oh, well, uh do you want to c-" She stops when the door reopens again and he comes out from those doors.

Alex looks at him and she suddenly stiffens-eyes bugged eyed, about to scream when she decides to look at me. Put my books down in front and run back in the cafeteria. "Are you mad at me?"

"He sighs. "Yeah-but not at you. . . .not yet."

"I didn't tell her-I swear."

"I know. But you did tell her that I caused it-that I did it to help you. . . .I think that's enough. Don't you?"

"A: how do you know I said that, B: are you talking to me because your going to tell me why you did what you did-tell me what I want to know? Or, tell me a lie?" I say like the foolish person I am.

"Okay-I did it because"- his eyes narrow in black slits -"because I was at the right place at the right time-and didn't I tell you that I saw you in trouble-that you were in trouble, maybe hurt. . . ." He changes the subject quickly. Which makes me furious!

"You can keep the lies to yourself. I don't want to hear it. The truth. Explain to me why-how this happened? What's the point of-"

"I told you-I was at the right place-on the right time."

"I think it's suspicious-you going crazy-telling me I'm in trouble maybe hurt. And next-you and the others aren't at school-Lukas attacks me and what? You and Sonia were just there? How did you even know it was really me with them?! I want answers! Not the lies again-don't you think about lying! Cause now your telling me lies or not even saying anything!"

He growls, then he says, "why can't you please go with it-and drop it?"

"No-I wont except it!"

"Too bad!" He growls.

And then I see him bend down to get my books-he has my bag too.

"He said that I was 'the one' and that I. . . .well, I don't know exactly what it is-a ellipse?" Kalob suddenly straighten and looks like he's about to have a heart attack or something.

"The ellipse?" He chokes. I nod and reach for my stuff-Kalob stepping back.

"No, uh, its nothing!" He turns aggressive again. "Its nothing!"

I can see its not nothing-easy, too easy to tell it bugged him. This kind of surprises me with him.

"What is it-I know something's bothering you? What is it-is it the ellipse? Whatever it is? Kalob?"

"I said to drop it!"

Err! Crap Kalob! "I hate you!" I scream in frustration. "I wish you left me with Lukas so I could die!" I threaten.

"No! No you don't mean that-not at all! You needed me to be there-I had to protect you from harm!" He growls agitatedly getting violent. He narrow his eyes and sighs as he looks down, and saying, "you are alive, and all I want-all we want is you to stay alive. Let's keep it that way, okay? I'm sick of this! Me and Sonia was at the right place-right time-and we happen to save you! Got it?!"

"So-" But I cut off due to him walking around and ignoring me.

Walking away with my stuff. I couldn't follow him, my legs didn't want to move. Also I didn't want to-he was lying, and I didn't want to rub it in and just get nothing but an angrier Kalob than his usual self.

I walk the few steps to the door-open it with my good hand, and peer in. letting it close before leaning on it and sighing. Then I go-heading for my class, only a few yards down the hall-I jump from the loud bell ringing.

And I freeze as an reaction of all the kids swarming around and out-and I'm worried about my stuff. So I hurry to class-stopping dead in my tracks when I make it to the office, not the main office, but the sign off office, where you get released-and see Kalob, Sonia, and the biggest of the dark-haired boys outside in front. They're walking with this drop dead gorgeous male, maybe in his twenties-but defiantly older than the three. He has dark curly blond hair and is built, lightly muscular.

But one things right-they're all paled skin-all gorgeous-all too gorgeous to belong. Even here in Olympia. Then suddenly I watch as it takes motion-all four staring at me as they pass me to find the door-Kalob staring the longest-then Sonia and the last male that is kind of familiar other than he's with Kalob-and hangs out with no one else but him, Sonia, and the youngest looking boy.

Which I now see is missing. They pass me with pure grace and elegance. Then they disappear and I'm left staggering. And then I remember Kalob's hands didn't have anything in them, they were empty. When I make it to class I'm stopped when I see my books stacked neatly on my side of the table-book bag laid on the floor against one of the table legs.

He did that-why would he do that-how so fast? I just saw him leave-how did he come here and leave that quickly?

Then I'm pushed in by a kid-and by that note I walk in and sit down. I hear a squeal from a seat moving back from the table behind me. Then I hear some one that's so quiet I didn't even hear him when he sits in Kalob's seat. Its when he says something is when I take notice.

"Hi. I'm Seth. Your Sophia-Sophia the one Kalob saw-and helped you in the car accident. Right?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly."

Then I remember he's with them. Why is he here and the others have left? I glance up at him and straighten back down.

"So what do you need help with? Do you need help-no of course you do." He says casually normal-his voice so unlike any of the beautiful fours. So child-like-but so, so warm hearted too. But his looks could fool you if he keeps quiet-which he does.

This is the first time I've heard his voice at all.

"Well," I start, straightening myself first, "I, um, I can-" But he's all ready on it before I can even get a grasp on things. His hands fly in one blur of a motion-getting something. Something I can't process at first. But then he's writing.

"Please don't-I mean-" I flinch, turning back to him when I see this boy turning tighter, spanning in this mass of muscles-or the ones he had-his eyes, now a realization. A light marble grey, thinner, lighter color in the middle of his eyes-where his pupils are-and darker at the edges. Then a bigger realization-I've never noticed what their eyes are. . . .or anything for that matter. . . .just their odd beauty.

These eyes are so different-so horrifying-so amazing. Thousand times more eye catching than the opposite of them-Kalob's dark-coal colored eyes-the only one of the four I'd noticed beyond the beauty. Or-in his case, gruesomeness.

"What are you staring at, huh?" He stops in mid flight of his hand, lifting it off the sheet of paper.

Those gray eyes gleaming in a way that stops me immediately-embarrass, so embarrass. It still attracted me in, he's the center the edge and everything else. I'm somehow being pulled in. then its over in a flash-the pull-the everything-its gone.

"Mr. Farrell? What's the answer? Do you know the answer to the question?"

He looks down shine a smile on the corner of his lips-and says, "of course Miss Griff-the answer is the solution of the of the problem-it cannot be done without it." He finally looks up at her.

"Good. Good job Seth. Sophia-is he helping you? You want him you help you?" Um. . . .sure." I look at him-glancing shortly before looking at her. "Its fine-he's no problem." I add.

Smiling shortly at her, "oh. . . .I'm not, huh?" He challenges-for a first time he sounds dark-mad is the word.

He becomes more and more like a mass of muscles-muscles bulging through-now he's becoming scary, but even though his eyes are becoming black instead of that brilliant gray at least not as deep like Kalob's, it is his stare becoming long and dragged out.

But still I turn my head down. "Why are you suddenly acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Mad-angry-scary." He shrugs and looks down at me.

After that class pretty much lingered on-me and the boy are quiet, but he still helps me and does his work in tremendous speeds.

"Why are you still here?" He asks. I blink from analyzing him and working in concentration.

"I mean you just got in a car accident-so why come? And sorry for that earlier-I'm kind of angry." Really-no kidding. "I just received a broken wrist and a broken leg-that's all, okay, uh. . . .Seth."

"Oh," he sets my pencil down-on my paper. He blinks-his eyes softening, turning grey again. He grabs my binder, open it, and clip the paper-and slide the pencil in its holder. Then closes my binder softly. "Thanks." I gesture. He nods and picks my stuff up-stands up-and walk around me, and even picks up my bag with one swish of his hand.

"Seth-what are you doing? Sit back down! The bell hasn't rung yet-and-" He sighs-as though he expected her words. "Well-Sophia asked me to take her to class." Well-okay-fine. Go ahead." He nods and looks down, and look at me. I look up at

him-in pure shock and fear.

"Lets go!" He smiles at me in away that's cricked and dark. He puts his free arm

out-grips me, pulling me up with a slight gentleness. And I let him take me out of the room-rather ashamed and embarrass. My head down low as we walk out of class. "How did you do that-how-" He shrugs. "So what class do you have?" He ignores my attempts.

My eyes widen, bulging out-suddenly remembering Lukas. Suddenly-I lean against the lockers. I can't go to class. No-if he's there-well I'll-

Sophia you okay?" He says smooth-but concerned.

Art-I have art-but I don't think I can go-" He suddenly cocks his head-smiles crookedly. "I don't know if you know him-but its Lukas-he's in my class and I don't-" He grinds his teeth suddenly.

"I know!"

I think that over for a moment-processing that short 'I know'.

"What do you mean you know? Like how?"

He shakes his head and say, "Kalob." I sigh, should've known better-he's with him for crying out loud! He turns and walks a couple feet forward before stepping back to me. "Now come on-lets go."

My eyes wide-still thinking of Lukas-the boy who started out nice became very sour-who took advantage of their absent, and took me. . . .

"Its okay-I'm here if your too scared."

I nod-taking strides forward. He walk solemnly behind me. Suddenly the bell rings and when it does we're at the last corner to the class room-no surprise when I start shaking-horrified clear through me. I stare intensely at the class entrance before staring back at Seth. And nod. I turn around and head for my class across the hall. Feeling Seth's presence fade as I walk ahead-dodging kids if I can without a collision. In the middle of the hall I suddenly stop.

More horrified now than I ever was. I blink-then I blink again just to make it clear that I'm not seeing things, that and to see he wouldn't disappear. Like Monday. I'm kind of hoping for that. But he's there, still.

And I stall, hesitate, stumble, gasping for he is here. Should I run? Or face him? No, surely I cant do that, I mean I cant face him. He looks at me-his yellow brown eyes more yellow today. But they're again the same killer eyes. But what I don't understand is why does he have that huge smug smile? It gives me the chills.

He leans with his shoulder against the frame of the entrance. The kids flow pass him and I-his face blurring until they finally died down showing him again. This time seeming closer than before. Run! Run! Run! Run! Now! Suddenly bolts through my head before his voice comes slowly beside me in a tense growl.

"Seth?" I ask, turning my head around. He steps out a little, murmuring something that catches me off guard-so simple-yet so shocking.

And again its there-his words and nobodies else's. "Sophia. . . .back away." I mean its not what you'd expected from Seth. . . .not from him, not from Kalob, not from the other two.

"No. No I-"

"What's all the bickering?"

Suddenly I hear his voice, see his face, smell his filthy dog smell.

"Lukas-" I say almost speechless. I back up in and around Seth, right this second he's making me feel safe-safer than I would without him-and being with Lukas, I couldn't do it alone.

"Kalob told me not to trust you-he was right! All along too. Even Sonia!" He shakes his head.

"I had control over both of their way of seeing things-they didn't, including your friend here, even detect me-some guardians-!" He glares those yellow-brown eyes at me before turning his back to me and glare violently at Seth-but not as nearly as viscous as Seth's glare.

About to argue but stopped, clueless-guardians-what the hell is that suppose to mean? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!

"Don't get me started kalirai! I will kill you!" Seth baulks up, threatening Lukas. "Now now, not in front of your young token. She's still too-" He growls, "well, you know."

He turns to me and starts to reach for me, but Seth is in front of me in a dime, even before he, Lukas, could do anything.

"Fast you are." He says, smugly.

Then he's walking past us, but saying towards me, I think, anyways. "Yeah, well I'll get you soon, sooner or later." Seth clinches tightly towards his words, words that's directly for me to hear. Why?

He cuts the hall on the corner and head down that hall.

"Seth? What was that all about-and what is it with the killing-and the. . . ." I sigh exhaustedly and unable to figure or piece things together. I'm just tired of all this. . . .and not getting any where. . . .lies. . . .the truth. . . .what is what now? I came, seek for the truth, but either got the opposite or got nothing at all.

Now this. What a situation this is.

"You cant possibly understand how unique and different you are." He bites down trying to calm down.

"No, average, well if you want to call it that." I shrug.

He cracks a smile, "average, right, uh-huh, sure." I laugh, just for a second before fear sets in again.

"Class is about half way through and I'd skipped, or that's what she'll think." "Actually, Sophia. . . .I think its better if you come with me. I must talk to you about something-so maybe its better if you didn't show up in to class, not now-like you said-almost time to finish up and be done with it. "

I look him over suspiciously before nodding my head. "Keep close." He warns me.

He takes me up some hall ways before leading me outside into the parking lot.

"Why did the others leave?" He turns around, "had to take care of unfinished business." He purrs.

He sits on the curb looking out to the car-filled lot. "Sit Sophia." He squints as he looks up at me-"there's something you need to know about us."

I slowly, cautiously sit on the curb next to him, my full attention on him. "We're here because we were recruited out here-just for a girl, to find this one, special girl. We haven't found her until now. Now we have you-and we're failing miserably trying to keep you alive, and safe. But you must know-we may be isolated, stone cold angry jerks, just know we're here for you. And we all decided that you should keep closer where we can always see you."

"So what-your like my angels?"

"No, no not really. You want the truth, there, now you know."

"I want to know more Seth, make since of Kalob's rash and angry way of how he tried to stop me from the truth-by lying or ignoring it."

"He's trying to protect you from the truth, as well but your right, he's a asshole of how he approaches it. So I'm telling you-my way."

I like his way, better, less arguing with him, just a normal conversation.

"What's so bad about the truth that Kalob tries to avoid it all together?"

"He's worried you will see through, and see the darkness and he doesn't want to introduce you to that side-your not ready to see the reality of it. Just please don't carry this, and force Kalob in to telling you, okay? You'll just get him pissed off and that's not pretty."

"Okay," I agree, and swear I wouldn't do it.

"I was serious about killing him-that stupid kalirai." He changes courses again. His voice deep in anger.

"What does that mean-a nickname of some sort?"

"Something of its sort."

Right, and I'm suppose to know-how?"

He stands up in one blur. I look up at him thinking of how that's possible. He turns to me as I stumble upward.

"You sure I'm the right girl?"

"Let's see. . . .your born in Tyler Texas. . . .your name is Sophia Ann Davis. . . ." "Anything I don't recall telling people or people looking at my schedule?"

"Your father is Damen Dwyer Davis-your mother Lauren Ann Edwardson-your birthday. . . .March the sixth. I can go deeper, if you want me to start it off-?"

"No, I get it-but I still don't understand how is this getting me anywhere in the situation I'm in?"

"Yes, Sophia, you're the one." He says off task.

"Don't call me that-that's exactly what Lukas called me-'the one', exactly what's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry-its nothing to be frightened of."

"And how about the ellipse-that's from him too." He widen his eyes, gagging almost.

"Don't tell me the ellipse is nothing."

"It isn't-but I would keep that quiet for as long as possible."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Okay-and thanks for this talk."

He laughs softly before turning away, "I'll see you Sophia."

I'm getting a little better of an understanding-but too many holes still. Too many information, clues missing. Where to go now from this? I don't really know. Don't really have the answers.

So I drive up the drive, spotting Laurens black sports car in the gravel. Oh crap-she's home-early too. I park the car, shut the engine off, and get out, my recent thoughts now blank. Just the image of my mother's face staring at me. . . .waiting in the kitchen. Yeah I see it now.

"Sophia?" I hear her as I walk into the house, slamming the door hard so she'll know its me. Because I really do not want to speak to her, even though the voice I heard was cracked, forced, sounding like she's had a bad day.

A stressful day. I set my bag down, slipped out of my jacket-out of my shoes and walk slowly toward the kitchen. Lauren still in her grey ready-for-work-suit, as I call it. I laugh in side every time I think about it.

"How's the arm, hand, wrist thing sweetie?"

"Alright, I guess." She nods, setting her hand flatly on the table, palm flat down. This is going somewhere, I can feel it. What is this really about, Lauren?

"How's school?" "Uh-fine, I guess. What's going on with you? Why are you home so early?"

"I'm home because I had two calls-that my sister Lyssa just died from a mass sucking the life out of her in the brain-thirty six, only thirty six-years-old." Tears start to arose from her red patched eyes. "She's fought it for three months now. She was healthy, a runner, and then. . . .out of nowhere it gets her. She's a fighter she'll pass it I believed- I even told myself everyday that she would get better. . . ."

"I know mom, I knew she was sick, dad made sure I knew about my aunt Lyssa-he thought that was the right thing to do." Come on Sophia your getting off hand here.

She breathes a jagged, painful breath.

"So you have nothing you want to talk about? Like school?"

Is she talking about eighth period? Me. . . .well, I guess its considered skipping? But Seth-Lukas-right, she wouldn't understand the situation since Lukas is the boy I illegibly skipped school and got into the wreck with.

More like kidnapped me and forced me in-where he and his sister planned, and this is Kalob's theory, to kill me. And just now, now, like end of school now-I understand his theory, and how he may be right-he has with everything else!

"No, I have nothing to say." I grab the smooth corner of the table for support.

"Oh, because your teacher called me and said she was worried about you because you didn't show up in class-does that mean anything to you?!"

"Well Miss Son can get hysterical sometimes. Fine-okay? -good enough for you, mom?" I burst out and I say it like I'm sarcastic, but also like I'm fighting a grizzly-aka Lauren.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm-I'm grounding you for two and a half weeks-A: for skipping class, I wont except that-and B: because your arguing back to me. I'm your mother, I want some respect from you Sophia! Or I'll send you back to your father."

"Finally-news that I can live with."

Then I hear Lauren stumbling for a response but just ending up sighing, a little coming from the loss of Lyssa, her older sister.

I bolt across the huge house, taking the corner before going up the stairs that's just right there. I slam my door behind me loudly, harder than any door that I slammed before.

I kick some of my things left on the floor. And walk towards my bed, sitting down, and trying to breathe. And then, I reach for my cell, flip it open, and dial the number listed on top. I put it against my ear and wait until he answer-he should have his day off today, like he usually does.

"Hello?" His gruff voice appears after the third ring.

"Dad." The tears over flowing, even in my voice.

"Soph? What's wrong honey?"

"I skipped class-Lyssa died-and I am angry with mom, I argued with her. A little."

"Sophia why did you-" He stops himself-and then I hear him yelling at some one in the back ground. "No! Kevin-over there!"

Kevin's there? Kevin-he'd always annoy us, and make us laugh. Just thinking of them makes me feel a bit better. "Dad?"

"Yeah I'm back. The boys are helping me redecorate the house-your room, though, I'm not touching. The boys found something of yours, they were wondering if you wanted it back."

"What is it?"

"Your old necklace-black with a deep blue that moves every time it flickers-lighter to dark-blacker than night, or almost a grey color."

"Yeah-please send it to me, that's very special to me. Thanks dad." I perk up a fraction from my teary voice. "I want to come home, now."

"But you haven't even gave the place a chance." "I have-but people, mom, its already getting too much."

"Going with someone and drive out of school in their truck, or skipping class isn't your solution, Sophia. Neither is coming home-give it a little more time, then make your decision."

"Dad, please."

"Look at it as a new life, new beginning. But any ways I'll send your necklace to you as quickly as I can. Love you."

"Dad? Dad!" The phone line goes dead, the end of the phone conversation, I guess. I put my thumb over the button that says: end. And I press down.

I flip the phone back closed with my thumb again, setting it down. Guess I'm stuck here, grounded.

I lay directly horizontally across my bed, curling a numb filled ball with endless images running a cycle through my head. Several of them are from Lukas Kalob and the other three-there faces molded in my head. The memories of things that have happened every since I got here, and met them. Now, though, I know they're here to protect me-why I'm not sure yet. And why Lukas wants me so badly and how he's still in contact without a shattered bone in his body, again I don't know. Finding out-I don't know a lot of this situation. What did I get myself into? Why is this sounding more and more like its about me, revolves around my very existence? Again I don't know.

But I know something's up, something so killing it rips through reality itself, splits Kalob, Seth, Sonia, the other boy and Lukas, and maybe his sister. They look, act like a bunch of wild animals when near each other. And how they talk about each other, again it involves in me somewhere in there.

Seth and Kalob already said they wanted Lukas dead. Lukas said he wanted them all to be dead, then me after they're gone. Its like I stepped onto a battlefield or something. I'm just ready for the explosion to go off. My eyes squeeze shut telling myself, "go away, get out of my head all ready!"

Nothing happened. So I decide to drift away and sleep in my ball of pure numb minding.

6\. Invitation

I SIGH, AGITATEDLY GETTING NOWHERE. "So? How's the search? Finding anything?" The cute blond boy named Corey says.

"Nope, nothing at all, Corey."

"Uh, really, is that right?"

"Yeah, it is." The next hour I keep staring at them-not getting anywhere on what, or who they're looking at. So still defeated I slump out of the lunch slipping out of Eddy and the other's view, scurrying quickly to escape from the cafeteria.

Once in seventh period-I immediately sit down. So I set my stuff down-playing with my book, writing small scribbles on it before I'm again introduced with the gut feeling, the horrible, terrifying gut wrenching something bad will happen, something is just wrong here! screaming at me. I close my notebook, slipping my pin in the pencil pouch in my binder. After school in the school parking lot walking to my car I spot Edwen coming towards me.

"Hey!" I felt warm with him near—silly—I know. I barely know the kid.

He wore a long black drench coat with his hand in his pockets.

"Got any plans?" He says, finally reaching our vehicles; where we stand and face each other.

"No. . . .not in particular, why?"

He shrugs his shoulder, "my family and I are going on a day trip into the mountains in three weeks on a Saturday. And I just thought since your new you could come—I also want to say if I seemed like a total jerk yesterday I'm so sorry."

I smile, "We went through this already Edwen, it's okay. I'll take you on that offer, though."

He smiles sweetly. "Great. See ya on Saturday. Be prepared to wake up early!"

"How early?"

"mmm. . . .4am the latest!"

"Wow, oh gosh. Okay."

"Ya, sorry family traditions—you're the first friend to be tagged along."

"Is that a—"

"Oh no—my family is kind of strict about who I bring along. I believe I can trust you." He chuckles half-heartedly.

I nod, "of course you can."

"Well see ya."

"Bye."

We part ways; as I sit in my Cobalt I stare at Edwen as he goes by me.

"Sophia." Eddy drops his mouth, his arms spread out like a huge, warming blanket coming around me. But then I flinch and he stops realizing the hesitation.

I walk with him—meeting Alex at her locker. When we're there I see Alex throwing things in and slamming it; shoving all the junk in, forcing it to fit.

"Hey Al!" Eddy laughs, "Need a hand?"

He leans his shoulder on the locker next to hers.

"Hey!" She waves at both of us. "Sophia, you look beat!"

I freeze of a moment.

"Oh let me get the door!" He says, opening the door of our class, "ladies first." What a gentlemen. Yeah right-don't get me wrong, he is. . . .but he's just-

Suddenly all of my thoughts go blank-dead silent.

I feel Eddy take my bag, take my books and walk towards our desks with Alex.

I head towards the ecstatic Eddy.

Then at the end of class, minutes left he suddenly breaks that habit and looks over before I watch him stand up and walk towards us. He leans over me and Eddy.

"I'll take care of your stuff if. . . ."

But Eddy is already shaking his head no! "I got it!" I shake my head as I watch Eddy wave his knuckles in front of Kalob's face. Then out of know where Kalob hands tackle down his desk—the desk bending triangularly through—

Eddy flies into the back side of the desk so hard from the fear that was proceeded. I flinched and jumped up—hitting my arm hard on the wood—pain striking through in such a fast paste it shocks me. I let out a yelp and I see I'd attracted his attention—Kalob's. He growls and looks at me-and instead of the rage, it's concern. . . . a kind of sympathy.

"Sophia—are you okay? Let me see!" He demands, fist balled up ready to slam it down—instead he releases it and gently puts it on my desks back.

"No!" I whimper, holding back tears of pain.

I cradle my arm as gentle as possible. "Let me see it, Sophia!" He says, softer, less aggressive.

I shake my head, stand up and turn to him, "no, Kalob!" I reach my arm out from cradling the bad one-weakly shaking the hand as it goes for my bag and my books. But in a quick fly I watch Kalob's hand grab all my books and reach down for my bag. "No!" I whine.

"Oh no, I have it, Sophia Davis!"

Stop using my name like that! Your not Lauren!

The bell rings and I start my way—feeling annoyed that the person behind me—-the person who has my stuff—

"Sophia!" Alex and Eddy say, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

The nurse? I think with fear.

"We'll take you." Eddy says, then spares a quick look at Kalob.

A growling hiss comes from Kalob's chest.

Mr. Zyf escorted us to the nurse first—and since Kalob started the whole thing. Eddy Alex and Kalob went to the office. Eddy went because he was part of the fight. Alex just wanted to be there for him.

"OW—THAT HURTS."

I scream when the nurse touches my wrist bone and again on my hand.

"Sorry dear," She says sweetly, still analyzing, I think it's sprang." She smiles.

I sigh, snorting unhappy with the results.

She bandages up my hand then lets me go with a bag of ice.

So walking down the hall after the bell was nice—it was peaceful. I pass the couple halls before getting to my class room.

"You may sit down now." The teacher says. "We were just starting chapter six."

I nod, letting myself in—giving her the slip from the nurse; and then sitting down.

By the time rolls by I still haven't seen any of my friends—Alex nor Eddy. Not even a sign of Kalob.

I ask Corey and his answer was: "They got expelled for three days. . . .so Alex took Eddy home."

"You were at the nurse when it all went down. Eddy wasn't happy." Ben said.

"Yikes, that's. . . .horrible." I swallow. "And. . . .Kalob?" I quiver, imaging his temper fueling hotly.

"He went down fine, I guess."

"Really? He seemed upset in class."

"No surprise." Corey says, dropping the conversation there.

"Hey! Sophia! Wait!" I hear a voice calling my name going to class after Lunch.

I slightly turn and see a wide smile on Corey's face. "You left your bag."

"Thanks Corey." I smile up at him.

He nods, "no problem."

I grab my bag and turn and head for Biology.

"Mom. The door." I croaked out of breath. no answers.

So I turned around the small corner from the living room, pass the long passage way to the stairs, to the chipped oaken door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I approach the knob with a friendly voice.

I open the door, seeing a familiar face. He's very tall and muscular and has a nice tan tone. And he's very handsome. Also his hair is cut short with his hair hung down his forehead; and he has gentle, warming eyes—it's Edwen.

"Hello, may I-"

His eyes lit up, Sophia—hello!"

I look at him in confusion, "uh, how—"

"Oh, Sophia I see you've met Edwen." She chuckles, reaching out to shake the boy's hand, "nice to see you again Edwen." She smiles, her face lit up.

I look at her, "Uh. . . .what?"

She looks down with a little disappointment, "you don't know?"

"Oh." I say with a pitch in my voice, looking at Edwen.

"Maybe he can show you around? Yeah Sophia? Get to know Olympia."

"Sounds great mom!" I say, turning to Edwen. "Let's take a 'walk'." I put a pitch in my voice for the word walk as a hint for him.

He gives me a confused look before smoothing it out and stepping aside, letting me go through.

I look at him with a narrow suspicion before seeing he's clear at any tricks. I walk though, saying "I'm going to catch up with Edwen, I'll be back mom."

"Okay," she closes the door, leaving me here with him.

"So what do you do? Do you have any hobbies?"

He thinks for a moment, shrugging, "no, you can say I'm more the outsider." he chuckles a low serious chuckle.

"Umm my mom doesn't know about our little trip, so if you could keep the down low on that—I'll appreciate it."

"Okay."

"So where were you at school?"

"Uh—family matters."

"Oh, so that's your excuse for skipping school?!" I raise my eye brow.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping off a message."

He pulls out a half of a piece of paper.

"My uncle Aero is done with a part on her car—and this was the address he gave me to tell her. Unfortunately our power is down so we couldn't call. And if I knew you lived here—"

"I know—you'd tell me to tell her."

"Since when have Lauren—"

"Had a daughter—since now. Surprise." I raise my hands in the air.

"Hmm, you are full of those."

"Surprises?"

He nods.

Walking down the concrete with the canopy above and lingering shadows that stretches out to the road.

Walking for a bit in silence my thoughts go to how much he makes me feel warm and comfortable.

I MAKE MY WAY UP THESE SPIRAL STAIRS

darkened by shadows,

only slits of white cutting through each other steps from the wood bar railing.

When I make it up, my white wedding dress still pulled from grasping it, tightening as I enter this dark opening-the wooden door easily opening with one tap. Then I hear their voices before the room lightens up, and I'm able to see them staring at me. The beautiful four are right there at the entrance, happy and clapping away my name.

They move to the side as I run through, but robotically they still clap, staring, following their gaze on me as I come to the front and stop, breathing jaggedly as the black, tuxedo dressed boy turns around on the stand with rose pedals surrounded his feet-but his hair sprinkled with black powdery snow. It started to fall over me too.

A crackle happens in the black skies over us, snowing black powdery snow-heavier and heavier.

He reaches his hand out and grabs mine-my foot stepping onto the first golden brown step-like it moved on its own, it has a mind of its own type thing.

"Lukas-I'm here, my love and forever soul mate." Wait did I just say that? Am I dreaming this?

Then the thought of the beautiful four behind us, clapping, fiercely calling my name. What's happening?

"Love, you look beautiful," he holds up a mirror with no frame.

I have a good look at myself: beautiful white laced dress, my hair down a beautiful wave of reddish brown-my eyes purely and horribly horrifying white-no pupils at all. I don't know how he can say I'm beautiful-hideous, monstrously viscous looking is more like it. Where's my emerald green eyes?

Then like I come back in control I step down from the step to the black earth from the snow. Feeling the wind pick up, I turn, my hair flying behind me.

"Your not coming back to that human bodied girl-you belong with the flesh eating stuff out of nightmares—a monster you are. Don't run you can't escape the monster that you all ready are."

I run-as I run the room opens-walls, flooring, me-"I wont become a

monster-!" I yell, hearing Lukas recall back. "You already are, my love."

"No!" I flash my eyes open, flattening my back to the bed, slowly prompting myself up.

Realizing I was still in my room, and moments ago, curled in a ball. So it was a dream-a nightmare I should say. Thank god we didn't get to the 'I do' part. Immediately I walk for the mirror-the long body sized, oak frame mirror. I am clothed in my jeans and my comfortable long sleeve purple and grey sweatshirt. Stripped. My hair mangled with sweat, tangled over my shoulder. My eyes emerald green with pupils in each eye too. I put on my Pjs and relax in my bed under the covers.

When its time to go to school, I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. Bizarrely uncomfortable and still feeling like I've woken up and a monster is still staring at me. Is that right? A monster-I'm the monster.

Tired and beat. I step back, leaning against the wall. Finally I face myself in the mirror. Nothing. Am I seeing things? At first I walk out of the bathroom and head down stairs where I see Lauren is gone. After I hit it in the kitchen I see a yellow piece of paper neatly placed on the table, noting:

Sophia,

This is a reminder for you to know that I'm off, but I'm heading for L.A. So you'll be on your own. Be responsible! Remember, your grounded-call if needed.

I grab the note, crumbling it up and dunking it in the trash. Without wasting another minute, I grab my bag and head out. I drive into the parking lot that's about full and park in my usual spot. Getting out and headed towards the school building I past cars and people-and here and there they would say hi to me. But I nod, only to rush across the stretch of pavement before getting on the concrete sidewalk that leads toward the school. But not quite there yet, I'm minding my own, personal, mindless business-I'm interrupted by this thunderous, over the top loud noise ripping by, closing in.

I turn my head and see this motorcycles ripping into the parking lot rushing toward me-squealing, and turning to its side before it stops completely-a boy stares at me through the black helmet that's on, the shield over his face and down as well. The bike stalls, only muffling soft noises now.

Only to be ripped back as the boy twist the handle that rips it alive again, squealing down my row that I came from, parking by the Shelby. I hurried inside and rush inside my class room. I look onwards and see Eddy and Alex-but saw no Kalob. Of course I shrug. No problem for me that he's not here. I head for my seat when I hear a voice behind me say, "again in the way Sophia. . . ." I turn in response to my name-watching as I'm proven wrong, proven that he's here. Black leather, dark tented sunglasses and all. The whole biker-bad boy look.

"Excuse me?"

"When I was on the bike-you were crossing to go to school."

He explain angrily-but what else would he say? Its not like he shows other emotions besides anger-nothing and I mean nothing but a ball of anger he is.

"That was you? Jerk! You almost ran me over!"

"Your being irrational right now. I had, and will always have control, especially around you-Sophia." He walks closer and grab my bag and books before I had the chance to latch on real tight, or pull away. He walks over to my desk and put my books on my

desk-putting my bag down as well, by the front leg of the desk-just like he did before in seventh when he and all of them disappeared with the blond, but for some reason Seth staid behind.

"There, Sophia, you got it from here?"

"If its so difficult for you-I have Eddy-Alex-they'll help me. You don't have to. Gees, you act like I tell you to, sorry, order you to do these things for me." He growls towards my words. He looks at them and shakes his head.

"No, never-how will they help you, they-err, you know, fine let them do it! See if I care!"

He turns and walk out of class like it didn't bother him at all if he skipped or not. "So how was your nights? Anything?" I come to sit in my seat, looking at Eddy before looking at Alex.

"No" They both say, "nothing," Eddy adds on.

"You?" He continues to talk. And for some, weird reason I just shake my head like I'm avoiding a question from a stranger.

"Hey-why is he still bothering you-after all what could he want? I swear I thought it would've passed after the first week. Gees you think he'd get over it. But since day one he's been at it and still is." Eddy points out.

"Uh-huh." I hear him, but it just comes in one ear and out the other. Even though he's kind of right about that.

Class ends and I tell Eddy and Alex bye before parting ways headed down the hall, I stop and step back hearing Kalob yelling so loud his voice scares me, and sends chills down my spine as I hear his words so clearly.

"How much does she know? What? That we're monsters too, demons?"

"Shut up idiot!" Seth pushes Kalob back. "She's here! You asshole."

I step back, but unfortunately he knows that I'm here. He knows, how does he know? Then I see that I'm no longer in the protection of the corner that I was hiding behind.

"Damn it Seth!" He punches the locker beside Seth's head, roaring angrily.

A normal, rational person would've jumped, flinched. . . .react in some way. But Seth doesn't do anything, motionless as he was five seconds ago. Kalob then turns around half way towards me and half away from Seth. Kalob is stopped by Seth's hand that grabs him by surprise. Kalob's anger surging and surging to a high degree.

"Monster?" I whisper quietly. "What the hell is that suppose-"

Then I remember Seth's conversation with me-with Kalob and how he was worried I would see through, and see the darkness and he doesn't want to 'introduce me to that side.' That I wasn't ready to see the reality of it. Of course I couldn't make since out of it. But maybe he was trying to tell me something more, a warning, a sign that says go back, turn around and go back from where you came.

This is exactly what it was a warning to me-here, right now the monsters. The dark side he, or I suppose he, was talking about. Even though I don't know what that means, monster, maybe I do, but it doesn't change anything. Doesn't change that they're here hiding something, something darker than anything here, anything meaning-me-

them-somehow involving Lukas as well somehow, and what ever the ellipse is, which I have to be quiet about it. Again I'm stuck here at the end that's clueless and empty with little information on anything about this whole situation that got me tangled in so many knots. But now this new word monster comes up. So what? What do I do? Bolt and do the I saw nothing, heard nothing, innocent routine?

Like that'll pass around them-especially how I've been on them, lately that's all I have been doing. I would have sympathy on them if they told me the truth and the whole truth, about them, Lukas, why I'm being called 'the one', about the ellipse, maybe even why Lukas took me and wants me dead.

"What do you want from-" I cut off by someone's claws pushing me down.

I catch myself and turn to see a boy and his apologetic expression. "Sorry." He reaches his hand in surrender and walks on.

The flow of traffic continuing in a normal rate again after he passed-like he didn't even notice the gruesome boy behind me ready to punch someone's face out. And why do I have the feeling its all coming for me-my fault, I stumbled into their argument. A argument that led to Kalob saying, and this is what he said: 'blood drinking demons'.

I turn around to him and then he grabs my wrist and pushes me against the wall, squeezing the upper part of my arms.

"What did you see?"

I look at him scared he might hurt me. His eyes blackened and his nose snarled. "What did you see, Sophia, what did you see, answer me!"

Jerking me against the wall, he ravages on.

"Stop! Stop it your hurting me!" With tears streaming down my face.

He let go of my arms backing up. There are two imprints where he was squeezing my arms; I wipe my tears away with my good hand.

"Kalob! We cant get out of line-stick with the plan-remember? She relies on us to-" Seth pulls him back, Seth still pleading.

Kalob narrows his eyes at me and walks away.

"Seth!" I call out as he follows-looking at me for a half of a second before fading out of view in the still crowded hall with Kalob. I saw nothing, except just now of course. A beast ripped out of Kalob, and came into action like never before. That's exactly what I saw.

Monsters? Demons?

What is this all coming to? Why must I be in it when its happening too?

When I make it to English the bell just rings-so Mr. Casp just nods at me when I step into the class still, he hasn't closed the door yet so I was happy about that. So I sit in my seat by some kid that I still have no idea his name, and really, I don't want to know or find out. Class goes on and finally ends-the morning continues, and passes just as fast as any normal day, but this day isn't, wasn't going to be a normal day just because of the incident after first period.

Then finally after fifth period I walk out surprised when I see Seth and Sonia waiting across the hall by the lockers. I stare at them while they stared at me. I decide to come closer, but freeze when they're not there anymore. I move on to meet Alex and Eddy at our usual spot.

"No! Let me take that-give your arm a rest!" Eddy takes my stuff, letting me feel a sense of relief. I sigh softly.

"Thanks, Ed." I guess we're close enough now to call each other by nicknames. Ed just seem to work.

"Uh. . . .well, okay Soph." I stop to laugh at him.

"What-what is it, don't like it?" He frowns a bit, trying to be mad.

"That's what my father calls me! So yeah I do like it Eddy. Its fine for you to use it too."

"Good-you kind of freaked me out." He laughs. I look over my shoulder back to the lockers to see if they're there following, but they're not there, so I relax and turn back to Eddy and Alex. "Hey since this Friday is Christmas Break you wanna hang out." Alex asks finally after thinking it through.

"Wish I could, really, but I'm grounded."

"For what?" Eddy says shockingly.

"Skipping class and arguing with Lauren."

They stop and look at me. "Your mom?" They both say at the same wavelength.

I nod, getting mad at myself that I even said something. Keep quiet like I usually do and I'll be fine. But this is kind of a mess right now.

"That's stupid." Eddy grumbles. I nod in agreement.

"We're going to a Xmas Party. We wanna invite Ben and Corey to come, but wanted to ask you first sense you're closer as a friend than they are." She continues. "Speaking of-they're probably waiting for us too." Eddy says.

I nod, and sigh.

When we have our trays we set out to our table where Corey and Ben sits, eating, ravaging a conversation, sitting across from each other. Which I thought is odd since how they always sit next to each other. Eddy and Alex sit down and settle in, ignoring that little difference.

"Come and sit with us Sophia-relax with your pals." Eddy says overly enthusiastic.

"Actually I. . . .okay."

"You'll be sitting with us today." Her voice soft, and carried out to hear.

"Sonia?" I turn around and see Sonia right there too.

"Sophia must I talk to you?" She cocks her head to the side, pointing towards her and the others table across the cafeteria along the side wall.

"Sophia? Your not going with her, right?" Eddy turns and asks the question. Alex turns towards me as well. And the boys-they just look up, not quite sure what's happening. That's fine, they don't have to.

"Yeah, uh, I'll see you guys later. Okay?" I nod confirming them.

Then I turn my back towards my small group of friends, leaving them to follow Sonia nervously.

My urge of wanting to get answers is greater than hanging with a group of my friends-talking in non-sense-no offense to them.

"Is it true that you've been digging for answers, trying to get your own answers? Getting more nosey?"

I nod my head, embarrass to say its true. She looks at me, a eyebrow raised as she stares deep into me. "Well. . . .is it true what Kalob said? About being monsters? And if

so-what exactly are you?" I whisper, but arguing my case.

"I wouldn't even try to figure it out, if I was you Sophia. Why are you trying so hard-stop trying! Sophia, just stop!"

I turn to her. "Fine. . . .I will, if, if you and the others will-"

"No-defiantly not!"

"But you don't know what I was about to say."

"Yeah-I do, kind of, stop thinking about it because we'll never leave!"

I shake my head. She finally tenses up, looking deep through me, as if she was actually looking through me-horror marks her face.

"Are you-"

"Come on, Sophia!" she yells demandingly as she turns and grabs my good arm to pull across the room to their table. The boys stare at me-Kalob stands up angrily, walking away.

"Kalob! Kalob stop! Damn it!" Sonia hollers. But Kalob just keeps walking. "We need you to be here!" She purrs softly towards him-but Kalob just fades away with no reaction at all to her.

We sit silently the rest of the lunch period-what a waste of time. I got nothing-no information! Biology came and went.

He gave me a couple of glances towards my way, protective-like. But that's pretty much it. Then in Art Lukas wasn't there at all so I am able to work on my project and the finishing work it needs. It was pretty good because at the end of the period I was able to turn it in.

Finally the bell rings and I'm finally free from this horrible, hectic day.

So when I'm in the parking lot and at my car, I see Kalob by the motorcycle, grasping the black helmet in between his hands, staring down at it. Seth leans into Kalob from the Shelby and whispers something in his ear-then Kalob slides the helmet on.

Wait-where was he in class? I wanted to come over and yell: where the hell were you?! What was your reasoning to skip class?!

I watch as he throws his leg over the bike, starting it, and then backing it out before ripping down the parking lot. Racing behind it is the Shelby and Seth driving it. And for what I see is the others weren't in it—just the driver Seth.

I open my door and throw my bag in, sliding in and shutting the door. I start the engine and drive out of the space, driving down the row, before cutting the corner.

THAT NEXT FRIDAY, I GET DRESS IN SOME

warm jeans, a sweater, and my coat so big, and warm enough. . . .even for me.

I slid that on and scurry for the door, skipping breakfast for I'm not hungry. So when I head into the parking lot, I notice the Shelby isn't parked. I defiantly think it's suspicious-why were they late, they're always on time?

Even though I rush to class, I'm still late to History.

"Hey, did you notice Kalob isn't here?" Eddy whispers in my ear from behind me. "Isn't great?" I nod my head silently, still suspicious why he isn't here. Kind of wanting the comfort of them being here, not necessarily him, though. Then, Alex turn in her desk to look at me, "happy Friday!"

"Hey, is it too late for me to still come to the X-Mas party?"

Alex smile, hugely. "No," then she frowns. "But I thought you were grounded?"

"No, who told you that."

She nods her head and whispers softly, "so your coming, great!" then she turns around in her desk for a moment before turning to me and giving me a scrap of paper.

"That's the address and all that junk." I smile, "great, thanks." I open up my binder, and slip it in one of the pouches inside, easily slipping it in.

When class is over I walk with Alex and Eddy before separating at the door. When in English I get pushed by this boy, angrily pushing his way out the door. I, unfortunately was in his direct path. I look behind myself following the rude boy with my eyes before sitting in my seat. I took out my English assignment and sighed as the bell finally rings.

So I wait for the teacher to collect it before relaxing into my desk and spacing into my thoughts. The class seems more slow as it passes, its going to be a long last day till Christmas break.

Every year at this time always brought me happiness-to be out of school and spend Christmas with my father; hanging ornaments on his deer's antlers. Each one in the house had something on them, unfortunately not all are my proudest moments. But dad thought getting a Christmas tree was a waste. Now instead of happiness-I feel a bit dreadful.

The class ends, and I collect my stuff, walking out of class. . . .and walking to my next class. I didn't stop running until when the French room appears. I sit in my class and this boy that sits next to me looks ill and has piles of tissues on the corner of his desk—and I instantly lean closer, asking, "are you okay?" He nods, swiping one of his tissues and stuffing it against his nose, blowing hard. "The cold, just the cold." he says in a wheezing voice.

After the regular routines-classes, paper work, people to deal with-its finally time to go home. So I get in my car, not bothering to look if any of them are there-cause they're not. So I get in my car and head to the house. On my way to the house, I start to think about how its been-the weeks fly, and, well I'm happy that I'm not getting on the peoples nerves yet. Having to deal with me, trouble trouble trouble. . . . .it seems to follow me in this new town.

So I'm finally at the house, in my room-pulling out my wardrobe and it's a small one when it comes to something dressy enough to even go to parties, or anything nice like that. So I decide to pick a outfit I've never wore before-never even took the tags off yet. Its red and layered in loose waves down the front and turning down the side and coming down into a long layer of small waves in the back.

It splits down to the legs and opens up to a full blown puff of a bow in the back too. The only dress I own, really, not like I go and use them, makeup, the whole-I-want-my hair done-shoe thing, its not my cup of tea, never have been. But what could go wrong at my friends party-its just a party what is the worse that could happen?

So I get dress into the red velvet dress and then I put everything back in my closet. I walk in front of the long bodied mirror and grab my hair, pulling it up with my fingers as if in a ponytail, holding it there for a moment-just long enough to check myself on each side, and front and back as well before letting it all fall down my shoulder, and pass my collar bone and continue to fall with the rest falling down the mid section of my back.

I brush it out and make it look decent. But who am I kidding? Myself? I'm never going to stand out, and be graceful looking. So I grab the coat hanging up, and walk out. So I follow the piece of paper and the directions on it. Down to this high class neighborhood. I feel out of place, and undressed to be here, in this neighborhood-then I follow the paper directions and turn.

Suddenly I'm on this street that looks run down, like no one has touched it for years

-houses boarded up-glass on the sidewalks and the rim of the streets-garbage just laying around to waste. Then-a sign, a white with black lettering sign posted on a broken street light, I drive further, then another on a faded stop sign. Telling me to turn right. I see I'm back to the rich neighborhood.

Did I just take a detour? I think to myself. There's more signs before finally I make it to this huge three story grey-blue house. I park at the curb-all ready there's so many cars parked on the lawn in front and on the drive as well as the street. "Sophia! Sophia!" I hear Alex's strained voice, forcing excitement. I step out of my car, noticing I'm so out class-my little Cobalt doesn't have a chance compared with these huge SUV's and these sleek cars like wow, these are teenagers? With these expensive cars-can't imagine what their parents drive.

"Hey!" I wave but instantly getting thrown to the side by some jock with a football in hand rams me.

"You okay?"

I feel her hand holding my elbow, pulling me straight.

"This is my sister! Knock it off!"

The jock smiles in a way it's cruel, and mean. "Come on Soph! Come inside!" She grabs my good arm and pull me toward the house, passing other jocks, some clinging to these prep girls who thinks they're better and cooler than anyone here-especially people like me.

"You look nice by the way," she spares me a glance as she pants heavily. She leads me inside into the crowd weaving around the stairs that we first hit when we came in right in front of the door.

The room is uneasily bright with decorations everywhere that's green and red plastered randomly on every surface except the floor-instead the floor is covered lightly with a purplish silver dusting. Looked to be snow. Banners hangs low from the ceiling. And so she drags me across the huge and I'm not exaggerating when I say huge, it is a really huge, living room!

But its kind of hard to tell when there's so many bodies filling it, dancing, some any ways-but mainly they're either sitting or standing with some type of beverages-all seemed to have someone hooked around their waist, in some way or another. And Alex has Eddy-if we can find him.

Coming to a corner after shoving our way through-the music calmer now than in the living room-strange, no Christmassy songs either-just normal tunes blasting out speakers by the walls corners and a few cuffed to the ceiling.

Then before disappearing into the, well, massive kitchen I see this ceiling tall Christmas tree-filled with gold ribbons and gold ornaments which seemed to just glow with up rise of the light, I'm guessing-whatever the case, its glowing and it's the very first Christmas tree I've seen in my life except for in those dumb sing-along Christmas commercials.

I feel Alex grip loosen when she says, "hey, Sophia? You okay? Your acting as if-"

"As if what-like this was the first Christmas tree I've ever seen? -it is." I sigh still in awe.

"Oh, you poor deprived child."

then I add to make it more worse as it all ready is, "I got stuck decorating deer heads and their antlers as my Christmas tree-even had present for each I decorated-over the years I kind of caught on and realized it was worth nothing except for my father watching me rushing all over the house three days before Christmas."

And what? For a lousy present? His amusement?

"Oh the good days of being a child," she breathes, dozing off as I blabber about my child hood-playing the Christmas tree on my fathers prized trophies.

"Well at least you had fun doing it-you didn't have a tree, but you made do's on what you did have, right?" I nod to that.

"Well, don't tell any one-but I'll let you share our tree, you can split my half with me."

She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" I push her playfully. Then I realized, just realized that she wears a beautiful royal blue dress-gorgeously laced shoulder straps, and the silk dress curving down her body lining perfectly with her. "Hey, you look nice too, Al!"

She laugh louder, "your slow."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" she turns skipping to the kitchen, "come on slow poke!"

She's right, I was kind of slow about that-I'm usually analyzing as soon as I come in. . . .not this time, I guess too worried about the crowd-and now this amazing Christmas tree it fills me with awe.

I reach inside me to stop staring at the tree and follow Alex into the massive steel kitchen. There I see Eddy staring at us-me now that Alex moved quickly out of dodge. "Hey, hon." She walks around the bar lightly touching his throat with the tips of her fingers, lean in and kissing Eddy on the lips before pulling back to turn and look at me. "Hon?" Kissing on the lips-wow they're stepping it up there, aren't they?

"Congratulations guys, I'm happy for you." I smile at them hugely.

"Oh, gee, Sophia, thanks for coming! How's the arm and the leg?"

"You asked me that just at the cafeteria at school, remember-it's fine Eddy?!"

I smack him with my left hand gently on his bare skin of his arm, below where his white sleeve dress shirt is folded.

"Hungry-we got plenty of-" Eddy sounds like the perfect model for a salesperson. Funny.

Then Alex waves her hands bewilderedly between me who is now on the corner across Eddy, and him himself.

"No, no, no-food later-dance now-! My best friend in the world and my"-she gleams a smirk towards Eddy's way-"boyfriend are here-AND IF COREY AND BEN GET HERE SOON, them too!" she starts to raise her voice in the midst of her, weird excitement all the suddenly.

She brings me and Eddy together in both of her arms. "So lets-this is my song!" She totally loses focus, turns around and grab Eddy's arm, and on the last second he turns and grabs my good wrist-dragging me in as well.

"Wait-I-I don't-I can't dance!" I screech.

"Your coming anyways!" He explains as we're pulled to the dance floor, or as it's know, the living room-people starting to crowd more together as they start to dance.

So Alex start to raise her hands freely, moving her waist like free flowing current in the water, laughing, and smiling as she murmurs the lyrics softly as she lays one hand down grabbing Eddy, and pulling him in to her, dancing smoothly, agilely as he struggles to keep up with her rhythm, stumbling.

And my poor attempt to dodge people who were dancing-and at that attempt, I might've looked like I'm dancing and I'm not-not at all-I just have a thing with huge crowds trying to run me down, and I have no where to go but to stay put.

Then Alex looks over slowing down-giving poor Eddy a break to breathe.

"You want to dance with me?" A low whispery voice said behind me-I freeze, and get knocked and rammed over by a couple dancing. And they carry on as if they did no such thing, no harm-not even to see I'm fine.

"Sophia," Alex spits at me like it was some secret that had to be unrevealed. "There's a hot-gorgeous boy behind you-turn around!"

She turns and start dancing again, more fluently through the floor with Eddy-every one is just a absent compared to them, to her. I turn to see him—Edwen.

"Hi!" The music mixes within his voice as he tries to speak.

"What?!" I yell over the music.

But then he pulls me into him, dodging a girl swirling back from her stand and the boy she's dancing with. Recoiling back to him, her blond curls sway in the back.

"Thanks," I say, too low to hear over the loud blasting music.

"Your welcome." He says, but to hear my voice was implausible.

I look up at him and say, "I'm not a good dancer."

"I'll let you step on my feet." He says loudly, but to my ears it is just right-with all this music blasting everywhere it is perfect.

"Fine, Mr. I can step on your feet. But I'm warning you-I'm kind of a klutz."

"Okay, Miss klutz," he smiles down at me and laughs.

Kidding like nothing. I reach out for his black tux with a white under shirt shown a bit.

"So dance to the next song? This one is all ready gone and done almost. Anyways-I don't know the lyrics to that song-you?"

I shake my head, "none of it." I admit.

"So what are you doing here?"

Uh—why are you reaching for my shirt?"

"Sorry, its kind of not neat there-right there." I wiggle my pointed index finger to the spot that's bothering me. He instantly take my word in consideration and rubbed on his tux, blushing under his soft brown skin on his cheeks.

"Thanks." he seem happier now, and not so embarrassed. "No problem, Mr. I can step on your feet."

I slap his chest with my good hand.

"What happened to your hand?" I shake my head, hiding my bad hand shamefully behind my back.

"Student accidentally made me jump in to my desk and hit it." I say shamefully.

"How come I didn't notice that before."

I shrug, "I was hiding it." I chuckle

"Oh, okay."

He pauses, staring past me, over my shoulder. "Didn't I ask you to dance"-he gleams a smile back at me for a moment, after I realized a new song is coming on-"come on, I believe I did, didn't I my mystery girl?" He giggles-grabbing my good hand, and pulling me in.

At first we start off calm, and its gentle-but as the song progress we progressed. Moving along the open living room like we owned it. And at first-like the klutz I claimed to be, I prove it by tripping over his and my shoes. But then, not missing a beat he see's I'm struggling lifts me on to his shoes of his feet and carried me along gracefully.

He tells me this like a whisper in the blurry night that is the people watching-making a circle as we dance, what feels like forever now.

"You're a good dancer," his whisper is also a shallow panting. "No, no I'm not-its you-all you." I gasp as he twirls me-my red velvet dress waves around my body like mini saucers.

"Stop"-I gasp, trying to separate the room, the people from him, and his face-"they. . . .they may think we're a couple or. . . .something more-"

"Let them think whatever they want-I want to cherish this moment, these seconds when you stole my heart for these minutes, hours-the time or place don't matter right now, okay-you agreed to dance, and I-"

"And I love this I do, but what if it doesn't even matter when this song, this party ends-we'll go our separate ways?"

"If it does end it'll end at its own time, and we'll go our separate ways like it shows us, but if it chooses for our path to stay together-well there's no stopping it." He finally stops, panting, and leaning my body away bending backwards with his huge hand holding my head. Suddenly frozen, still panting as we stand in the middle of the circling crowd. He slowly brings me up straight as the music stops, silence between us and the room.

I feel his unusual overly hot skin touching mine.

I look over and around-scanning faces over on top of faces-crying, yes, I start to cry. I feel as if I'm suddenly on stage, people watching me, judging me. Suddenly I feel hot, clammy as my blood boils beneath my sweaty fingertips gripping him still. I finally I look up at him, apologetic. "I'm-I'm sorry-I got to-," suddenly I slip away.

Trying to escape, to run I don't get very far-only two steps before I feel him grab my arm.

"Where are you-?"

"Let go!" I screech. "Your making it-making it worse-let go-!"

I pull on my arm to escape his grasp. I feel the rip of my sleeve from his gripping, but suddenly he lets go of his grip.

I watch his face masked in horror. Then it changes to something. . . .but I don't stay long enough to see what. I charge through the moving bodies of the crowd trying to find a way out-my target, the door.

"Sophia! Sophia!" I hear Alex's voice screaming some where in the crowd-but I can't pin point her exact location.

So I continue on, pushing, shoving my way through. So I'm finally there-by the door. I stop, taking a breath, or two before ripping open the door. I walk out, sitting down on the steps.

I put my face in my hands-crying freely now.

"Sophia, Sophia you all right?" I look up and over my shoulder seeing Alex shutting the door quietly. "Hey, Sophia-why didn't you stop-didn't you hear me, better yet see me? You were looking right at me."

"I was?"

She nods, sitting down next to me. Then she turns to look at me, saying, "oh, Sophia, don't cry-please. Its not worth it. Not at all."

"Alex. . . .," I lean my head on her shoulder, ". . . .what have I done?" My voice scratchy, still able to hear the tears in my voice.

I wonder if she noticed. "Nothing-you've done nothing at all. But I will tell you that you were gorgeous-how you danced with that boy, just marvelous Sophia. I didn't know you could, you were so graceful, agilely talented. Why didn't you tell me you could dance?"

I lean away from her shoulder, sniffling as I face Alex. "I'm not. . . .I mean I can't, not at all!"

"You sure? I know what I saw. . . .you were dancing your heart out with him. . . .by that, does him have a name? And why did he make you cry?"

"A: that wasn't me dancing-it was him-all him. And B: he didn't-" Suddenly I freeze when I hear the door opening from behind me again. Suddenly I see him, the boy turning and stepping down. I look away, not wanting to face him, to let him see I'm crying, that'll just be another disaster waiting to happen.

Alex turns to him, I watch as she shakes her head-stand up and yelling, "what did you do to my sister to make her so upset?" She rages on.

"Nothing," I look back at him, wanting to see what his expression is, why, I'm not sure myself. He stares at me, then he looks at Alex.

"Well you did! You had to of-you see, she's crying, disheveled. . . .are you happy?" He shakes his head and adds, "I didn't do anything-all I did was ask her to dace tell her Sophia—I was. . . .help me here, will yah?!" He says towards me.

But I just shake my head and stand.

"Alex, please. . . .I freaked, I did it-I panicked and I ran. See now?"

"Freaked? Panicked? Sophia-what for?" Suddenly I blush bright red.

"I-I don't know. I was-I felt like people were watching, judging me. I felt as if I would pass out. I was sweaty, burning hot. . . ."

I put my head down, hearing how dumb it sounds. Man I'm such a idiot.

"No, your wrong-I'm serious about it, they were staring at you like you were the greatest-most attractive-most graceful person on stage. If you were on stage that is." He smiles at me.

"They weren't judging, you see?" Alex replies. Him and I both look at her.

"Al, your not helping," I warn as I hear a soft laugh from the boy. "Al? Alex? Which is it?" He politely says, cocking his head toward her, slipping down the step and in between us.

"Alex!" She hisses at him. "Only my friends can call me Al-strangers call me Alex, okay dude?"

He towers over her, watching carefully. "Dude?" He growls. "My name isn't dude-it's Edwen, okay Alex?"

She narrow her eyes in a fussy rage. "So? Does it matter what your name is, huh?"

"Well-" He adds.

"Guys! Stop!"

They turn, hardening before reaching to face me.

"Alex," I plead, my face heating up in a flame.

"Don't say another word-you'd rather be with your new boyfriend instead! Am I right-I guess that's what I get for thinking to stand up for you?!" She says, pushing her way pass him and ripping the door open to go inside.

"Err! Damn it I'm messing everything up-everything gone!"

I step down, sitting down. The small saucers of waves of my dress coming around me, drooping down and over the cement steps. I bend down and hugging my knee with the good arm while the bad stays resting on my lap. I feel the overbearing heat of his skin around me, pulling me in to his chest suddenly.

"No! What do you want?"

I get out of his grasp, flying back, hitting the rail with my head. "Ow," I lean forward stiffly, rubbing my head.

"Sophia? You okay?"

I narrow my eyes, "no, I'm not okay! I want you to stay away-jerk! Its your fault!" I yell like venom. "Why did you have to ask me to dance anyways? Why ask me to dance—? I thought you were different—don't ruin it now! Why bother to come out here? Why. . . ."

"And I came out here because I was worried I might've done something—for crying out loud you were crying, panicking and looking at the crowd like—"

"Like what? A idiot who has no control of her feelings?"

"That's not what I was about to say!" He growls, gripping his hand on the firm structure of the cement step above the one we're sitting on now, leaning closer to me. Inches, only inches to my face-I practically can feel his breath, heavy and hot.

"Do you—" Suddenly he flashes his eyes down to me, eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong with you?" No movement, no sign in reacting to my question. "Hello, you okay?" He still stare, not moving at all.

Then he moves in and his lips touches mine.

He raises his hand and combs his hand through my strains of hair; his warmth filling through from his gentle touch.

I pull apart, gasping.

"I can't."

"Why?" For the first time his eyes looked wild and dangerous.

I bite my lower lip, and lean in kissing the bridge of his nose. "I can't have an relationship right now. I like you, but you also give me mix feelings. . . .and I just can't have that right now in my life."

"Oh." He sinks down like a lost puppy.

I wipe a tear off my cheek, and walk off.

Walking in the house towards the stair case where this boy has his arm around a brunet haired girl and a drink raised up in the other hand-a yellow brown liquid in the large bottle-beer it looks like.

"Hey-hey you." He says towards me. I stop and look at him, noticing his long straight cut hair going down pass his ears. He sounds drunk as he releases his grip from around her neck.

"Yes?" I say shyly.

"Do you like?" He wavers back and forth. "Excuse me?"

"You like the party?"

I nod still shyly. "Oh, yeah." I try to make my voice strong and for sure-but when the actually words came out they are soft and wavering.

"Well, now. . . ."

"Noah what are you. . . .doing to the poor girl?" She, the brunet, says, looking up at me-then at him.

"Nothing but-" Suddenly this song comes on and the girl stand up.

"Oh-my-god this is our song-the best song ever!" She screams in his ear, then he grimaces in reaction.

She stands and is jerking the boy up-his hand tilting back, spilling a bit of the yellow drink down to the carpeted steps.

"Sorry-" her words sharp and quick towards me as she runs around the short corner around me.

"Katharine slow-" The boy murmurs, barely hearable and also very wavering in the drunkest way.

"Soph?" I hear my name being called after the duo has disappeared. Its Eddy's voice that I hear.

I turn, walking shortly towards the wide open living room, pushing through the moving bodies-now more active. Then I find him, he's holding a silver round platter with reddish drinks in small glass cups and a fancy white dish in the middle of them with shrimp and other sea food that I don't recognize.

"God, am I happy to see you! So your serving food and drinks?" I smile, taking a glass of the red liquid filled glass.

"Uh, Sophia I, uh wouldn't-" But I'm chugging the reddish drink down before he could finish, so instead he says, "well, okay, then." I lay the empty glass on the circular saucer-like tray.

"WOW!" I scream enthusiastic. "That's delicious, Eddy."

But he just nods, like he's just a robot being moved by a controller, or something like that.

"What a kick-wow!"

I snatch another glass, putting my lips against it, tilting it so I could chug it down, but I'm stopped by Eddy saying, "hey, uh, do you know what your doing-I mean are you okay on this?"

"On what, Ed?" He tilts his hand back with the tray, showing his concerning expression.

"On this-drinking so fast-and so"-he pauses, trying to figure out a nice approach to my rapid reactions-"well many times, I mean if you keep this drinking you'll end up-no Sophia!"

I ignore his speech, I mean I'm just drinking some wow this is a kicker juice at my friends party-why is he making this a big freaking deal?

I chug the red liquid then I place it on his silver tray. I grab another and chug that as well when they're gone I yell at Eddy, saying, "get me more-" He shakes his head and pull the trey away.

"Oh, no, no, no!" "Eddy-if your my friend, my true friend you'll go back wherever you got this magical juice and come back and give it to me. Now!"

He nods unwillingly, but turns back and disappears towards the thickest, most wildest side into the crowd.

I wait there and wait. He comes back with the tray in hand with the glasses bordering it, as well in the middle.

I GRAB one and start to chug it down, of course, suddenly I hear Eddy say, "hey hon, over here! Yeah-over here Al!"

"Oh, Sophia-your drinking-" She cuts off when she see's Eddy shake his head. "What?!" I slur. I set the small glass on his trey, now its lowered in front of him, closes to his chest now he's. . . .relaxed a bit.

"Oh," I waver, stumbling back, "I feel. . . .I feel. . . .weird."

Its like suddenly I've been hit by a bolder. Alex grips me so I wouldn't fall.

"What the hell did you give her?"

He shrugs-"some kind of alcohol your brother Alexander gave me to give our guess to have." He says shamefully.

"My brother? What-are you an idiot-he probably put something in those drinks. He can't be trusted with anything that you can poison or put some substance in-you should know that Eddy!"

"Alcohol? Oh god!" I whisper barely hearable through my cuff of my hand around my mouth that I have now.

Feeling more sick. . . .then I feel the vomit coming in a haste-I lean over suddenly. "Bathroom"-I struggle to scream, struggling to keep the garbage tasting, thick clog of vomit coming up my scratchy, almost closed throat-"Alex bathroom!"

My eyes shot and huge as I stagger for each word.

"Up stairs-first room to the right."

I nod and bolt, my hair swishing around as I do. "Sophia-wait-hold on!" But I leap up the stairs and is running up there now, urgently-I can't hold this anymore!

I hear the door open and hear their voices-Ben and Corey. I also hear Alex talking to them real quickly before following me. I find the room and push myself in-instantly collapsing to my knees and bending down and over the toilet, next after I did the vomiting just took over my sickness.

"Sophia?" Alex whispers, almost sickly-like.

"Oh gee-that's gross!" Corey moans somewhere close behind her.

Then I feel her presences next to me-I lift my head up, taking a breath from the over load of the sickness that's still lingering over me

"I feel sick and weird, Al." She nods gently and kneels next to me, hand on my back supporting me. I smile and continue, "you look mad-are you mad at me?"

"No, just concerned. Very concerned."

"Oh," I tuck my head back over the toilet feeling it go, harder-its like a big suffocating mask over me.

"Don't force it," She wavers gently in my ear.

"Is she okay-what happened?"

"Dude," Ben and Corey both say at the exact same time, "who are you?" They growl almost protectively.

"A boy she met-named Edwen." Alex sneers his name, turning her head away from me, swishing her black lock of hair over me probably eyeing him.

"Drank too much-why you care-we don't know you! And anyways you should leave, like, uh. . . .now!" I lean my head back from the bowl. "Alex," I slur. But she doesn't hear me.

My hand shakes vagrantly before coughing and then like I need the extra support, I grab the rim of the toilet. Suddenly the blood comes, and now I'm coughing profusely. I scream suddenly sharp, grabbing my arm now that its flaring like hot steel is butchering through my wrist, carving up my arm. I continue to hold my left arm against my knee, still screaming.

"Oh-my-god!"Eddy yells, buffering a bit. "What's going on? Did I do that?"

"Get out! All of you now get out!" I weakly, heavily lift my head from leaning on the cold white toilet, my vision becoming blurry-watching the boy, Edwen, who I was attempting to still be mad at is now shoving all my friends out-Alex as the last, fussy and looking back, now realization taking in on how serious this is. Or seem to be.

But he got her out, locking the door behind his hand from shoving her out of the room. Its only a few steps that he takes before another pool of blood rips out of me, and I whimper, the pain just killing me now.

"Hold on!" He bends down on his knee to my side. He lays a gentle hand on my back. "Sophia-tell me what's happening. He takes a look at me then down to my arm resting against my knee, still in agony. I look with him.

I see these scratch like marks deep in my flesh like a scar that goes to the end and base of my wrist up my arm that climbs up the midsection of my arm-that wasn't there at all just a few, oh, I don't know-minutes ago.

"Oh-my-god!" He says under his breath. I scream suddenly, the pain has lessened but still very much alive.

"W-w-what is that?"

"No-stop trying to speak." He leans back a little.

But I quickly grab him and his shirt for support feeling the full ache, the full pain when blood comes and makes its way out. This time through my nose and ears as well. And the blood that stains the white tile turns black as quickly as it hits-coal black.

The pain hits again, this time up my chest, my throat and head-in my ears and down my left arm where a deep heated sensation occurs. Then the numbness happens-and I'm not talking about a kind, peaceful numbness-no, I'm talking about the razor sharp, fire-like burn that just paralyzes you.

Suddenly, unable to hold onto to him, unable to move, I just fall to the tile, or in my view the white cloud that has surrounded me and now is claiming me-claiming for me to fall. But when I fall the clouds become wet and hard to escape from-if possible at all. Then I feel a warming sensation uplifting me, I think, I mean that's how it feels like.

"Sophia?!" I hear the boy calling me, his voice echoing, bouncing in all sorts of ways, in all sort of directions.

Few minutes passes and then I feel myself parting fully with the wetness and the hardness of the cloud from below. "Hold on, Sophia," he says, "hold on!" Suddenly the warmth, the sensation I've been feeling-its now traceable.

I can feel the softness of his hands coming around me now, the source of the warmth-it has to be them, his soft, gentle, but firm grip around me. I hear footsteps from underneath me.

"I'm going to help. I'm going to make sure you'll-!" I try to say yes, okay. . . .that sounds great but nothing comes out like something is over, and cuffed around suffocating and stopping me from saying anything.

I feel his ball of his shoulder against my skull from the back, raising, and supporting me more comfortably. Then I hear from the depth of the thick under cloud that traps me a clicking, echoing more loudly than it would've if I wasn't in the deep hole-the deep mist that is taking me in, further and further.

Then I hear the door open, and as well as the door opening, I hear Alex screaming franticly. I see her shadow moving above me under the thick cloud that I'm trapped in. "Back off. I mean give her room-she's still in pain and bleeding. Vomiting blood even." I feel us turn and pushing through my group of friends who continue to shadow over me, surrounding the boy like hungry sharks.

"Let him through!" Alex calls all the sudden.

He growls-but from where I am it sounds soft, more like a echoing whisper-but I know that's probably just the blood clog in my ears, oozing out.

"Yes-they're coming, coming already!" Ben coughs up sounding sick. "God-is she okay-?" He literally sounds like he himself is going to vomit.

"When? The help-when was the call?" The boy says. Silence for a long moment. "Alex and I called when you locked the door on us!"

"Then they wont be here, or aren't here yet, am I right Alex?"

"Just hurry!" She hisses. "But remember 'Edwen' your here for whatever reason you came for, but thank you for helping her."

I wish I could bring my self up, wish I wasn't in so much that everything else is just a foggy, misty cloud! Only then could I see them-only will I see the pain and frustration I've caused!

Suddenly pains-sharp-and continuing pains courses through as I feel the tension grow when we start moving a couple of steps that are straight. Then we are going in a downward position-and I can feel it in my bones-in his joints and how he moves them. I couldn't scream anymore-but soft whimpers from my lips that I some how lost track of under the cloud.

My bone ache in my spine, I'm bleeding and vomiting blood, there's a vein

like-actually several vein like things that has scratch through deep in my arm. That are like a scar and-it hurts like its on fire-but even with all that happening here's this boy, a stranger that I've never met before, helping me in need. God, I feel so stupid for being angry with him, or even staying angry and walking away-

"Move!" I hear his voice rise, higher-almost a scream from under the cloud, but still a echo, a loud unfamiliar echo. "Get out of the way!"

Suddenly the white cloud that holds me, making me fade gets brighter. It must be from us moving in the living room, from how tensely bright it is.

"Move!" He repeats, suddenly like he called it with that word I feel a bursting of pain from someone ramming into either my arm or shoulder-or even my leg being pushed, or shoved real bad.

I can't tell, well since I'm blinded and sucked from the cloud of white. Suddenly I hear the soft echo of his growl, as if he was the one in pain, the one who got shoved.

"Are you okay? Sophia? Sophia?"

I feel him walking, what is probably the last pair of steps that we're faced. Then he walks. In to the darkness, I'm guessing. "I'm going to set you down, Sophia, okay?" I hear him, of course in that echo, but I hear him.

What I can't do is answer back! I feel myself ache with tenderness in me as he bends lower, and moving me to where I bend down, curving around and against him. Suddenly I feel my lips tremble, but its more like speaking-speaking words that I couldn't make sense of at all.

Suddenly in the deep convoys of my head, and I don't know if this was me trying to escape my situation with myself, or if it was real and it was trying to peak through the dark. But suddenly I hear my name being called-this loud, frantic voice screams at me.

And Breathing

"SOPHIA! PLEASE BE OKAY!"

Suddenly my eyes open in slits. I see the world again-first everything I see is in small circular blurs, but then it starts to clear as I squint and blink.

I close my eyes again, and when I do, I notice two things-that my eyes feel like fire and that I'm falling deep in some dark place again. Its so dark, but so chaotic with pain I just get lost in its depths.

Finally I feel myself being brought down, and laying flatly on something flat, on my back. I then hear a pop, as if a door closed. Then a few seconds later I hear another one, the same closing door pop-but its by my head this time. Then I feel myself move a little from underneath, and thought: I must be in the car now-I have to be!

Then. . . .its gone, everything of my surroundings that I know is gone, has disappeared! Now its only me-and the pitch darkness, and pain, and this over cloud coming over me like before. . . .time and space, though, is no more!

It seems like ages and ages long being in this hole of darkness and the dagger of pain before I feel the movement underneath me stop. And then the popping noise occurs and I feel the cold December air pushing through, stinging me like so.

Like the fire that has been blowing is being cooled into ice-and the cooling burns over to the surface, the surface of me unfortunately. Then I feel myself being carefully dragged out to the outside.

Then I hear the slam of a door being closed too hard from behind. He lift me until I'm basically sitting in his arms, with a slight leaning back with my head leaning against the ball of his shoulder, supporting my head.

"We're here at your house." He makes sure I know, like it's an important matter. Well. . . .I guess it is, in away. But wait, how did he know where I lived-did I-no, I couldn't have. Right-am I right? Was I so out of it, and so in pain that I could've. . . .no, no way! I deny it one hundred present! I cringe still in agony, no more room for words. . . .no more its too much for me to think about it now.

Especially the shape I'm in! Then I try to concentrate on the sounds of the rocks and how they sound when he steps down on them for each step he takes. Then this scrapping noise occurs from his feet and I'm guessing he's walking up the drive-but other than that, he's so quiet.

Then his arms start to bounce with me in them, as he marches heavily up the stairs. I mean that's what it feels like. Then he walks smooth and straight for a first since he took me out of the car. I feel myself being shifted into the right arm and leaned farther against his shoulder-especially the ball of it. I hear a clink here and there and then I hear the usual racket of the door opening. I feel the warmth set through when he walks us in, closing the door swiftly from behind.

He walks speeding quickly through the house, as if he knew exactly where he needs to be. Then he runs up the stairs when he finds them around the corner. I hear him breathing in deep breaths as he continue up the stairs and on top of the hall upstairs. He makes his way down the narrow hall and into a room.

Suddenly I'm laid flat to my back, head gently laying on a soft, plush cloud of pillows, then, a blanket covers me. I feel a hot, heavy breath on my face, as I also feel the warm hands disappear away from me.

I lay there, just lay there in comfort-or what I could get of it. Suddenly I feel this turning, this grinding from within me. Tearing away I fade as it rips and floods its firry venom through my veins.

Coming in every crevasse of my body. Clouding my vision- suffocating my lungs, firing every bit of myself. Then my left arm feels as if something is snaking up it-then I feel unconsciousness hitting through me.

Then deep in some dark dreamy state these images flashes before me: of Alex handing me the piece of paper with the direction on it, Alex walking before me taking me in this giant house, then I'm in front of a ceiling size Christmas tree talking with her, about what, I can't quite understand, and again another image with Alex-she's dancing with Eddy while I'm trying to stand still and with them but just getting pushed and shoved around instead. Then my last image is about me with a boy dancing and me clinging to him, my attempt to make it look like I'm going along and dancing with him, dancing-but really I'm not.

Then everything after that becomes dark and unknown. Like someone came and just erased everything beyond that point of time. I don't know how I got here, in bed-I think I use to know, but now. . . .its gone, slipped right from under me.

All of the images flashing before so quickly and gone just as fast, it makes me want them back in play, to process them until maybe, just maybe I can think of something. Don't remember meeting the boy, or just dancing with him, or he dancing me.

I feel myself awakening. . . .and then. . . .I open my eyes.

Wide as I could make them. . . .and then they soften to normal.

Then everything is gone-the images, the voices, the clueless and not understanding all disappears. Its just me and the blurry vision, trying to clear my eyes, and sit. Pain strikes like fire through my left arm so I look down, cringing a bit. I see this mark like big huge veins crawling up my arm. It starts to my wrist then almost entirely up my arm. It spreads and curves to a point where it almost wraps entirely around my arm, then it fades to a stop. The part on my wrist goes entirely straight then it curves pointing to the right with small lines snaking out down it-seven lines to be exact. But there is one line-a line from the middle that is snaking all the way up my arm almost to my shoulder.

I lift my arm up slowly, where its still up right. I look at it, still, and sigh. This mark is so deep in my flesh-like someone carved it onto my arm. But what is it? Suddenly the thing on my arm starts to cool down-literally! I put my arm over on the cover, the mark facing up still. I'm able to drop my hands-and by dropping my hands, especially the one with the mark, its able to calm down a bit, cooling as it was before. I stand up, dragging myself as I throw my covers and my legs over the bed, before leaping down. I then walk across the small stretched to the window right across from my bed. Looking at the trees in the forest.

And then, my same arm starts letting out a pulse, a erratic, irritating pulse up and down the channels of the vein-like mark. I look down at it, scared.

11\. Confronting

OH BOY, LAUREN'S BACK-SHE ARRIVED THE day of new years. first day I had a break from Lauren since her return. . . .and I'm still hiding the fact that (I went out to a friends party that I still need details on what happened to me at the party-some only my friends could answer, unfortunately. And the mark that plays in my arm now

she doesn't know about it, and I don't want her to, either!)

So I get dress, brush my hair and my teeth, ate with no Lauren with me either-its my lucky break. I wash out my cereal bowl and I go outside to the freezing cold-covered with white cloud color snow from the crazy weather the last couple of days we've been having. I bite my tongue, grip my bag and head down the drive to my car. I pop the door open, loose snow fall to my feet-I then throw my bag in the passenger side, walking to the front of my car, wiping with my arm the snow off the windshield. And then on my driver side widow-the same thing before getting into the car and driving away.

When I pull into the school parking lot I feel a difference-like something is off. But other than being more snow-filled than usual nothing seems off. Well not to me, any ways. That changes when I turn carefully to my row where my spot is. I slow my car to a smooth halt when I see this sleek black Cobra Mustang in my spot-so I back up cautiously and park on the other spot over.

There's these boys standing by the car, still and waiting patiently without a coat-just short sleeves T-shirts-all five boys too!

I hear them, they're defiantly having a conversation. But I get out any ways. What I do next, beside grabbing my bag and closing the door, well is just stupid! Like am I out of my mind?

"Um. . . .do you know. . . .um that your in my spot?"

Suddenly the bigger boy blocking the others turn to me, grimacing as a growl grows through his chest and up his throat. "Kalob? What-"

"Sophia-" He steps closer to me. "What are you-" His eyes close and he breathes deeply. The other boys stop and look over to see me.

"Sophia-go!" Seth lifts his arm up, pointing away and toward the back of me. "Seth?" I step back, sinking in the snow with each step-while I'm stepping back. Kalob is still stepping closer, his steps not going through the snow. Then in a flying blur his hand moves between us to grab my shoulder sleeve, near where my strap to my bag is. "I'll escort miss thing here, okay guys?" He laughs a unsteadily laugh before looking back at them.

"Its better that way," Seth muffles quietly.

"We agree then," Kalob nods, turning and grasp his grasp on me. Then he pull me along with ease. He drags me away from them and across the parking lot.

"Kalob," I look up his face, a face that I should be use to by now-but the horror he creates, its just there. . . .its what creates fear that people feel when they're near him, when I'm near him.

So how can he be so Kalob and yet be here watching out for me? "What's wrong?" He stops, pause for a moment before looking down at me.

"Lukas has disappeared, Sophia."

"That's a good thing! Isn't it?"

He shakes his head. "No! It isn't a good thing-he has vanish, invisible to the naked eye. Meaning we can't detect him!" He growls loudly as he sets foot on the concrete that leads us to the school building. He lets go of me and disappears from there.

I stand there, speechless almost. I end up meeting Eddy and Alex-ends up Alex is pissed off with me. She screamed at me, saying that I worried her to death and she thought I was a dead, or something like that. But mainly she yells at me about choosing Edwen-to talk stuff with him, over her-my best friend! And here I am, clueless on what the heck she's talking about.

I pull my sleeve further over my mark-still clueless as can be when it come to what she's talking about.

"I'm sorry, Alex." I tell her, my voice under my breath, in a apologetic tone.

"Yeah you better be!" She sneers.

Those are the last words she speaks to me as we walk to class.

The rest of the way I'm looking at my left arm where my mark should be, but instead of the scary looking mark it's a balky sleeve on top. I don't want anyone to discover this-nobody at all is welcomed in. Its hideous, it has its own pulse, and its on me now-probably for a very long time, too. "What's wrong, Sophia? You seem distracted, are you alright?" Eddy trails behind to talk to me.

"Yeah, great," I say with a dead voice, so mute, so toneless.

"Oh," he smile warily.

Then we turn into History class. I look over, sensing Kalob, and his eyes on us-or on me, I should say.

I look over beyond my friends and see I'm right-he's right there by the frame of the door-right where you enter the room by the corner where no one could see him all who is coming in. "I'll be back." I tell Eddy. He turns to see where I'll be headed and why.

"Oh-good luck." He grumbles.

So we separated and I'm walking towards the gruesome statue that Kalob has become. I cross my arms and scowl at him. But I can't help it, can't control the over whelming horror in me. "Kalob," I say, huffing it out with a single breath of air.

"Sophia," He nods his head slightly moving it out of his statue-like state.

"Why did you disappear-and. . . .what's going on?" His eyes narrows in sharp black slits. "Kalob-admit it-I'm part of this one way or another-so you need to start treating it like that!" I whimper softly.

"Of course," He purrs. . . .not a violent, and horrifying growl that I mostly hear from him-its almost, shockingly as it is, gentle. "Of course it is-I know your apart of this, and that's why we're still here, Sophia."

I continue to stare.

"Why would we try to find Lukas and make sure you're safe?!" "What are you going to do to him-you know after you find him?"

He lays down his growl-violently again, yeah-that's just great a pissed off Kalob. Wait isn't he always angry? Yeah just about! I turn around, trying to escape him now.

He follows me until we're close to the desks-then he goes away, walking to his usual back row seat. Alex shakes her head and looks down and away from me as I pass through to mine behind her-and in front of Eddy's. "Back to school," Eddy yawns, putting his feet up on my desk from the back.

"Yeah, back to school," I reply to myself. I turn back to Eddy's desk, watching him leaned back comfortably with his eyes closing.

I tap the desk with my arm kind of loud. He jumps up, opening his eyes. I giggle.

"Who-what-" He says drowsy. "Oh-Sophia, was that you?"

"Yeah-your sleeping on us, Ed."

"Oh, sorry." He pulls himself up, and rub his eyes-yawning again. I smile at him and turn around in my desk to see the teacher walk in and to his desk for a moment and grabs his book to stand in front of the black board. Then, I feel his eyes on me from how the hair stands in the back of my neck.

I turn directly at his back seat a row over from ours. Watching as I witness him just glaring away at me with no hesitation-even after I catch him watching, staring at me. Of course, now, I understand a bit why-not saying I know everything, because that is far from happening. But I know that I know enough. . . .I guess that's all they want me to be, clueless, clueless-and know just a smudge of what the heck is going on.

Just enough to not have me completely blind-I'm still on their tail, though. I smile warily towards him-he still scares me, I mean I'll admit to that-because its true.

I turn in my seat as the class starts and I'm here stroking my arm, pulling the sleeve over my wrist just to see it, but enough to hide all the rest of it. I hear the pulse in it picking up in a thrumming.

I think I understand now, understand the erratic thrumming that courses through my arm now. it's a new beat, like a new heart beating, its rhythm scorching under the deep scarring of vein-like lines sprawled and taking its place on my arm. It is more alive and breathing-yes more alive and breathing than even I. What's going on with me-is it wrong-is it right? Or is it just how its going to be for now on? Something's different about me all ready-I can feel it, the different, the new coursing. . . .the strength. . . .the pain. God is this who I'm becoming, or just a phase for what's to come?

I continue being distracted and watching just the little of my wrist showing, not understanding its full meaning-why its there at all.

"Sophia?" I hear Mrs. Zyfs ask. "Do you know the answer of the question?"

I look up, suddenly.

"What?" He narrows his eyes and cross his arms in a impatient, unmoving manner. "Henry Ford!" Mrs. Zyfs turns his attention away from me towards the back. "Thank you, Mrs. Paxton-but I think I was asking Miss Davis." I turn back at Kalob, asking myself why he did that. But I can't figure it out.

"Well-she obviously doesn't have the answer." He snaps, all force hitting me, and me only.

How could he-I thought he was suppose to be on my side? God Kalob-your still an asshole. A big, huge, and scary asshole! I stare, continuing to be on him.

And that's it for me-suddenly I'm up, pulling my sleeve further down and over my wrist, and I grab my stuff, feeling tears flowing.

I throw myself forward and start running for the door, hearing the soft chuckles of on-looking kids and the holler of Mrs. Zyfs voice all behind me. I don't know what's going on with me-but I have somewhere to be, something to do (I just don't know what that is exactly). I escape class, hot and on a trail of, well, I'm. . . .not sure.

I rush down the hall across another hall, and around a corner before suddenly I feel a pinch in the back of my neck where my hood lays down at, stopping me cold.

"Hello, Sophia. . . ."

His voice cracks ill and strained. Lukas ill sounding, strained even? If that's not strange-I don't know what is! I start to turn around to face him when I see him-his face is hidden in a dark cloaked hood over his ill face. His flesh flaking off his forehead, cheek bones, under his eyes, and even down his neck. His yellow-brown eyes almost a faded red.

"I know you have it-can I see it?"

"See what?" I say breathlessly. He steps closer, his pupils narrowing until its almost slits like cat eyes.

"Now now, don't test me Sophia."

"I don't know what your talking about Lukas, really!" I screech.

I walk around, trying to escape from him. But he refuses for me to escape and stands in my way.

"Lukas, please-I don't wanna-" I swipe my arm towards him weakly. He grabs my arm with a swipe of his blurring hand, its effortless. "Let go!" I pull my arm and keep pulling, but its not budging through Lukas's grasp.

"Don't fight me," his voice still very weak and ill sounding. But with that it is also a growl in the mix-its low and almost not detected, but its there!

He pulls his other hand up, slipping my sleeve up too-turning my arm upright to my palm side.

"No! No-stop-!" But it's too late-its showing, and he sees it.

He smiles huge and in a smug like smile, his usual smile from his straight, wrinkly line he had before. "So. . . .you do have it-great!" He purrs smoothly, devilishly.

He slowly, cautiously traces it with his finger, the carving on my arm-and I feel the pulse rapidly speeding in discomfort, in pain, in a thrumming-and it hurts!

"Lukas-! Don't do-"

He shakes his head, then he lets go, "see I knew you were her-knew you were the ellipse we've been"-he pauses, narrowing his eyes, one finger laying against his chin-"searching for, now aren't you-the, uh, well. . . .clueless one." He finally releases my

arm-I pull my sleeve down, and let it fall.

The thrumming pain-the agitation slowing down a bit.

"Your suppose to be gone, suppose to be undetected-not here!"

His smile slowly decreasing and into a wrinkly line again.

"Who said that-those monsters that call themselves yours protectors-your guardians?"

"No, Lukas, you're the monster-not them."

"Yeah-uh-huh, sure. Call me what you shall-but at the end of the day-who is the real monster? Them-me-or you? Huh? Can you answer that? Do you even know what they are? Do you even know the blooding they've probably have done-and these are who they send to find and protect you-please." He growls.

"Well-you are exactly that, a monster! And they're not that bad! They're good whatever they may be. UNLIKE you!"

"Oh, I'm hurt-yeah, as if!" He shakes his head and step aside-letting me through if I choose to go. I step forward, stopping beside him-almost touching to shoulder to shoulder. When then he leans to where his chalky, and flaked lips reach down to me, to my ear.

"Until April 20th. You got till then to change my mind! Okay Sophia?" He tries to transform in to his violent state-but fails, instead he sounds weak and ill again. He coughs at the end and just is silent afterwards.

I turn to look and see he's gone-vanished.

"Sophia?" I hear his voice, watching as he turns the corner.

"Kalob," I gasp, "no, no go away Kalob!" I step back in a warily step.

"What are you?" He comes closer and closer. "What do you mean-what I am?" I stop backing up, letting him catch up to where I am-when I add, "yes, what you are! Lukas-he told me stuff about you and how you-"

"Wait! Lukas? He was here? And you believed him?"

I narrow my eyes, "no, of course not!" I yelp. He growls, not in the mood for games-sounding as if he doesn't believe me. He sniffs the air between us intensly before looking back at me.

"I-I wouldn't believe him if-if it wasn't for you all ready"-I spit ruggededly through my teeth-"you know saying you were monsters."

"That's not fair-and you know it-you ran into us-you were there listening and continue to, too!"

"Yeah-and you were a real. . . .real jerk!"

He sigh, head low, "I know-I'm sorry. . . ."

Yeah, sure you are Kalob.

He takes a even closer step closer to me, sniffing the air above my left shoulder and down the open space down my arm-continuing before he stops.

"Sophia, why do you think he reappeared?"

I shrug, "I. . . .uh, I don't quiet know except that he looked ill, he wore a hood-and his entire face and down his neck was pealing off." His eyes widen, then it clicks and narrows in rage.

"Damn-he's getting ready to-" I cock my head to the side, trying to figure this out.

"He's doing what-" He shakes his head, then he pinches his nose and continue to stare deeply, angrily.

"You can tell me, Kalob-really, you can."

He stiffens instead of relaxing-instead he leaves me having to laugh a short burst of a laughter that sort of irritates me, to tell you the truth.

"So tell me-what are you hiding-do you have anything to add, anything happened this Christmas and Christmas Break?"

He changes courses-finally onto me. But why? Is there something happening? Something he's hiding, probably. He pull his fingers through his hair, bending it back, before he grips it firmly-in anger.

"What's wrong-I mean what is it that your trying to seek?"

"That's an interesting word your using: seek. I mean, and I quote you're the

seeker-not I, if I understand this right. And I'm pretty sure I understand this pretty well-enough-to-understand-don't you?"

"Why because I've been seeking answers you clearly-like clear as day wont give me, and understanding on what the hell is going on around here!"

"In time Sophia." He growls, a rumble of anger present like always with him.

"We're getting off course-what are you hiding? I saw how you were looking at your arm-is it there? Let me see Sophia-I need to see it, now!"

I sigh, pulling my sleeve up to half way up my arm-feeling his cold fingers up-lifting the arm, twisting it over till its up and showing-the mark, it suddenly start to thrum, and flutter under his touch-which shocks me how gentle it is.

He grinds and twist his face-his mask of anger getting deeper and darker as he adds roughly through his teeth, "Sophia-why?! Damn-this wasn't suppose to happen-not now-not this early!"

I flinch, but unable to move back I just stand, still by his grasp. Unlike Lukas's rough and extremely tight. This, even coming from Kalob, is not rough or tight-just a little now since his out-burst all the suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" My words become more a question than an apology.

"Its not your fault-but goddamn! " He yells, bitingly towards me-surprisingly softer than before, than his previous yelling's.

Suddenly, using my arm to steer me, he takes me towards the wall. He leans against it and releases my arm. I immediately cover it-as hideous and strange it is. . . .

"Always be careful, Sophia." His voice suddenly is stopped and blurred into the loud and obnoxious bell ringing.

And then he growls shifting everything away from me-walking towards the opposite side of the hall, fading into the crowd like a untouchable ghost.

I follow him with my eyes until I can't any more. Then-I too head for class, pushing through the crowds-not graceful at all, not like Kalob and his walk through.

Like Everyday

THE WEEKS PASSES WITHOUT ANY SIGNS

of Lukas. . . .Kalob says he's back in the undetected mode thingy what not what not, right? Right. But they, the whole week has been them on guard-the boys weren't around any more-the ones on Monday. Yeah, kind of weird, but anyways they still ride the black Cobra-and its next to my spot now, why they're not in their original spot-who knows.

The first week-rough, very very rough-which I somehow, some way pulled through. Second week, a bit easier. . . .and then it wasn't. Alex (who by the way is still very very very, well, upset. Yeah that's a nice way of putting it. They don't understand my new body guard-like models-constantly there). Heck-I don't even understand (fully) anyways either.

After the two agonizing weeks the rest just carried-dragging with what I call relief. I'm on "good terms" with them, and trust me that was great. If I kept my mouth shut-let them lead, it was all good. Well, for the very very first time things were almost normal

(beside the weird body guard) thing happening.

Beside Alex being mad-my other friends still talked to me. More weeks pass, still a sigh of relief-then a month is here and gone. Its February the 1st now.

Driving to my spot I see the Cobra in the next spot over to the right. I get out and greet them, and I get a silent nod from Sonia Kalob and Kaile—but an actual wave from good old Seth.

Kalob move from his statue state and walk up to me. I lean against my car for support its so much to take in-he's so much to take in. I gulp a big clump suddenly in my throat to stop me from speaking. I try to force it down-but its there and its not moving.

"How was your weekend?" He growls a throaty voice-but what he really means is: did you face anything that might be dangerous this weekend?

"The usual," I force the clump, the knot down so I could speak.

"Oh, is that right?" They all stare at me. But then they look over their shoulder, and across the space of the parking lot. I stare over where they're staring-watching two kids-a boy and a girl.

The girl sitting on the hood of the red Pontiac car, face up-staring tensely up at this boy who is all into her as she blows big bubbles of bubblegum. He has his hand on the hood near her leg. They are talking very softly-well the boy is anyways.

"Who are they?" I ask, warily, "are they new?"

Kalob growls, "no, they're not!"

Then-why haven't I seen them before? Huh, Kalob? "I've never seen them before. So they're new to me!"

Kalob continue to growl viciously towards them. I stare back at them noticing their resemblance to each other-their evil-dark expression, the thrill they were getting out of each others evilness.

The boy had dark almost black hair, slicked and spiked down over his left eye. The girl-lighter brown, almost sandy, maybe two or three shades darker than Kalob's own hair. Hers is long almost down to her waist.

"Kalob," I look away from them, leaning away from my car and more turned to them.

"Who are they, Kalob?" I ask again, kind of fidgety. "Because I have never ever seen them around before."

"Yes you have-never like this-never in these forms, but you've seen them before." Sonia says behind us since Kalob is so tense and focus on them he doesn't say anything.

"Kalob—what is it?" I screech, side stepping towards the front of him.

Suddenly a smile creeps up slightly up to one side of his lips. "Are you okay? Your smiling?"

He ignores my comment, but adds, "well. . . .look what the cat dragged in. . . ." He says bitingly and with the worse tone-viciously and horrifyingly stunning.

I look over and see the boy sauntering over to us in a clear and rational-calming way.

When he meets us to our spot, I notice his companion wasn't with all-in-to-it with him as he walks. I look behind him to see she's still on the hood cross-legged this time-gazing off for moments at a time.

Until finally I see her looking at me, her gaze heavy, deep and evil. "Hello—"

I'm"—he rolls his eyes at different directions—-"Daniel Daven," his evil appearance lightens up a bit.

I step up, "oh. . . .and uh—"

"Great—you can go now!" Kalob says extremely harsh, pushing his way between us.

"What?!" I turn exaggerated on his mood towards the boy.

"Do you know where the office is?"

Just about to say something when suddenly Kalob growls, "you can find it, maybe you should check the school. What you think—?"

Suddenly I feel hands pulling me back towards the black car. With the others—Seth—Kaile—

"No! Sonia stop! Stop pulling me," I murmur.

"IF YOU know what's best for you—you'll go—like now—!" Kalob squares himself up, blocking me, and the others from behind—like a big bulldozer truck.

"Let me go Sonia—please!" Suddenly Sonia's grip slips and she releases my arms from behind.

"Sophia!" Seth's voice cuts through all the sudden.

But I continue until I'm next to him, watching him all the suddenly transforming—-his blackened eyes soften to a marble grey, but still very evil looking, its spreading to his face—his pale skin seeking and being absorbed by grey like a statue marble grey. And he's engraved deep too.

Oh my god—-what the heck is going on? I step back, still watching until I hear Daniel laugh a choking laugh. Then, and only then, do I look over and back at him.

He's held hostage by Kalob's claws digging in his throat.

His smug smile, the laugh—his wide expression so twisted and evil it reminds me of. . . .Lukas. Suddenly he's gone, out of Kalob's grasp, and out of view.

Back at looking at Kalob, I see he's a fraction calmer than before- but the horrific transformation has not stop.

"What—-what are you?"

A question I have been asking myself since day one. . . . Maybe I've always knew he—and the others were not like the other people at this school-at this town-they're dark and secretive and. . . .

My body trembles as I have no idea where to start, how to move again, and how to ask the questions that I had running in my mind now a total blank.

"Kalob?" I see Sonia approaching, "put this on," she speaks softly, gently, cautiously. "Kalob you need to put this jacket on. You must hide yourself before anyone sees you—before the kids start flooding the parking lot."

Sonia continue to creep up beside him—I back up into my cars rear end corner to give them room. And to get me away at least a little bit away.

I watch as Kalob tense and bulking grey everywhere there's flesh showing on him. And then I notice his balled up hand, the knuckles showing the last of the pale skin with this huge marble grey, engraved deeply texture covering it from bellow the surface.

"Please Kalob—put this on."

He growls, and not responding at all, just gone—he's gone into this mass of marble stone that he has transformed in to. Suddenly Sonia throws the huge over stuff jacket over Kalob's back, shoulders, and a bit over his head and arms.

She pulls him, and pulls as she says, "Kalob, in the car." He, terrifying and monstrous as he is, he looks down continue to growl. She puts him around in the front passenger seat.

She slams the door close and return around to us—I want to move—run-speak—anything is better than this.

"Seth-Kaile take Sophia's car-you know what to do." Then she looks at me, then she raises, and reaches her hand out to me.

"And Sophia. . . .your coming with me—we're skipping school today. And we'll take care of anything you maybe worried about, anything and it's taken care of. . . ."

I would back away another step—except I've ran out of room to do so. Then I see Seth take a step forward disappearing in a blurring motion—making his way across to me, in not even a fraction of the time I could process he was gone.

He's all apologetic when he says, "I'm so sorry I couldn't have warned you for this."

"Go Seth!" She hollers at him.

"I'll see you Sophia." he grips my fingers and slips away to enter my cars driver side seat

13\. Explanation

WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO UNKNOWN TO ME?

Maybe its ALL because of what happened earlier. The horrific scene which has Kalob turning—transforming into a grey thing that I still have yet to identify it. Sonia pulls into this drive sort of out of town—a small square, brick house with a round-like roof.

I see my small cobalt parked to a space in the drive to the left side of the wide gravel drive. This huge garage is connected to the house, but the door is down. Then Sonia turns in her seat to look back at me in the middle of the back seat.

"Okay. . . .its time that you know—I personally don't think your ready but we're running out of time—like time is not on our side. And we've been holding it and its just not working."

I nod cautiously, kind of happy I might for once get answers.

"We weren't going to do it, though—not like this—not so unexpected. But Kalob finally lost it! And Lukas has come back as a different—"

"That kid was Lukas?!" I gasp.

She nods.

She flash a glance over to him. "Okay everyone out!" She calls out.

I scoot over to the door and open it, walking out and closing the door—taking in the pine smell—the trees to the forest surrounding the small cozy looking home.

I look over and see Sonia's arms around Kalob, assisting him across the gravel. I'm behind them, slow and dragging. We make it across to a porch where there's this blond boy—older looking than the four I know. The same boy that I saw that day he picked them up by the office.

"Helix, this is Sophia." I smile the line barely marked across my face.

"Don't worry—I don't bite." I lift my hand to shake his out stretched—pale hand. It instantly drops weakly—not wanting to take any chances. I still don't know what they are. "Are you—" I say, barely hearable in my fumble as he is walking, turning away.

"I'm sorry?" I shake my head, speechless on how to pick this back up again. He opens the door as he continue to turn and let me in first. I nod and walk pass him—what feels like the longest I've ever pass anyone.

Then once in the house I am immediately stepping into the living room that's pale looking—even with the rusty copper decoration hanging up the walls—they look like half cut masks and also these vases the same coppery coloring. But with other colors like purple blue green and even pink.

They are laid on the huge coffee table and on two smaller tables that's on the ends of the pale couch—leaving a gap for room to walk through between the huge recliner and the couch. Then I'm caught off guard when I feel my coat being pulled and slipped off me—I turn to see the older blond boy again.

"Sorry—didn't mean to frighten you." His head is low as he takes my coat and folds it neatly over his arm-walking away with no warning towards the left side of the room where the hall begins and right there is where he disappears from.

"Sophia? Well isn't this an honor to have." A voice appears loud and a head peeks from across the huge living room where another frame is leading in the hall-and cornering into another room that has lights so bright the sting in my eyes is a bit all ready. Suddenly I hear chaos in the hallway.

And a pleading voice in the background. "Kalob! Stop! Stop doing this! Calm yourself down! Now!"

The boy across the living room towards the frame and I both walk in to the hall to check what was going on.

In the narrow hall I see Sonia and Kalob.

"No!" Kalob says beastly. "Shut up!"

"You need to calm down." Sonia puts her hands up in surrender. But Kalob throws those huge grey knuckles towards her-but in the split second she dodges it—in a split second I feel a harsh breeze around me—then in another a split second I see Seth hand taking the punch of Kalob's wrath, twisting Kalob's arm down until it grinds to a stop.

"Control yourself man-control it."

"Lay off Seth!" He growls so beast-like, ripping his knuckles out of Seth iron hand between Kalob's fist. Then Kalob steps back, looking at me with those huge eyes, teeth biting his lips for me to see.

"Go to your room—don't come out till your back in your human form! Back in control," Sonia demands. Without another word Kalob stomps up the stairs that's just right there beyond a door—walking out of sight—his presence still lingering a heavy odor in the mist between me—between them—between the boy.

"Forgive us—we're not ourselves. And when we're in our true forms we're worse—" Sonia explains, looking at me, appearing tired.

"Only Kalob-he just gets crankier and crankier," Seth jokes, with a truth behind his joke.

"I didn't see you." I protest.

"Well you were looking at Helix-then Dominic for you to even see me."

"But still—I didn't see you."

"Yeah—so you say." He smiles, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

"Sophia, come with us outside—get away from this environment for awhile—and. . . .to let Kalob cool down. You know?" She whispers quietly. I shake my head in to a nod in which I walk closer and closer to them.

"Okay—I think that's a good idea." I say toward Sonia, looking at her—but on the corner of my eye I see Seth smiling.

"Oh, sorry— this guy behind us is Dominic." I look up at the figure—the dark haired—dark and mysterious boy.

I nod at him as he steps closer, saying, "hey—nice to meet you, it's a real pleasure."

Suddenly he grabs my hand in a split second.

But as his grips his firm and tight grasp, it suddenly disappears—replacing it is his own words, "well I'm Dominic, as they all ready told you." He smiles down at me, turning away.

"Come on, lets meet the others-they're a joy." He says, sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him, okay?" Sonia says. She suddenly pulls me away, dragging me up the hall, pass the bright lighted room that Seth goes into to shut the light off before rejoining us.

Then we make it to a door a couple of steps pass the room and the other entrance to go into the living room. Sonia lets go of me and step forward to push it open, standing there with the door in her grasp, waiting for me and the others to walk through, and out pass her.

I wrap my arms around each other and around my body as the chill hits-realizing the huge wooded forest right in front of us as we walk-almost immediately there with ten yards of plain, empty grassy field before getting to the lining of the forest. We cross the field with Sonia Seth and that new boy, Dominic speeding a head of me.

There eyes shoots up in the canopy of the trees as I stare at them tensely before I too look up at the canopies. But I see nothing-no movements-nothing at all.

"Oh-there they are!" They all say at the exact same time.

And I look down at them in confusion. "What-who's coming?" Seth and Dominic grins hugely-while Sonia just roll her eyes and shake her head.

Then the noise of branches being shaken or jumped on occurs-and it steals my attention from them back up the canopies. Suddenly I see a dark figure leaping out from the shadows. She's tall but thin and with rust-set, short spiky hair.

Her eyes are a darker color grey with straight up hatred the moment she sees me. And before I could continue with the examining of her another figure jumps down in front.

She's a girl as well-but she looks older-like the blond male-and also like the blond male as well as Sonia she has blond hair that's long and curly.

"Sophia meet Nikki"-Sonia points towards the blond-"and Auna." She says Auna's name like she's someone who isn't the greatest to get along with and she's showing it in her tone.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia," the blond girl, Nikki smiles. I stiffen for a moment when my attention goes back on the girl named Auna and her demeanor is still so cold and evil looking. And then this growl is let loose through her teeth while lowering herself a fraction into a crouch.

"Auna!" Sonia hisses, "she's all ready scared as it is-we don't have to continue to-"

Suddenly Sonia freezes in frustration. "Where's Ali?" She says, trying to cool herself down. Both of the boys look at her and the girls look behind them-shooting their attention up in the canopies after seeing nothings there behind them.

"I'm right here!" A young girls voice says giggly.

Suddenly like a pouncing cat this girl comes head first towards the earth from above, directly where I stand. I feel her claws on my shoulder, and for a young girl, she has enough strength to pull me down by pushing her claws into me-and me being unstable all ready-I guess it didn't help my case when I tumble backwards towards the ground on my back.

The child grins, showing a row of white canines, someway getting a bit jagged as her beautiful pale skin turns a marble grey around her forehead, down her forehead to the bridge of her nose and also around her eyes. Her small hands putting more pressure against me.

I watch as the girl twitches her nose and says, "Surprise!"

I twitch my face before whimpering, "You got me."

"Not where I stand-her odors are just horrifically awful." I hear the bitter girl, Auna bite viciously-like another Kalob, except not as close to his viciousness, but maybe I'm wrong, and this is her being somewhat being nice. Well as nice as it gets, I guess. Suddenly on the corner of my eye I see Sonia smacking her head in a embarrassment, though she shows no redness around her face.

"You do smell a little funny-but pass that is a sweet human smell, I kind of guess, sort of-that contains this aroma of nothing but mouthwatering its so overbearing-so overwhelming-"

This is the point I'm starting to get scared when this girl who is forming a bit of the monster I saw Kalob form in to.

"You are Sophia, aren't you?" Her eyes narrow in a dark monstrous way, I think the grey took a hold of her most before it stopped spreading.

"Okay! That's enough for you Ali!" Sonia lifts her head in a perk of oh god don't continue any further-this is already a embarrassment! Alert, alert too much-stop already!

"Take Ali Nikki, please." Sonia screeches about to blow over the top.

"Ali-sweetie, you need to get off of Sophia." Nikki rubs her hand gently, almost motherly down her long brown hair, and down her back. Then she wraps her arm around the girl and uplifts her in the air and down to her feet in one swift movement without a sweat.

"Be a good girl, okay?" She scoots her near her and away from me.

"Sophia," I hear Seth's voice call out as he comes over me in a flash, reaching his hand down to me. But I'm scared stiff-not knowing if he was going to become a grey monster too-or if he would grab me and might take a bite out of me.

"No! Are you going to turn in to monsters too? Going to-" I shiver on the thought.

"Hell no-we would never take a "bite out of you" as you say." Sonia says, protesting her case.

"Great, here we go." Seth shakes his head.

"I know exactly what your thinking-and your wrong! I thought Kalob and Seth told you all ready-we're here to do no harm, just here for you-to protect you!"

"Sonia! Quit it-now!" Seth slips his hand around me, pulling me up and close to his side while I'm still distracted with my attention on Sonia. I look over at him and push myself away.

"You can trust me, Sophia."

"Oh-thanks for keeping us in the dump!" Sonia says.

"Well you're the one yelling! Blah blah blah." He lifts his hand up and makes a mouth with his fingers and move it up and down towards Sonia's face as he spoke.

"Childish Seth-very childish of you." Sonia smacks her hand down on his-on the one up and is being used as a mouth.

The noise was surprisingly loud.

"Well sorry about that, Sonia the-" He cuts himself off, "well you know-don't cha?" I watch as he shrugs his shoulders.

What does that mean-and what does she mean when she said she knew exactly what I was thinking?

Sonia's attention goes to me when she adds, "because, I can-I'm a mind reader!" Seth shakes his head, "Sonia-stop-lets go in side, round up the others and talk. Okay Sonia?" Seth lays his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets call them all ready and get this over with-and sooner we do, the sooner she leaves!" Auna bites wickedly

Seth looks over at Auna who still hides behind the beautiful blond. He takes a step forward before blurring out of sight. He appears again in front of Auna, claws in her shoulder before she moves in a flicker of a second out of dodge, out of his gaping claws. Its more of a dance, a light skip of its sort.

She's just as graceful as he is as he recovers from his failed attempt-and chases her out of sight, flying around the grassy backyard-and unable to see them I rely on the cutting sound they make with each stride around us.

Suddenly they appear ten yards towards the house, Seth tumbling to the earth-Auna on him, legs wrapped around his waist, claws dug to his chest as she tackles him down. "Stupid kid," she hisses.

"I'm really sorry about this-we're acting so childish-where's our manners?" Nikki comes up to me-we're taking you inside now." She takes me in her arms and start strolling for the house-taking me several seconds before picking up speed and is able to walk normally beside her.

Ali Dominic and Sonia walking close behind us as we get closer I watch Auna getting off Seth as Seth commented, "ew" He stands up, patting his shirt off.

"You don't have any germs, I hope!"

"Shut up Seth!"

"More of this and I'm afraid I might-" Sonia scuffs.

Suddenly Seth scuffles towards us with Auna just as wicked as she has been-but pinching her nose now that she's closer to me and my odor.

We get inside and walk down the hall, entering the living room by the first opening to it closer to the huge kitchen area.

The first thing I notice as we slowly creep inside is Kalob-out and paler, not as grey-but still, he's grey-and monstrous as he all ready is-the grey just makes him worse looking.

"You don't listen very well, you know that?" Sonia hisses, with a sting in her tone.

Seth lets out a soft laugh.

And I'm frozen, not laughing, not hissing and angry-just scared, not knowing what to do, and what to say-suddenly everything is sucked out of me, including my fear, trapped and has nowhere to go now.

Then Seth looks over his shoulder to me, since he's the closes to be beside me, surprisingly Auna behind me. In the distance of course-and yet its better that way, it seems me and her aren't going to like each other very much in the future.

"Why not, huh Kalob?" She analyzes, maybe digging into his head like she was mine.

But what she could hear-the rest that I know of is muted out of it

"Back off Sonia!"

He sneers her name, turmoil brewing between them.

"Helix?" Sonia tears away from the stare off with Kalob-looking a bit anxious. "Whatever you saw in Kalob's head-and whatever you saw in your head needs to be heard for the rest of us-you know, for the ones who can't read minds, and who don't have visions?" Helix looks back and forth at them-then at me Seth Nikki Ali and Auna. And Dominic. "Yeah-what did you see, huh?" Seth pants. I look over to him, and see he's still smiling past the panting.

"Fine." Sonia and Kalob both say at the same time.

"Okay then. What did you see? Kalob—-you speak." Helix speaks calmly.

"Sophia is in danger-I don't know everything, I don't know where and when she gets attacked-I JUST SAW TWO dates: the 20th and the 28th of April. Two months from now she'll be in danger! One of those dates-Lukas plans to strike!" He growls. Monstrously angry. "She was almost in danger today-" "Lukas has a new look! He has molded, and transformed into a different look." Sonia adds to Kalob's words.

"What's wrong? Sophia-?" Helix ask, his voice rising.

"I'm going to ask this, if I can-what the hell are you?" I quiver.

"You haven't figured out yet?" Seth hints, giggling.

"Seth!" Sonia hollers. Then she looks at me, cautiousness when reading into my thoughts, looking, staring deep into me. "Its okay," Helix says, looking back at me, eyeing Kalob the monstrous statue again.

"immortals," Sonia says painfully towards me, "we're im-mor-ta-l-l-s, okay?" She sputters. Engineered with unique powers and to protect you.

"W-what? Then W-h-hy do you turn grey."

"It's our curse for being gifted. Like a switch we can easily be turned off we don't mean to scare you or any one." Helix says.

"Well. . .besides Kalob." Seth coughs out.

14\. Tales

"THERE'S THINGS THAT WE NEED TO

explain to you, Sophia." Sonia says.

"You might want to sit down for this." Seth chuckles. "Come on, I'll walk you to the couch." Is it really that severe for him to walk me to the couch?

So I let him walk me in, passing the others, and the monstrous statue, Kalob. "Ignore the statue." Seth jokes.

I nod.

I sit on the couch with Seth standing near to my right.

The others besides Kalob, and besides Seth turns to me.

"We became who we are because of our gifts to heal, to see the future, read minds, control your mind, and so on and so forth. We didn't come together until 1849."

"All but poor little Ali of course." Seth adds, pointing to her by the corner, shyly hiding. "She was the unexpected one-there was only suppose to be eight of us-"

"Yes, exactly-in 1851 we found Ali on the streets covered in blood"-Sonia turns to glance at Ali then looking back at me-"and that's how she became apart of us."

"And through 1852 to 1858 was our training session, but we also trained before Ali had came along. So we knew what to expect, the poor girl didn't know anything and she, even to this day, is vulnerable." Helix explains.

I watch from behind them, Ali grimacing.

"In 1859. . . .New Dawn, or as she's known as Vera in the Esdetri. A group she's formed with her brother and sister and a friend, and. . . .my brother." He continue.

"You have a brother?"

He nods.

"He's kind of evil-" Seth smirks from the corner still close to me.

"Who's New Dawn? What about your training-why did it happen-what was it like-" "We're trained to strain ourselves in dire situation, because if we were going to be your guardians-we'd have to get use to human society, get use of playing a role, lie to everyone we meet. And most important of all to help you harness whatever it may that the ellipse brings us, and push it aside so we can help you."

"Wow, that has to be. . . .difficult."

"For some"-Sonia starts up again-"its almost impossible." She shutters.

"So how did you-?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy, especially with a new member on board who was just starting her training."

"Thanks, that's why I'm still in training!" Ali leaps into the conversation.

"So how were you all chosen, or how does that work—the guardian thing, like do they pick you or what? I want to know."

"They found me first," Nikki steps up, "I was mindlessly roaming Spain in 1620, but of course that's before they found me—-this is right after the nightmare I went through with the monsters, a clan that is very known to come to people and either do two things: find you and murder you, or take you and torture you. . . .And with me, I was frozen in fear when I knew they chose me—I hid under the small hidden trapped door to the cellar I had. I hid shamefully with my three babies. But they found and took us immediately-killing them and taking me to experiment on. Before ending up turning me. They thought I was weak and would die, but I didn't. After having lost my children, after losing everything I knew I started roaming all around Spain, to satisfy my throbbing throat. And the thirst that came with it."

"Oh, wow, that's astonishing." I say, gaping.

"It wasn't until 1717 that they found my whereabouts. They had a keen interest in me because of my ability to be inside people, read their emotion, their thoughts. . . .and everything else, too while looking deep into them. As though I was the person, sort of like that."

"Kalob was found later in 1781." Sonia explains. "Somewhere in Paris, I believe I'm right. Kalob don't like talking about his past. . . .but I do know there's a girl involved, yeah big time!" Sonia cheeses, glances over to him who is glaring at her, ready to pounce.

They continue to tell their story, who they are were, and who they are now. I continue to ask some questions, not much, though-but very very intrigued by them. All but Auna came up, half way through it she walks away on us.

"Don't mind her," Helix says, seeing me watch her as she walked away.

"She doesn't like the fact that she didn't get her second option: to back out as an guardian. They said she was half crazy when she was found." Kalob growls.

15\. Unexpected

"HONEY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I jump up in bed to see Lauren sitting over me.

"You were murmuring in your sleep."

"I—I was?" I blush, scared what I could've said.

"What day is it?"

"The eighth, honey."

"Oh, well thanks."

Edwen and I had to reschedule our trip to the mountains since what happened at the party. Hint: (the burning deep fleshy pulsating mark).

"Why? Is there something going on today?"

"Uh, yeah just going out hiking with a friend. . . ."

"And why wasn't I told of this?" She crosses her arms around her chest.

I shrug. "You weren't around."

"Mmm, well I'm heading out to the store in a bit so breakfast is in there when you want to eat."

"Ok."

"Alright honey, I'll see ya. Don't forget I'm getting off work early." She grins.

I nod.

When I got dressed and made myself something light to eat; I waited till Edwen came.

Then I came out to the porch and peered on a bit before getting into the red cab.

"Hello." He says in a friendly voice. "Sorry again for the rescheduling—how are you doing?! Your arm and all."

I finish putting my seatbelt on and turn to him, "fine," I lie. Knowing it's far from the truth.

He nods, "Well I'm glad. You ready?" He grins.

"Yes. May I turn up the music?"

"Of course." He smiles.

"Thanks, Edwen." I grin; reaching for the stereo.

We start driving through town getting further away from civilization out towards roads that are long and around long turns with trees all about.

"So Where is this spot your family go to?!" Turning to him, after awing the majestic great pine trees that shades us—still not use to the pine smell and their great huge limber towering over the road side.

"It's up the mountains aways—where people don't bother to hike up to—and it's our own little paradise in the spring and fall. Summer too hot winter too cold."

"Oh."

"Since I promised you—and I don't go back on my promises—" He pauses.

"Thank you!" I'm pleased to hear him say that.

"No problem at all Sophia!"

I pause. Awaiting him to say something else.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

"What are we waiting for Edwen?"

"You." He smiles and leans closer.

"Edwen—" I pause as his lips touch mine, we start to kiss, his foot still on the gas petal.

"Sophia—" He continues kissing me until I notice a cliff ahead.

"Edwen! The road!" I push him off of me, making him turn the car right into a ditch.

"Oh my, Sophia, I'm so—"

"So much for keeping promises huh!" I jumped out of the car and ran off into the wooded mountains.

But what I brought with me was something I left behind a long time ago.

It all.

It all, the word still horrifies me.

It all was gone forever, it all wasn't meant to be.

As it was, it all.

I suppose this is the time to tell it all before I run too far into the woods.

I then stop and decide to lay on the snowy cold ground— just like one ginormous pile of snow bellow me. And the canopy above stares down.

"It all, it all, it all…." I continue saying it all until I fall asleep, dreaming about it all.

It all was horrible, it all crumbled before me.

It all was what I lost and thought I lost forever, it all is, it all.

I never ever want to lose it.

I never want to lose it all again.

It all was it.

It all was my problem.

It all couldn't be over with.

Not it all again.

It all doesn't matter.

But I must make it all anyways.

It all was before me.

It all was, a wolf.

It all shattered my insides and crushed my sharp corners into dull endings to it all.

It all crumbled before me.

I never knew it all would return.

But it all did.

It all, the wolf, my sharp edges and rigged insides.

It all.

It all came to me.

It all did something for me.

It all.

"Help me!" I screamed.

But it all was too strong for me to conceal, to contain.

It all was too weak for me to talk about, to believe I could.

It all did it.

And it all shall. . . .

It all was. . . .

It all. . . .

Bone shattering, curve crunching, eye watering, it all was it all was gut wrench.

And I shall never forget.

It all.

It all was so strong, it all loved me.

It all wanted me.

It all was slowly taking me.

It all was never too strong, but too weak and concealing to the core.

It all was coldness.

It all was missing.

It all was never coming again.

It all left me here with it all.

It all hurts me; killed my insides.

It all was evil and didn't care for me or anyone.

It all, the word still horrifies me.

It all was evil in the inside, but strong and on going on the outside.

It all was a horrible experience.

SUDDENLY I OPEN MY EYES TO THE

figures above me—I feel my frozen body being lifted into these warm arms and then I remember soft whispers.

"Sophia?!"

"Edwen is that her?" Another voice call out in the near distance.

"Yes." The voice that hold me dear says.

Then I lose consciousness.

I wake up in a daze feeling warmth and hearing crackling noises near by—and the smell of cookies filled the air.

As I slowly came to realize I'm tucked underneath a comforter on a couch. I sit up and see a plate of cookies—chocolate chips it looked like. Then I notice a beautiful brick fire place and a chair towards the corner of it.

The small cabin was furnish in brick and wood with a book shelf on the other side of the room.

Suddenly this lady she couldn't been more than twenty five years old steps in.

"Your awake finally. Please don't be frightened I'm Edwen's sister—Elizabeth." She puts her hand on her chest introducing herself.

Then I see a tall straggly figure coming out from behind Elizabeth.

"Hi. I'm Edward—Edwen's twin brother." He waves with a huge smile.

"H-i-i nice to f-finally meet you."

She shakes her head, "mmm, your probably wondering a couple things aren't ya?"

"Well of course she is Elizabeth!" Edward chuckle, looking at me. "What do you wanna know first?"

I look at Elizabeth and then Edward and then again over towards Elizabeth; when suddenly she spits out; "Edwen is out back working on the firewood maybe he should explain it to you."

"Elizabeth Nylee Kobian!" A voice hissed suddenly.

Elizabeth jumped back looking over at a tall sickly looking man.

'"That's no way to treat your guest"'

"S-sorry father." She bows her head in shame.

"Dad—this is the girl Edwen brought in to meet us."

"Unfortunately there was a mishap." Elizabeth murmurs.

"Mishap?" The man says.

"Y-yes sir we kind of went in a ditch getting here."

"Oh. Please, call me Jon."

I nod, taking off the blanket completely and getting up.

"Can I see Edwen? It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Of course Sophia, he's out back by the fire wood."

"Thanks."

So I pass them across the small kitchen and to the wood door which still had a Christmas reef up. I get out side and I see a fire pit and a huge firewood pile next to it. Beyond that was a huge scenery with snowy mountains and a forest with wide trails that lead up to them.

"I thought I heard you." Edwen cutting up wood stands up from his leaning position. "I'm glad your up. I was worried. . . .you hit your head hard."

"Where are we Edwen?"

"At our Camp—this is our lodge we like to hike up these mountains." He smiles. "It's getting dark, so we won't be able to hike today—maybe tomorrow."

"Oh no!" I smack my forehead. "Lauren's gonna be worried sick!"

"Well we don't get service here but maybe she'll understand." He shrugs his shoulder

I hope so, I think. I doubt it!

"Do you wanna sit here I was just gonna make a fire."

I nod slightly.

"I'm sorry for today—if it wasn't for my stupid—"

I step forward, "please, Edwen don't do this to yourself. Ever since I've met you you've made me uncomfortable."

He tilts his head, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Then—then why do you decide to hang out with me?"

I shrug, "because your one of the nicest person I've met in this damn town. your warm and kind and sweet. Your a great friend to me. . . ."

He stares down at me a bit accusing and slightly gentle. "You don't know the half of it—your too nice—and probably would judge if you knew the truth!"

"Your too harsh on yourself Edwen. Yes the incident coming here was a minor set back but—"

"That's another thing! My foolishness could've hurt you!"

"Are we interrupting?"

Edwen and I look back and see Elizabeth with a plate of hotdogs and hamburgers and Edward with a trey of drinks.

"No." Edwen says quickly and harsh before running in the cabin.

"Edward set the drinks there. I'll cook the hotdogs okay?"

"'k"

"Where's Jon?"

"Uh? He decided he was tired so he went to bed." Edward says.

I nod. Then I back track into the cabin.

along the kitchen when I hear a door slam and I knew it came from the hall on the right before you get to the living room area.

So I enter the tiny hall and found a room that had a closed door and I peered in to it.

When I look inside I see wooden walls a small bed and Edwen on the edge of it—his back towards me.

I walk around towards him—getting on one knee in front of him; looking at him and seeing his face drooped down to me.

"You did nothing wrong Edwen, Okay. We're not dead." I chuckle."

I hear a deep groan come out him.

I put my hand on his knee, "don't Edwen I'm not mad at you."

"I feel guilty—I feel like I failed in my task in protecting you."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" I lift his chin up. Smiling softly directly face to face.

He nods, "I guess I get flustered when I know I don't protect the person that I love.

"You my good fellow are too hard on yourself!"

"But—"

"On that note makes me wonder how I stepped upon such a wonderful creature as you." I smile light heartedly.

"I think you were trying to find class or something," he cracks a smile.

I cracked a humble laugh, remembering bumping into him.

Then Edwen and I started laughing together for a moment.

Then he pats the spot next to him, "sit with me."

I get up from the wood flooring and sat next to him on the right side.

He turns to me, smiling, "do you mind?" He gestures towards my left arm; pulling the sleeve up to reveal the mark.

He brushes his finger over my arm the pulse from the mark picking up as a reaction to his touch.

"Wow, what is it—" he pauses realizing my expression.

"Sophia?!"

I grind my teeth, laying my other hand on top of his suddenly still hand—gripping it.

He takes his hand back, "sorry!"

I pull my arm in towards my chest.

"Are you. . . .okay?"

I nod, relaxing my face; waiting for the torching pain to go away. "You didn't know—I didn't know either I'm still learning what its likes and dislikes."

"It?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, its kinda like—"

"Like what?"

"Alive."

"So that thing on your arm—"

"I know I can't explain it; I mean I'm still learning."

"Oh. Well. I'll try to be careful."

I nod.

Then he adds, "it doesn't seem to like me much." He chuckle.

"Your warmth is what I'm guessing is what it doesn't like—not you."

He twisted his face in a thoughtful express that only lasted a minute before he said, "nah, that can't be!" He chuckles.

I shook my head, "yeah, totally not possible!" I push his shoulder with my right hand playfully.

"That's how yah wanna play it?" A playful growl came out from Edwen's chest.

He lunges over and grabs me and the waist throwing me on the bed.

I chuckle. "That tickles."

I look up after a moment of laughing; realizing Edwen's been looking down at me with the most serious eyes I've seen.

"Edwen? Edwen are you okay?"

"Shh. . . .I want to try something."

"Okay?"

He reaches down to me and brushes off a strain of auburn hair out of my face—then he leans in and his face close to mine he says, "I'm going to try this right this time if you let me."

I nod and with that I suddenly made a rash decision and grabbed his face—with both hand—and leaded in to his hot lips.

The moment I did that it was like something clicked inside me—suddenly though the fire and pain started to corse through me. first my lips then my face—and then. . . .I saw these flashes of images like moving pictures so fast and so bright!

Across from them is the nine figures that has stopped quickly—the blond male—the sandy-haired males (who looks like Kalob)—and all the dark muscular males ( largest of those dark muscular males (the one looks just like Seth. . . .mmm) —-the largest of those dark-haired haired figures stands out the most with the sandy-haired male (the one that looks like Kalob).

The four

" red wolf i. So strangers what are you here for?"

"T mean the girl, the human, the ellipse?"Yes! The wolves start to whimper whimper.

We have your word. We will—and all our children children will know of this ellipse! Know that we must save her. Jonathan says.

You want to protect—and not do harm, right? they nod before the wolves and the men. I can't promise all of our species—our kind will see the same way. We will try to spread the word as much as possible, though.

Then the wild unravels and with it the wild silver wolf charging for another attack—lunging forward. The sandy-haired (Kalob?) Maybe?) male steps up and suddenly takes its hands out in front of him—growing ten times larger becoming a monster, his pale skin turning a marble grey. The wolf ran right in his trap, they collided in a smashing struggle.

I become wide-eyed, releasing Edwen. I pushed away so I can sit up and breath—I feel like the breath has been stollen right out of me.

"Sophia? What is it?"

"I—" I could barely spit it out. Explain what I saw before just now.

I curl up in a ball with Edwen crawling next to me; he holds me close as he asks, "whats wrong?"

"W-w-wolves BIG WOLVES! F-f-fight! And You! Or—well somebody like you uh what was it John-oh-n—"

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah that's it."

"That's my great great grandfather. Grandfather Kobian.

"Oh." I sigh, "was he a ginormous white wolf?"

He gives me a funny look, which I expected to get from him.

Then he sighs. "Yes"

"What?!"

He shakes his head. "It's true my family our wolves—have been that way for generations."

I swallow hard, "oh."

"So yeah if you want to run and get away from me I'd under stand."

I snuggle into him—I see I'm not the only one holding back secretes." I smile

"No. Your not. Now why did you just suddenly kiss me like that? I told you I wanted—it doesn't matter I guess. But how did you know or see him; my grandfather that is.

"I—seen a flash of images like pictures. He was with a guy. Name Sam Oar?"

"Ah, Sam Orc. Yes my grandfather's best friend and leader.

I pierce my lips. I reach over and grabbed his chin, turning his head toward me, kissing softly on his lips.

"What was that for?"

I shrug, "I felt like you deserved it." I cuddle in him, his arm wrapping around me.

Reaction

"GOODBYE!"

I wave to all that's outside of the house, only Elizabeth is absent. But Jon and Edwen and his twin brother Edward is outside.

"Ready?" Jon says. "You just take a right, it'll take you right to town. Better hurry, it will start raining soon." He warns me.

I drive down the long drive, driving away, glancing over to them before taking the turn down the right side of the road like she said.

On my way the sprinkling starts. But the time I'm in town it's a full blown storm. I get stuck behind a stop light once or twice through town, before finally hitting where my street is. I finally see my house, as I pull in to the drive I see a red pick-up truck parked along the road across the street to my house.

I slam the door behind me, then I lean back and slide down to the cement drive bellow me. I sit on the drive, leaned back towards the door, letting the storm rain down on me. I hold myself close in a ball.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly a sort of familiar voice says.

I look up, watching as this boy that I know I have seen before stand before me. I flinch.

"What's a matter?" I scramble up on my feet. "Where did you come from?" He looks over his shoulder, looking at the old truck across the road. Around late fifties early sixties model red truck.

"Uh-huh?"

"I came here to check on you," he smiles.

I look up at him, confused, "do I know you?"

"Well. . . .yes. . . .and no."

I continue to be confused.

"I'm Edwen. . . ."

"Edwen?" I look at him deep. "You're the boy-" I become wide eyed, remembering his name. . . .remembering his face. . . .

"How did you find me. . . .find my house."

"I took you home the night of the party."

"Oh,"

"You don't remember because you were out most of the time."

I turn half towards the house, other half still on him. "Uh-I'm sorry do you want to come inside, we can talk inside?"

"You don't mind?"

I shake my head, "no, not really. I mean you are here, right? And it's down poring."

He nods his head. "Yeah, I would like to come in."

I hold out my keys, beckoning him to follow me in to the house. I unlock the door, straitening to open the door. "Come in," I hold the door for him, closing it after he comes in.

We walk in the kitchen when I say, "sit, please."

Then he pulls out my seat that I mostly sit in every morning before school.

"Do you want anything to drink. . . .to eat?"

"Maybe a glass of water, if you don't mind."

I fetch him a cold glass of water, set it in front of him on the round table. Then I go sit across him in Lauren's seat, which, by the way, feels strange to me.

"So why-what happened to me to not remember?"

"Look at your left arm. . . ."

"My mark-?"

"Yes. . . .do you remember how you got it?"

I shake my head, "'no', I don't. Should I?"

He lifts the clear glass and take a swig of water, setting it down to look at me. "It was at the party. . . .I wasn't with you at the time, so I don't know exactly what happened. I just remember walking inside the house and seeing your friends-I followed them up to the bathroom where you were, puking up profusely."

"I was?" I bow my head low, blushing.

"It got worse from there too." He adds. "Oh god!" I look up at him. "How bad?"

"To the point you were bleeding in your ears, nose, and missing the toilet. . . .ending up falling from being weak. Before that, though, I notice you were holding your arm. I was astonished what I saw. . . ."

"Wow"-I fling my hand out, blushing a smile-"I'm so sorry."

He take another swig of his water. Freezing when he puts it down. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you apologizing-?" He flashes his bright teeth at me.

"I-" I pause, having to think about that. He sighs, "no need to explain-" He raises his hand up to me, making me pause, frozen with no room for words. . . .or the thought I had in my mind.

Suddenly I feel awkward and odd.

"What made you come here in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To see if you were home and okay."

A image of him and me-the warmth from him just so comforting lost in a deep depth of nothing occurs.

"You tried to help me," I tilt my head.

"YES, yes I did."

I open up my mouth slightly, but then, he stands up and I freeze again, my words stuck in my throat.

"Sorry for disturbing you."

I look up at him confused. . . .watching as he pulls in the chair.

"What? No, of course not! You didn't disturb me, not at all."

"I'll put this in the sink, okay?"

I nod, sort of speechless.

He walks to the sink, dumping the ice and the rest of the water down the drain.

He walks back to the table, laying his hands on the back of the chair.

"Would you deny me if I asked if I could call you some time-you know? To hang out, and learn to talk to one another-become friends?" He smiles nervous and awkward.

"Uh-" He nods his head gently.

"Okay. Here!" I rip my bag to my lap, opening it to receive a pen and paper-I write my cell number-and the house number. I hand it to him, and he grabs it with care. I put the pen back in my bag, lying my bag on the face of the table.

"I'll call, we can plan something. . . ."

"Alright," I whisper, moving my lips with little movement. "Good, sounds good." He smiles crookedly.

"I'll be waiting?!" I sort of make it a question.

"You'll wait-I will call you, alright?"

I nod my head, "Sounds good."

"Yeah, it does!"

His face widen in excitement.

"I got to go before the storm get's worse-"

"Oh, right. You should go, then."

I stand up and follow him to the door. I open the door watch as the rain is now a full thunderous mayhem.

"Gosh-what a mess! You sure you want to go?"

"I'm sorry, I got to go. No choice," he smiles.

Then he jumps out, gradually walking to his truck. I shut the door and turn in to the house.

Later that evening I end up in bed after making dinner for me, cleaning the huge, almost, empty house. I'm still not use to being in the house so big and alone. Back home I was never alone. My dad worked long hours at the job sites. But there was always Paul and Kevin.

I get my headphones for my IPod and hooking it onto the bottom. I lay on my bed, putting on my headphones in my ears, and turning my IPod on. The screen turning black, to a bright screen with a list of options. I press the circular button on the bottom in the middle, pressing music. Then I press all. After that I turn the wheel with my thumb, cranking the volume up to full blast.

I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics. To unravel the complicated drums and the guitars that stung through my ears. I lay comfortably closing my eyes. Through out the list of songs and concentrated on each lyrics, I realize that half the songs are with the same continuing drumming and guitar playing with people screaming instead of actually singing. Be rational, and let some one understand your sanity for screaming every word of the lyrics. I thought, a couple of times, throughout the list, with several songs, in several different parts.

Suddenly I open my eyes, and realize I'm somewhere so bright and warming. . . .

A mirror in front of me, I realize that I'm in front of it, the warmth still burning inside. . . .wherever I may be. . . .

The mirror has five huge glass pieces, divided and shattered away from the other. There are four small pieces of glass around the mirror, in the middle there's the biggest shattered piece of all of them. I can't make any since of it, none of it makes any since, whatsoever!

Suddenly I hear his voice, "god Sophia. . . .your. . . .hideously ugly!" Edwen whispers in discuss in my ear, his lips curling against my ear. I feel hurt, I feel sadden, and then. . . . .I feel furious! I look up and back at the full length mirror. In the middle is him, his face twisted, and discussed. And on the four other shattering pieces around it is me, soft and fragile, with my emerald green eyes tired. It was the day I arrive at my mothers house

The next piece is the guardians, the four-now nine. Nine guarded vampires protecting me. Kalob in front of them. After that, the next piece, it scares me, Lukas, on the day where he took me with his sister. Then-I leap horrified by the last face that's mine, the piece of glass splits in half, right through my face. Is it my face? Is it me? I've seen these eyes, seen this monster that looks exactly like me. Exactly until up to the way she has blaring white eyes, the evilness, the protruding mask of: a monster.

Each one moving in front of me. "I am," I stall.

"You are what?" Edwen ask, taunting the fact of: my hideousness.

"Hideous."

"That's my good Sophia," He growls in my ear.

I look over at him, tracing his jaw line before you get to his ear all the way down to his chin. From there I stroke my forefinger down to his throat. He smiles, but when I lean in to kiss his jaw, I feel myself grabbing my hands around his throat.

"Now who's hideous?" I feel myself lightly squeezing his neck to one side, snapping it.

"No!" I rise, wide eyed and sweat poring down to the side of my hair line.

I grab the blankets and turn to jump off. I see on my alarm that it's only 5:49 am and I sigh. I get my stuff out, my clean pair of clothes ready for a hot shower to shrug off my nightmare. I rip my buds off and press the button to shut off my IPod to set it on my nightstand, behind my cell.

I take my shower, not lasting as long as I wanted it, not enough to wash my nightmare away. I get dress, avoiding looking at myself.

Cool it, I think to myself, or it'll really, really get to me. I can't let it do that. I'm better than that, I try to convince myself. Who am I fooling? Exactly-no one.

I get myself comfortable in my T-shirt and jeans. I feel a bit more confident when back in my bedroom, both my arm of the mark and my heart carries a hefty beat of a rhythm. The mark causing a firry burn to it in my entire arm with it, even up my shoulder. . . .

Overall, though, the pulse is really nothing but a hard, compressed, firry

pulsating. . . .thing. On my arm!

I then start walking up to my bed, smoothing it out as I make it. After that I walk to shut off my light switch, walking out of my room. I scratch my left arm, over the mark. The feel of it feels alien to me, not smooth like my skin use to be right there. Scratchy and rough, even hot is how I explain it now, I can even feel the vibe of its pulse through my arm as I scratch it tendering it carefully.

I walk down the stairs, and then the moment I step down and turn the corner to the door, I decide at exactly that moment to leave early. Even though its six something in the morning. . . .I just feel like I have to.

So I slip my coat on, put my shoes on, and I grab my keys. I then skip breakfast all together and slip out of the door. But couldn't help with my car when pulling out of the drive.

And when I drive in the parking lot I noticed that the Shelby is parked in their original spot before parking in my space. I walk out after cutting the engine off, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

Suddenly I see him as I walk around my car. Kalob's face is masked with fear. I've never seen Kalob's face thinned , and so. . . .horrifically in concern for someone

safety. . . .me? Is it me that he's so in horror for, so strangely unstable in concern?

Me who he saw?

"Sophia," his voice shaking 365and filled with unwanted waviness in his tone.

"What's wrong Kalob?"

"Lukas. . . ."

"What? What about-"

"He's. . . .he's. . . .he's. . . ."

I never seen him act like this, he's worrying me.

I start walking next to him as he takes me to the school building.

I lost him, trying to worry about other matter, like school, like work, and my friends. . . .not some boy that has magically turned his colors-or, his whole look for that matter. I have other things, real things that don't involve vampire guardians Lukas who shifted his look that's also still trying to get to me. . . . .

Like Edwen who out of the blue comes back to my life, that I knew only by the boy, until now. That's real too.

I found my class waiting with my shoulder leaning on the wall next to it until the teacher finally comes and unlocked it.

"Your early," Mr. Zyfs says.

I shrug, "yeah, a little." I moan.

I walk in following him. I walk to my desk and set down my stuff, dragging myself down, to sit.

I sit there board and staring out to the door, opened wide now.

Finally the first bell rings and kids start coming in, the first is him: Kalob with five other kids around him.

"Sophia!" Alex screams excitedly proud to see me after Kalob and the kids has sat down.

"Hi," I wave.

She comes and hugs me in my desk. "I couldn't find you-and you weren't by my locker. . . ."

"Sorry, I came here early."

She sits down in her desk. "Friends again? I shouldn't have been mean to you by ignoring you."

I nod.

"Is Eddy not here again?"

"Yeah, he's playing sick." She shrugs a shoulder, worry free.

"But he's your boyfriend, aren't you suppose to be worried?"

Duh, this is Alex! She's worried but too hyped on something she kind of get lost for feeling bad for him.

The second bell rings, class is starting.

Our teacher, Mr. Zyfs turns off the switch, and set up a TV so we could watch a documentary about the Korean War, and the following events afterwards.

"Boring." Alex groans, leaning on the back of her desk.

But I'm intrigued by the History and the documentary.

My eyes are glued to the screen, when suddenly in the corner of my eyes I see Mr. Zyfs shadow walking from his desk to the door where he leans his shoulder to the frame to watch us watch the TV. But most of us is just talking to one another or have their heads down. Then there's the few, the very few that's actually watching. Kalob-me-a boy I don't know, and another boy across from him are actually watching the TV screen.

Suddenly, for some weird reason I look down at my left arm, covered in a light sleeve. I cringe as I feel sharp pains. I lift up my sleeve, cautiously looking at it, knowing no one else can spot this hideous, viral thing on me.

I yelp suddenly, covering my right hand over the arm, but releasing it when I notice how hot it is, like fire scorching.

The firry feeling scorches my whole mark, suddenly my arm start to vibrate and shake like a train on a broken track. Then I start to feel sweat rolling down and to the sides of my hairline, in and around my ears as I strain myself to not scream.

Then my fingers from the same arm, reach up in the air, palm showing, still violently shaking. I hear this metallic sounding noise, making me look up. The TV screen became blue with black and silver static lines across it. Was I doing that? Was I causing those static lines?

Then my arm has a jerking reaction, causing it to fly to the empty air between my desk, and an empty desk across, sitting next to me. I jump when people scream, with a loud crashing noise. I look up and see the TV flying off the stand they had it on. The TV is flying towards a girl in the front row. I widen my expression, did I do that? I think, realizing I only have matter of seconds to fix it. Or the girl, is, or will be crushed by a giant TV that has been out dated way too far long, its time just to retire!

I force my arm towards her, for the first time its sort of steady. My fingers still out stretched, palm showing. I tilt my hand as if I am steering a wheel to a car. The TV amazingly stops, tilting to the back, and falling to the floor, between its stand and the girl's desk. People get out of their desks to tend to the girl-Mr. Zyfs turns the lights on, walking towards the right of the room where just about everyone else is, tending to the girl. Just me and Kalob seem like the only people in their seats.

But I don't stay in my seat for long, though. I escape out of the room, holding my arm, not even bothering to check if Kalob is following. I wobble through the hall, holding my arm as it is making a fist. I finally make it to the girl's bathroom. I glance at myself in the mirror above the first sink, and see how pale I look. I crumble on my knees into the last stall in line. I grip the rim of the toilet with my right hand, pulling myself into a sit. I then pause, letting my arm calm down-the pain-the pulsating. . . .

Then I hear a noise like the door of the bathroom is opening. I'm confirmed it's the door when I hear it slam with a loud thud.

"Hello?" I lean forward, laying my right hand out in front of me, on the tile across the opened stall door. "Hello, is some one there?" I quiver, scared, this feeling of horror and dread washes over me. But no response-nothing but just these thudding noises, what my guess would be paws coming and walking closer with claws scrapping through before uplifting for another stride.

Then I lift my hand back, leaning away when I see this dog that looks like a German-Shepard hybrid. Teeth out and bare-ready to strike as it slowly turns to me, the brown paws in the front twisting in an angular potion. Its hunched shoulders, pulling force in the animal, and then it lunges.

I grab the stall door with both hands and close it, but the force of the animal is so strong as it bulldoze through, flinging me back as I hit the heel of my head where it meets my neck on the toilet rim.

Then as I slip down, limping, thinking its over-it got me-I hear it whimper, with the whimper I hear a slight cut through the air, a disturbance as I then hear glass being shattered from impact. I look up and see the recognizable back of Kalob, and the dog and its side sliding down the completely busted glass from the middle sink mirror.

Then I see Kalob turning with the grey fading, and escaping around his cheekbones and down his jaw where it disappears for good.

"Sophia," he breathes, the bloodied dog finally coming to a rest in the sink.

"What's-"

"Are you okay-is your arm-" he pauses "-how do you feel?"

I nod my head stiffly.

"F-f-fine."

Kalob growls, "come out Lukas!"

I peek to the corner, feeling the little throb where I hit my head and neck.

In the corner is a darker, entirely brand new Lukas that I've only seen one other time. When he tried to fool me in thinking he was-

Then this snarl rips through the air as I see the dog standing with glass pieces sticking out of it, but it is completely healed behind Kalob's back.

But suddenly I feel a flash of a breeze between me and the stall, between Kalob standing in front of Lukas. The speeding wind stops and Seth appears in the motion, now behind Kalob with his arm in the canines of the dog, with his other arm grabbing the dog-tackling it down.

Kalob turns half way back to where Seth is tackling the dog-and the dog is fight-ing-or trying to fight back. But its not able to swing its head to bite back.

"Damn dog-fight, and show yourself, London!" Seth snarls.

London? Where is-the dog? London? Is she the-the dog? Then I think about Lukas and him changing. Does that mean London can change to? In this case-a dog? Is it possible? It has to, Lukas-he-he-

Suddenly my thoughts run dry when I see elbows pushing through the shoulder blades of the dog, and a head coming from the dogs back of its neck.

Then the dog disappears and the long haired-two shades of tan darker than Kalob's hair, girl is London.

I'm frozen as I rewind what just happened-the dog becoming London, London coming out and forming into a human. Her form that I saw with Lukas. Is that who she is? Or is she something more? Something entirely different? Like my guardians who are pale-but are really like grey statues.

"Fine, you got me," She smirks.

Seth growls tensely.

Suddenly London looks at me.

"D-" Seth spins in a blur around London, gripping her neck.

She tenses up along Seth's murderously vicious body poster.

"LUKAS!" She snarls, behind that snarl lays fear.

"Get off HER!" Lukas stays in the shadows still frozen, but the emotion is shown by his tone-a sense of fear for his other half, is more than any kind of emotions that he has ever shown that I've known him to do.

"Do you have her?" Kalob tilt his head to the struggling London, and the amp Seth.

"Yay," Seth smirks devilishly pulling the chomping down, down-right struggling girl.

"Good." Kalob says, darkening by the second. "See Lukas-this shall teach you a lesson for trying to kill Sophia-this shall teach you to not touch the ellipse, while we're here, while we live-we will never let you get what you want-her."

Kalob walks up to Seth and London, slipping a long and jagged piece of glass from the middle sink from the earlier events and continue to saunter over.

I watch as Lukas walks closer, eyes wild in a craze, in that craze is also deep concern.

My attention goes back to Kalob and Seth with London pulling herself forward, inch by inch.

"What are you going to do later on? You know when she get's her powers. . . .and grow too strong to control. . . .too wild to tame, what then? Why not just end it now, let us kill her-and it'll be over just like that? You wont have to worry about that burden, the questions: how on earth will I stop something so powerful, how will I stop an ellipse? Watch, its gonna happen. . . ."

"If we wanted to kill her, wanted to just give up on her, it would not be with you! Some kaliraies!"

For a moment I thought Kalob would say yes when he started to speak. Really, I did. But there haven't been a time he's failed me yet! So I don't know why I thought-

Then my eyes widen in horror when I see Kalob blur his arm in one motion through the air, piercing her in the heart, while the exact same time Seth bites a deep gaping bite on the side of her neck.

"No! Sister!" Lukas cries in pain.

I watch as Seth lets go, backing away, as well as Kalob too. Letting her fall, the moment she touches the tile with her knees she becomes a pile of grey ash.

My focus back on Lukas and where he is, but I see he's gone.

"Your all dead! Starting with her!" His voice appearing next to me.

I look up, how did he-

He picks me up by my right wrist.

He looks down at me before looking at them, saying, "I give her April 20th , after that is just buying time.

He lets me go-let myself drop to the floor.

I continue to stare up at him, watching as one tear escapes down his cheek, before disappearing down the edge of his chin where it finally dissolves at.

Then in a blink of an eye Lukas has disappeared out of the stall that I'm in back out side. He kneels down on his knees, more emotion stir in his mask, scooping up his sisters ashes before adding, "you'll pay for this," he muffles, vanishing for the final time.

After several moments of stillness Kalob starts to walk towards me in the stall, with Seth staying behind, wiping purple blood grimacing on his lips.

"Sophia-" Kalob reaches closer to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah-I-I-"

He nods, kneeling in front of me, laying his hand on my shoulder. "Its over Sophia-its all over."

"He said-"

"We'll get him, we wont let him get you, okay?"

"But-he's going to try harder now that his sister is dead, wont he?" I whisper.

Then I see Seth nod his head.

"Seth!" Kalob turn his head to Seth, "stop scaring her, and clean up, wont you all ready?"

Seth then turns around and walk to the sink, turning it on.

Kalob turns back to me.

"What happened to you Sophia? Your arm-you somehow someway gravitated that TV."

"I did what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Stop saying it doesn't matter-it does! Why don't you let me think I deserve to be apart of this. Because I am apart of it! You know that too-" I stand up, shrugging off his hand, and walk around him, walking across the small quarters of the bathroom. I lay my eyes down on the floor where the small, now disturbed, pile of ashes where London use to be is now irreverent.

I try to image the pain that Lukas is feeling, then I think of how much I hope it is enough pain, maybe not enough pain, but pain. . . .that he deserve way more than the boundaries has given him. Then I feel guilty for thinking that way, and I look straight and away from the grey dusting, towards Seth.

I lay both heels of my hands against the crystal white sink round edge. Hooking my thumbs under the sinks edge, supporting me when I lean.

"Seth?" I crane my head around to see his face.

He turns to look over, the brownish paper towel to his bottom lip, frozen there as he peers into me deeply.

"You-you, uh. . . .got a little bit of blood right there on the corner," I point out, sort of frightened by it, and I'm wondering if he senses it, too. My fear.

His eyes widen, as his hand blurs with the paper towel wiping off the smudge of blood. "Did I get it?"

"Got it," I murmur, lowering my head.

Seth lay down the paper towel low with his hand. Side throwing it in the garbage. "Are you all right?" He sounds sympathetic towards me.

"Yeah, what you think Seth? No, she's not! She just stepped in to the begginng of her new life. And by witnessing us killing London she has seen the monsters we can be when we're on duty, and something like the kaliraies coming and thinking they can destroy us so they can demolish, rip-to-shreds, and make a meal out of her-"

"Kalob-now your scaring her!" he hisses.

"I'm beyond being scared anymore," I huff a off-beat of a breath, startled when I hear the door open.

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" Sonia says, letting the door behind her slam.

She stalls at the corner where it comes to the main quarters, where we're at.

"Damn it-you guys didn't-don't tell me you did!" She stares down at the ash on the floor and the broken glass, and the blood- dark purple almost black blood in and around the sink, in the crevasse of the mirror, oozing still. And then something snapped in her and she shakes her head as she continue coming closer to us. "YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?! I thought you guys knew what low profile was?"

"But he's not as strong now because he doesn't have that support of his soul, in this case his sister."

"Seth, it doesn't matter!" She screams at him.

He nods. "We think Sophia was having an attack. . . .Kalob witnessed it, then London and Lukas-" He says, jaggedly, turning to face Sonia.

"No," Sonia is directing to both Kalob and Seth, "wait, did you say Sophia had

an-"

"Yes, she gravitated a TV. I saw how her-" Kalob steps up and explain, like taking charge of the situation, and explaining it to Sonia.

"Sophia-how are you now?" She turns to me.

I look up at her, "um, well, my arm with the mark isn't on fire any more, and,

uh-"

She nods, "good, that's good." She turns to Kalob.

"The last attack was at Christmas Break, when she got her mark too early, too soon for the blue lunar like her herself to handle it."

"When they get there first attack-the mark is when they start having more severe attacks, equaling her powers, correct me if I'm wrong." Sonia says.

"No, your correct, on the dot, really. This attack revealed the gravitational-but not severe, no blood, nothing of that sort happening. But I have a feeling that its going to happen-if she had an attack like she did today, who knows when the next will come."

"Your right," Seth and Sonia says, "we must prepare."

"I-I need to get back to class. . . ." I interrupt.

They all look at me, but only Kalob speaks. "After all this, all you can think about is getting back to class?"

"I get what your saying, sort of, kind of. . . ."

They all tilt their heads in one direction.

"But we're still in school-you can do your thing, and I can get my work done. . . ."

"Fine-but your not going in eighth period," Sonia hisses with a slight snickering. "Seth, escort her to class, we'll clean up. NOW SETH!"

Seth nods, quite frightened by Sonia's, all-the-sudden quick yelling.

"Let's go, " he takes me around and away from them, until a brick wall hides us from them, taking us to the door where he pushes it open. We walk out and on the journey back to History class.

"Your brave," he says, as we cut the corner.

"Well, I am "the one", aren't I? Maybe. . . .maybe even that ellipse that you keep talking about, too."

He smile, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Do you really believe that you're the ellipse?"

"Hell, I'll pretty much believe in fairies and that there's a magic land far and wide after what I've been through these last three months of living here."

"What? Fairies?" He cracks a laugh that's almost humble. "Where do you come up with these things?"

I shrug, "well, I, uh, I don't-"

He looks down at me, eyebrows arched.

"I don't know, I just figured: kaliraies vampires. So-"

"So you believe there's little people with wings and dust powder, too. Hay-good one!"

I look up confused, how can he be so cheery after he just helped murder someone?

"Here you go, your class madam," he says with a olden, more wisdom voice as we approach my class entrance.

I walk half way through, turning back, ready to say thank you but to my surprise, he's gone.

"Sophia! Where were you!" She runs up and hugs me.

"I-I-I-" I gasp.

Then as we make it to our row, collect our stuff, the bell rings. Alex rush, with all the other kids to the door, to escape-all-except I, that is.

I stand, slow to respond, the scenes from the bathroom, rewinding in my head.

Throwing my stuff in my bag, not wanting to carry all of it, when suddenly I'm stopped by Mr. Zyfs.

"Sophia, I wont except kids coming, and going out of class, are we clear?"

Sorry Mr. Zyfs, but it was an emergency-my arm was on fire, the TV moved, I had to go for the girl who almost, nearly got crushed, and for anyone else close-

But instead of saying anything, I just nod.

"Thank you for your understanding."

I nod again, wanting to leave. . . .like now.

"Okay, your excuse now." he smiles. But I just bolt for the door, my bag heavy as my stuff bounces around on the inside against me back and shoulder blade.

As I chew my food quickly at lunch, I notice that Kalob Sonia and Seth aren't at their table-just Kaile. Only a couple of minutes till the bell rings, is when I finally see them walking in, mysterious, vital. . . .

"Sophia, what do you think?" Corey says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I look at him, still not myself after the events from earlier, so surreal, so dream-like. . . .

"See, I told you, not paying any attention." Corey hisses.

"Hey," Alex snaps at him, "ease up, she's having a bad day."

"Oh, well. . . .sorry." He says sarcastic as well as mean.

"Yeah man, chill." Ben says shortly after Alex.

My eyes go back to them, now that they've made it to their table. Where were they, why are they so late?

The bell rings and I stay behind Alex, though the boys are long gone in the filter of kids. When we make it to the doors Alex and I have our good-byes and walk our separate ways.

As I walk towards the Biology room, I just hope, pray that it won't be a death sentence. . . .

As I walk in, I'm like one of the last group of kids to walk in before the bell. I sit by Kalob. As the class continue, I get up to sit by my still present lab partner on this project. So Seth moves with Sonia and I move my stuff down where Seth was.

"H-hi Kaile"

He nods, cracking a smile.

I scoot one of the plate with the owls left over, setting it to a different lens before settling for one, seeing pieces of small hairs, and a fragment of white splinters.

I look up quickly when I see Kaile pick up the second plate, placing it under the microscope. He nods as he glances through the eye piece.

I write down how many fragments and other small details down a list. I write a small paragraph for each. What I saw, and it goes on from there. There's sections for all three plates.

After class I'm met by all four of them.

"You ready?" Kalob growls.

"Will Lauren know?"

"No," Sonia says with a quick response.

"Okay, I just want to know that she wont know-"

"She won't know, you can make sure of that. . . ."

We start walking towards the door, posters for various things, from clubs after school, to stuff for choir and so on and so fourth on the walls as we come closer to the front of the school building.

We're out on the parking lot, walking towards my blue Colbolt.

"Hey, what about you?" I turn around, feeling bare and open.

"Well now"-Seth pauses, thinking it through carefully-"we're sending you home."

"After we do, we'll come back here and watch for the last half an hour for anything suspiciousness." Kaile soft voice rises, hiding his face behind Kalob Sonia and Seth's backs.

"Can I-am I f-free?"

They stare scrutinizing at me.

"I'd feel better if you guys staid here-to keep watch. . . .please."

They pause.

"Be careful going home." Kalob snarls.

I turn, walking towards my car, closing in the rest of the space, getting my door open, then, stepping my foot in the car, leaning in to it, I look over at them thinking: how am I pulling this off, being so calm, so put-together by this, while my insides is screaming, screeching in shock-in horror, ready to collapse inside? Yet, I'm pulling off this mask like Kalob-like the others-like Lukas has done so many countless times before.

"JUST make it home safely, we'll take care of things here." Sonia confirms with a slight gentleness to her tone.

"Okay," I nod my head, looking at them before shutting the door of my car. I start my car and back up and out of the space, watching them fade as I turn and drive down the row before turning the corner. Giving them a glance back in my review mirror before the last second.

17\. The Occasion With A Friend

I STOP AT A RED LIGHT COMING HOME, ALMOST to my streets I think: is this coming down to? Kalob and Seth killing London has now made it more of an race to capture Lukas before he harms anyone, before he-

The light turns green, just then, and I start moving through the light.

Should I be scared? Scared that Lukas gave me a due date, till he kills me? Will my guardians pull through-will they get him-like they did London? Will everything be okay?

I hope so, I really do.

Now that I've entered this world, this chaotic war-between Lukas and London-between Kalob Seth Sonia and Kaile and the others-between me, the clueless one, as Lukas says, its not fun any more, its gotten much too difficult to keep up with.

Finally I'm down the end of my street to where my house is. I turn in to the drive, and shut off the engine. I get out and shut the door behind me, just as I turn around, see that I closed it completely, I see a truck, the same late fifties early sixties model, red truck pull up across the road again.

No! Please, why now, why today? I just want to get inside, Just want to die when I get to my bed, just collapse and die, let everything else fall away from me.

But now I have to stay, with the memory washing heavily over me.

"Hey!" He smiles corky, walking across the street and up my drive, until he stops, dropping the smile all together.

"What's wrong?" His concerned face melts down to me, until his concern is the only frame of things that I can think clearly about.

I ignore that question, and add, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," he nods, "well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie, and maybe get a bite to eat afterwards?"

I think it over for a second before thinking: maybe it'll be good for all the troublesome I'm going through, especially. . . .

"What do you think?" He continue with a smile creeping up again, somehow making me smile as well.

"Sounds like you've chosen the perfect time," I smile, nodding my head.

"Well can I come back later, what time is okay for you?"

"Wait-your not staying, to hang out? I thought that's what-" Now starving for a distraction from my nightmarish occurrences and what's to come with them, the consequences of those actions, wanting them to go away, seeming like they do when with him. For some reason things are different, calmer, brighter than the chaotic circumstances with Lukas, my guardians, with me causing the chaotic in the middle where I forever stand.

"Seven thirty is fine." I stare at his flannel shirt. "Yeah, I guess you got to change, you know?"

"Same with you"-he eyes my school clothes-"don't you?"

I nod.

"So seven thirty it is." He chuckles, "see you then."

"Okay." I say.

"Alrighty, then."

He start walking back to his truck, before getting in to his truck, starting it and driving off. What the heck just happened? Am I really going to the movies, then go get a bite to eat? I mean we're going as friends, but still. . . .what just happened. . . .?

I retreat in side, do the usual routine, get my shoes and coat off, head up stairs, throw my self to the side corner of the bed, to a sit with my bag on my lap. I get my papers out, putting my bag to t side on my bed.

I try to concentrate on the French packet that I have to do by tomorrow, and I have only four questions done-out of twenty-five questions in all. I sigh after two hours of almost getting just a little under of a quarter of my homework done. I put it away in my bag, and throw my bag to the corner where I made it its home. I lean it towards the wall and then look at my alarm clock, seeing its 630.

I only have a small time to get a good pair of clothes to wear. So I go through my closet and get it on, a white T-shirt, and a white wool half of a light jacket, that goes to the mid section of my stomach. I throw a matching cream color jeans on too.

I head out of my room in to the bathroom to put deodorant on, brush my hair, and run out. By the time I'm done with all that, its about 7:28.

I put my shoes on and then, just at the door I hear honking from outside. I shut the door and head down the drive where I see the old faded truck across the road. I look left to right-right to left before crossing.

I finally make it across and around the truck where I open the passenger side door.

"Hey!" He says cheerfully.

I finish getting in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey friend!" I say, settling my seatbelt across me, to buckle it to its latch.

"Friend?"

I look up at him. "Yeah, uh-" I stop, frozen when I see him smile hugely at me.

"Great! I like that, my mystery girl," he jokes half heartedly.

"Ha-ha!" I laugh, not knowing what he means by that.

He turns and start up the truck, with a turn of the keys in the ignition.

He takes us in to town, driving for awhile until he adds, "I know we're just becoming friends and all, and this is a pretty odd thing to say-but you look quite pretty tonight."

I eye him, and notice he's replaced his flannel with a dressy shirt and a dark chocolate leather coat clinging to his shirt, with the buttons unbutton all the way down, showing the loose flab of the shirt. And maybe a six pack under it.

I see the glinting neon color light to the movie theater by the drive up to the parking lot, and the tall structure of the building beyond it in the cover of darkness.

Edwen parks in a spot close to the building.

Friends, only friends, just friends. . . . I remind myself while walking to the front of the movie theaters.

We get to this glass section where these two girls asking a family of eight what they wanted to watch-and directing to them to these doors to the left to get to the inside.

"Yes? What is it you want to watch?" She's directing towards Edwen, and ignoring me.

"Two for me and my friend," he slips money from his pocket through the half cut circular holes in the glass, "uh, what do you want to watch? Your choice."

Oh, my choice eh? I look through the glass and a build board above the girl on the wall, listing the names of movies.

I point to the first movie I see, Edwen look up and see where I am pointing to, and turn to the girl. "Two tickets for that one right there." The young, maybe a bit younger than I, girl look up, and over her shoulder to it. "Okay, here's your tickets, sir-have a nice night." She stares at him, but then eyeing me with a glare of pure hatred.

I couldn't make out why either. Edwen takes our tickets and hand me one. I grab it, and then we walk in, me first, turning to look back to him. Holding the door for him.

"Thank you ma'am."

We come across the small room counter with framed posters of verity of movies and the dates when they're due, or when they're coming to the theater. The walls is a pale ugly yellow. With white tiles for the floor, and black diamond shape patterns in every other tile we step on.

"Hey you want to get a snack or a soda?" We make it to the snack bar by a small little hall that opens up into a circular waiting area, pass that is another hall going in a upper, more slanted hall going to the next level where the ticket booth is, and two figures awaiting as three people walk up to the ticketing booth just then.

"Uh. . . .sure." I say, "root beer and some gummy bears sound good." I realize how good that really does sound good too.

We don't wait very long in the third line over. We step up to the counter and I go first, shyly and as awkward as I am when I'm in these situations. "Uh a medium root beer, and a bag of gummy bears, please," I squint my eyes, forcing myself to gulp.

I take out my wallet out of the small hand bag over my shoulder, giving the boy a five dollar bill and seventy-five cents, poring it down his pinkish white hand, from working, or rubbing his hand on something.

He shoves the money in the black apron over in the front of him. "And for you?" He ask politely towards Edwen.

"Oh, just a large blue slushy. That's all for me." He nods.

The boy grabs two cups from the counter on the corner, stacked high, then he retreats and fills my cup up and putting a lid on it-sliding it on the counter. Then the boy goes to the slushy machine behind him, put it under the silver opening where he presses a button and blue slush swirl through, until a little is going down the plastic lid. Then back in the front and takes a bag of gummies out of the rectangular glass under the counter.

"Here you go," He hands Edwen the cup.

Edwen shoves his hand in his coat and gives the young man his change for the drink.

We walk up to the left to get out of the other people in line ways. We grab straws, and a napkin for me and for him, then we walk to the benches on the circular waiting area. I set my stuff on the little room to my side when Edwen says, "don't eat all those, now." Like a big brother looking out for me. For a moment its like my big brother figure, Paul is here with me again.

"Oh, no, I wont. I'm saving them for the movie." I reassure him, looking up at him, getting a piece of hair and put it behind my ear, smiling happily at him. "Your like my best friend down at home in Texas, his name was Paul, he was like a brother. You kind are like that too."

"So-" just then he's cut off by a voice creeping closer from in front of us from the small hall before getting to where we are.

"Well, hello!" Its Corey's sarcastic, enthusiastic voice that makes me look away from Edwen. I stand up and swing a arm around both necks of Corey and Eddy next to him, hugging them tight.

"Hey guys," My voice pitched with excitement.

Corey pulls away, adding, "hey now-I don't do mushy stuff, okay?"

Eddy lifts me in the air like a small child being rocketed with their dad then he puts me down.

"Nice seein' you."

I step back and turn around, ready to introduce them to Edwen. But Edwen makes me freeze, he's standing up, very close to being behind me-stiffening, eyes dark, teeth almost showing.

"What do they want?"

"They're-they're my friends from school."

"Aren't you the guy from the party-yeah the guy who locked us out, aren't you?" Corey leans around to me, to get a good look at Edwen. "So what? You and Sophia here are on a date?" He continues, making me blush as I turn back to him.

"Nope, just friends hanging out." I explain, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We're meeting Al and Jessica."

"Alex is here?"

"Yeah, we thought to have a double date," Eddy's sickening smile showing brighter.

"What better than at a movie theater?" Corey adds to Eddy's words.

I nod, turning back to Edwen's alerted body poster is still frozen.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Corey says.

"Yeah-are you okay?" Eddy tilts his head.

"Edwen?" I say, stunned, frantic, and horrified rushing through me.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

He bolts towards the back area where the label says BATHROOMS on the top wall before getting in to the small space beyond it.

"I'm sorry guys I-" I raise my hands up, turning to chase after him, to find out what that was about.

"Edwen," I say when I find him by the same wall with the label on it BATHROOMS with his heel of his hand on his forehead. "What's wrong?"

He gives me a glance of acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Your fine, you are good." I smile, jabbing my elbow to his side playfully.

"I think we should go, start heading to our room where the movie is going to be playing in. You know?" He says over me, with something in his reach of his radar before calming down again.

"Fine, that's great-can I at least see Eddy and Corey is still back there, and if they are to say see yah, goodbye. You understand what I'm saying-so they don't think I ditched them?"

"Do what you must," he smiles weakly.

As we finally make it across the waiting room where I see Eddy's and Corey's absences. I grab my stuff and turn to Edwen.

Edwen waits for me, then he takes me to the upward slope of stairs up to the next level where the ticketing booth and two men maybe in their late twenties waiting for our small square tickets.

"You got your ticket?" Edwen ask, gently again.

"Yeah," handing him the ticket that I unburied in and from the hand bag.

"Thank you," the thinner, with less fat-who looks like a runner than someone working here. The boys rips our tickets in half and gives us back half of the tickets.

I shove the ticket in my bag. Then we walk through, Edwen guiding me until we make it too the hall where the room for our movie is.

"Cool," I say, smiling again, "this'll be cool."

"Yeah, I hope so." He blares a laughter.

We walk in the doors and walk in, all ready the room is dark, really dark-with only the huge screen to light our way.

"How's this?" I tilt my head back to him when I pick a row that's only two rows down and to the far far left of the both wide and long room.

"I GET the edge seat," I say like a choosy child.

"That's fine," he sighs, walking in first-and plopping down.

He sets his slushy in the cup holder.

I do the same and pull the seat from being folded, and plop down. I take a swig of my root beer and set it snugly in the cup holder next to me. Then I go for my gummy bag, ripping them open, taking a few-and popping them in my mouth.

"Want some?"

"No," he shrugs it off, "I'm fine with my slushy, but thanks."

The movie starts after the previews are done, finally. The movie starts out good, pretty good. But then the movie takes a turn for the worse-it starts getting scary, really horrifying me. I cover my face in to Edwen's shoulder several times, not even thinking how he felt about it, if this made him uncomfortable or not.

He looks down at me when blood and someone dyeing occurred and I'm huddling my face into his warmth of his shoulder. "Uh maybe this was a bad movie to pick."

"Uh-huh," I paint, face tilting up to him and only up to him. "Yes, yes I agree."

He sighs in a ragged breath.

I take a swig of my pop and just as I do, I get this chronic pain in me. I jump up stunned by the jolts. But then I feel like I need to go to the bathroom.

"Edwen, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Maybe that'll be good for you. . . ."

I don't know what he means about that, but I get up any ways, and heading for the door in the dark.

I find my way out and find the restrooms. I get inside and go to the bathroom, after I'm done I come out of the stalls and coming to the rows of sinks, in one counter I wash my hands in scolding hot water when I hear:

"Your all dead! Starting with her!" Lukas voice appearing behind me, echoing loudly.

I jump, turning around to the stalls, looking every corner of the bathroom, but nothing-no Lukas.

Then another comes, a flash, a image from long time ago, a dream that I first had: the dream that had kind of somehow foreseen Lukas, Kalob, my guardians even before I met them:

He stops in front of me, angry, viciously biting. . . .

"Did I tell you to speak?" His brows lifting up.

I widen my eyes.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Sophia. For being "the one". . . .you don't show it-don't fight back. . . .just as if your normal."

I wait in silence, scared, and stunned of his lecture.

"You were always my target, my prey. But those stupid "guardians" were always in the damn way. Always there."

Yes I remember the conversations still, still molded to my skull as I now know the boy must be no other than Lukas. Then the dream's memories continues:

"Yeah," he smile more smugly, those golden brown eyes killer, "I thought I had you, but apparently the big one saw me. . . . ."

"Kalob!" I squeal. He nods.

"Sophia?" A grueling voice appears in the shadows.

"Ah, Kalob, there you are." The boy continue, coy and still smug.

"Sophia get away from him, run!" The cover of the huge dark, high ceiling, floor that echoes when walking, room hides the boy ahead some where. "Get to safety! Now!"

Safety? Where's safety, I don't see safety, just darkness.

But I take chances, and I bolt towards the right of the room, the echo of my sneakers pounding on the cold hard floor. Wondering blindly in the dark, the boys confronting, getting violent.

"No!" The grueling boy, which seem to be Kalob, who is trying to help me, is looking back at me.

My eyes flutter and I'm back in the bathroom. I turn around and shut off the water, and turn back again, but nothing else happens. Just deranged weakness I'm suffering now.

I wobble towards the door of the bathroom, pushing through.

I jump when I see Edwen waiting for me, arms filled with our stuff.

"You look pale, really pale Sophia, are you okay?"

"I'm-"

He waits, eyes melting my heart as they peer into me.

"Your all dead! Starting with her!"

I jump and flash my head around and around in both directions, looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Am I losing my mind?

"Are you all right?"

I look up at him, my eyes slightly, just slightly blurry.

"Y-yeah." I shake it off, everything that has anything to do with Lukas, the dream, Kalob, and the rest of them. . . .

"Can we leave?"

"Yes, of course." I step closer.

Edwen throws the stuff away in the near-by garbage can, and starts walking with me, being very vigilant of me. He stops and throw his coat off and put it over me, saying, "here-you need it more than I do."

He strokes my back gently, my shivering stopping for those few seconds that his warm-filled heat in his hand laid on me.

"Thank you," I whisper, "that felt good. And if you don't mind, would you keep your hand on my back. . . ." I trail off, thinking to myself: did I really say that? Yeah, I really did, because as I say it, exactly on time I feel his hand landing on my upper back.

We walk down the hall, it isn't long until I stop-suddenly gasping for air, so I lay my hand on the wall next to me, for support.

"Sophia?"

I look up in response of my name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a breather. . . ."

"Well we're at the stairs that take us to the exit. . . ."

I look ahead and see we are at the tiled steps like the ones we went up to get to the movies and to the booth. But these staircase leads to the same white with black diamonds in every other tile with more movie posters leading us in a hall to a wide door that says exit at the end.

I don't even realize Edwen has attached, his hand to my back, now its holding my hand.

I turn back to him, stepping on the first step now.

"Edwen," I still gasp, trying to catch my breath, "why-" I catch myself, finding that I like that his hand has mine, but mostly, I find the heat from him very comforting.

I feel him intertwine his fingers through mine more firmly as I find myself trying to pull away my hand.

I try to lie to myself by lying to him: "No! I don't like that-your too hot!" I turn around and trot down, forcing my wobbly feet to carry me just enough to get me across the small hall and towards the door, forcing myself through.

I feel chilled when I hit out side, the wind picking up, there's sprinkling of rain as well. I start walking across the concrete that's still under the movie theater, getting to the edge where there aren't any covering, just being pored on.

"Sophia! Wait! Hold on!" I tighten his coat around me, and turn around to see Edwen trotting towards me. "Sophia-"

"What?!" Hoping he'll see through my mask, and see I'm not truly mad, I'm just flustered.

"I'm sorry if-"

"Why were you holding my hand?!"

"To-"

"No Edwen! Why?!" I scream, now really getting angry surprisingly, well. . . .to me anyways. My hands fly in between us, now he's right up to me, two steps back to be exact.

"Sophia," he growls, "please-I want this to stop! I was warming your hand since the hand is mostly the place that gets cold."

". . . .No, I won't except that-because then why didn't you let go, huh?"

"Stop being so difficult. . . .and think, for once, think what your saying!" That really hurts, right for the heart.

"That hurts Edwen," I step back, running short in our argument, "I wanted to give you a chance. . . .be your friend. . . .I really liked you, I remember that much of the party-that you were sweet-"

He tilts his head, his narrowed eyes becoming soft.

"Well I lied, I lied about you being too hot, your just right, to me anyways. You were the first person I met that makes me feel like I'm a person, that I'm alive again. But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I Edwen?"

"What-what are you talking about, tell me while I'm still here, please?!"

"You know exactly what-leave me alone, just never come and find me again, never go searching-because I'll just close my doors."

"I want to be in your life, be your friend, your protector. Whatever it may be, I want to be there, a friend, a-"

"A what?!" I holler in the, now, down pore.

He grabs me, gentle, and firm. "Let go of me!" Tears start to fall down my damp face.

"Please-don't cry, don't make this harder than your making it be," He sighs, giving up and defeated.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" I shrug, and pull, and fight his hand off me. "And why is it me who is making things difficult?" I shove my fingertips to my chest, pointing to myself. "Why can't it be you who is at fault?" I say, still pointing to my chest, out raged.

I was once just masking it, now it's the real thing-boiling through me with every word he's saying. "Because I do care-I started caring when I met you at the party-when we

talked-when-"

"Yeah-I cared too, but I cared enough to make it try-at least I'm not saying its your fault, oh your making this so difficult!"

"I wasn't meaning it like that Sophia! Not at all, especially with you. . . ."

"What ever!" I growl, shoving him back, and ripping off his coat-throwing it at his face. Then I start walking towards the stretch of concrete towards the right. "Go! Leave me, and just go."

"I'm not going to just leave you here-in the rain like this!" He hollers throaty, and almost choking that I'm really leaving.

"Yes! You are!"

I hear him finally moving after watching me for several minutes, moving across the road. I find a small space in the corner with a slight dryness to it, so I stand there, leaning against the structure. I watch Edwen fade in the muggy, raining parking lot.

I take out my cell, dial Lauren's cell number, quickly putting the phone to my ear.

"Sophia?"

"Mom! Can you pick me up?" Tears still falling, and showing through my throat, too.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Can you just pick me up?"

"Tell me where you are." She's filled with seriousness, and concern.

I tell her and she knew exactly where it was that I am at.

I snap my phone, and slide it in my hand bag.

It's like an two hour wait for Lauren, but it seems longer.

Finally I see the black Jaguar car Lauren drives pull up to the front, the rain none stop so far. She gets out and walks over to me stroking my shoulders down my frozen arms aching in the rain. She eyes me and sighs.

I lean my head to her chest.

"Come on, lets go home."

We get in the car and we get our seat belts on, and I see the clock and see the greenish numbers saying: 11:00.

Lauren looks at me, patting down my damp hair. "My poor Sophia." She whispers.

24\. Getting Closer

SUDDENLY AS I SIT COMFORTABLY IN MY

car, debating to crank up the AC or not for lunch: which, by the way is over in ten minutes.

I finish taking a bite of my cheese burger I got instead of that cafeteria food.

Finally I finish my fast-food lunch to go, and cut off the engine of my car, getting

out-my fears gone, faded away from sixth period Algebra. Poof. No more. I guess the fear was reassure after being around my friends and the other people I've grown use to, their faces, their routines, their attitude every day. . . .so on, and so forth.

"Hey! Al!" I say towards the weeks following, closer to the end, closer to exams. . . .yippee!

"Oh hey S-" She stops, puzzled of what she was about to say. Forgiving me from the day I returned from-what s the story? "Oh, right-was on a group patrol going at a tour with friends from out of town—right!"

"Ready for the exams for our final?"

"Hell no! I m not ready! Lets me and you be seniors all ready and get school over with!" She smears it in between her teeth. Man, its almost over!

"Yeah," I smile, flashing it around to her like a calling card.

"Man, Sophia-summer is here!"

"Uh, what do you-you do at summer time?"

"Go to the pool in my backyard, my jock brother who is a senior this year, lucky dog, but yeah he seems to always bring his friends along. . . . "

She has a pool-here?-is that possible?-

"That'd be nice, I think, right?"

"Yeah, well I never had a girl friend to carry with me, to hang out-you know uncomfortable jocks are-"

Very uncomfortable-that s why my old school I never made friends with them—I mean they're not like her brother and friends, but still. "Right, not easy."

"I had my friends-Corey Ben and Eddy-but not any kind of friend that can relate, and relax when your in distress-because, she too is feeling oddly uncomfortable. You needed a friend who was a girl!" "Wow, maybe you can invite me." I don't realize what I said until it already out.

My first year-junior year gone all so fast, all so soon. WOW, my first year here in Washington with my mom with my new friends with Lukas-and my guardians. . . . "Hel-lo?" We're stopped in the hall-with Alex waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry, what?" I shake off my distractions and look at her. "Come on!" Eddy Corey and Ben is waiting for us at the table. I wrap my arm around her as I take her towards our table in the lunch room, short of reach by now.

Then the first day of our week of exams comes. . . .I'm walking across the parking lot to the main doors of the school building. Another clear day. . . .meeting Ben Eddy Corey-and Al.

Hey guys. I say. We exchange hugs and shaking of the hands-all but Corey, too lovey-dovey for him. And yet he has Jessica rub her thin emaciated self all on his left side. Giggling and sweet talking him. Made me want to throw up.

"Okay? Gonna be okay?" He says when we get in the inside of the school.

Then we take a pit stop, letting Alex go to the bathroom. . . .we wait for Alex out side of the bathroom, before getting to class, right on the way to History.

"See yah!" Ben Corey and his quiet when she wants to be, girlfriend, Jessica says. Skipping and hanging off Corey like a weight. But he seems to be oblivious. . . .or he's so use to it already.

"Okay- " I say-not even thinking about it.

"Yeah-sorry guys!" Alex appears from the bathroom. "Uh-where's Ben and Corey-and Corey's new B-I-T-C-H doing the goo-goo eyes at him. Like pa-lease! Get real Corey, she doesn't care about you."

Eddy and I nod in agreement.

"They just left," Eddy says.

We make it to History.

I breathe a jagged breath of air as I sit down. Our teacher Mr. Zyfs tells us that we need to move to every other seat-just for the exam-after the second bell had rung and our social groups, but for me Alex Eddy and a few others. . . .its studying time.

I glance over distractedly looking at Kalob's one row over, back seat. Empty with no one to fill it with. . . .

When I finally get my paper-my exam-the final of the year. And then freedom.

I scribble my sloppy script after taking each question in carefully. After the minutes go by of class ticking so slowly as I go through each question in order: all twenty-seven. Easy-and quick. Only a few that stumps me. . . . 25. Vision

SUDDENLY AS I SIT AND WRITE, FILLING IN

circles-writing short paragraphs when the questions ask for them, is when suddenly it happen: of all things, of all the timing in the world: right now? Right here? In a class room of on-lookers that I know they would be having their full attention solely on me: yes here, where I had the incident with my arm shaking: the pain: the TV: the girl in the first row.

Not a memory I d want to go back too, not if my life depended on it: nope, not happening! The thrumming, the rhythmic beating pulse picking up in my arm. The fire: the pain. . . .

I lift my arm up and off my desk on top, to put the erratic pulsating arm on my lap, shaking, burning: heating in a haste of pulses. I stare down at question twenty-one, trying to focus on anything to distract myself, just to escape it. I wince in pain, suddenly seeing these flash of images before my eyes as I try to pick up my pencil again, trying to write.

But no, I m not able to, I struggle-my mark-my vision getting dimmer and foggy. The last few answer were circled with a slight jerk to my hand, taking my pencil lines out of the circle. I drop my pencil on the desk, shooting my hand up in the air-these dark images flashing before me-squinting constantly

Yes, Sophia? Mr. Zyfs seems a bit on edge.

I m done! I screech, showing my pain.

I don t give him time to come over and collect my paper-I m all ready up and leaving.

I m-

Get back in the room!

I m done! What more do you want from me Mr. Zyfs? I decide to not say anything, besides: something is happening, something more important than being here, in the class room: at school: even taking some stupid exams! My life is changing even how much I want to say no it isn t!

That my life long glitches aren t getting worse when they are. . . .but as a child growing how odd my glitches may have been-I never had a pulsating mark then-never had guardians-I never new what was happening to me as a child till that day of that dream about Lukas and Kalob.

And apparently Damen, my father didn't see it either! Kalob was right-I am entering a new life: never to turn back to the normal of it, even with the small glitches: oddness I always carried as a child. Vanishing all together. . . .the pain. . . .the power. . . .god what is happening?

Finally walking down the hall, wrapping two corners, I finally grasp the edge of the wall at the end of it, beginning the next going straight to the left. I slide down it to the floor. Cuffing my left arm, angling downward in my lap.

My head on fire as well as my arm-like someone hit my head with a sludge hammer and set it on fire. Tears fall as the pain scorches. And the muddy looking images trying to pry through my skull out for me to see. . . .

Then a voice occurs, and I up-lift my head up, agonizing sprawled on my face.

Sophia, Sophia you okay? Sonia knelt down beside me, rubbing her cool fingers on my cheek, flushed from the recent attack.

Kaile is taking care of the school-of the exams-because of him you wont have to stay here-we re leaving-and not coming back for the rest of the year. I m sorry-I thought you were-I m so sorry.

Then Sonia s face is taking over by one of the images over powering in my mind:

Kalob riding his ninja motor cycle that I ve only seen him ride once or twice before: when I thought he was going to run me over at the very school parking lot. . . .the very dark blue with a lighter blue flames by the gas tank as the small house-flashing as the view gets closer and closer to him and the bike. They're surrounded by the mountainous terrain with thick forest on both side of the road. Then: the sign of Olympia shows as he passes it. The summer heat blaring around him-the bright sun-the wind, more than it would've been down in Texas. . . .back home. Kalob- I rise up from leaning on the wall, Sonia back in view as the images fade away for good. The pain in my head-the pain in my arm, loosening as the images stopped slicing through my skull.

Sonia pulls me gently back, wait-Kalob? I look at her confused, didn't you see it in my mind? Kalob coming back here-at the end of the summer, I guess that s when it was, I just guessed.

Sophia-I can t read your mind-I think you just had a vision.

A w- I shake my head, a bit shaking-feeling more and more better.

Her vision?-is that what her first power is going-but I thought Kalob said she was going to have telekinesis a-" She turns her head away from looking at me, talking in a murmur, almost as if talking to herself, not for me to hear, though. Sonia-is-?

She turns back to me, and peers heavy, like peering in to my mind. Come with me Sophia, She takes my hand, lifting, and bring both of us to a stand. We walk toward the main doors, and go out of them, and there in the mid section of the concrete path to the parking lot is Seth waiting with his arms crossed behind his back.

Hey Seth! I screech in a coughing manner, his arms springing out in front of him, getting ready to catch me in his arms. We collide, hugging tight. Seth is like a little brother from all the guardians-I consider him like a brother. That's why he's so easy going for me. And the people of Olympia call them backwards, talk to no one but themselves jerks! I m going to say what Al says: pa-lease!

They re not jerks: they were just immortals living among the people looking for the one , or Sophia Ann Davis, or me. Whichever you see me as.

26\. My Gifts?

"SOPHIA HOW ARE YOU NOW-ANY

headache-pain in your-" Helix says. No, I m fine now. I say as I feel the bright yellow light exchange in my eyes before it disappears. I don t know what to think-gravitating TVs?-visions?-what will it be? Is she even ready? Sonia babbles on and on in non-since that I can t figure out. Can t un-cover it to where it makes since. No, she s not. But her gifts will come-visions-gravitational powers-they re going to come with or without her ready. If we like it or not-its happening. And all we can do is be there when it happen, like today-

Sonia walks closer to us-me on the couch and Helix kneeled down with the flashlight still in hand. He stands up and turn half way to Sonia. Gifts, my gifts? Helix looks back down at me, with Sonia finally making it to us, she too looking down at me

Yes, dear. Its Helix s voice, softly spoken. I want to say no, I can t have-how-why-

But then I take a quick flash back of all that occurred in my fast pasting, harsh life that I was dumped in to. And a part of me regrets everything: but only a small part-the other half, though: says it has to be possible; why wouldn't it be possible after all you ve been told; what you ve witnessed; what you know and felt-the price that has been made. . . . .

I nod. Is there anything else I need to know about myself that you-

More than what should be shared right now. . . . Sonia trails off losing herself in something far away. They become restless and cooperating or even looking at me. Then they start wondering out of the living room in the hall from the first entrance.

I get up from the couch and follow there tracks into the hall, see them leaned against the walls using their back-both across from each other, slumped.

Tell me more-you know about gifts, what are they- They stand up straight, looking at me when they both say, we wont know ourselves until they grow and come out.

But we think the gravitational pull-and the visions maybe some of the few-

I cut Sonia off, how many are there suppose to be, my gifts?

We uh, Helix starts, don t know exactly. That s your decision, if you know it or not, it is. . . .

I feel confused.

27\. Sleep Over

SOPHIA. Sonia says, tucking some access hair behind her ear. Yes, Sonia? I respond to her calling my name.

Don t worry, hon, we ll get you strong enough where you ll be able to take your gifts-whenever they ll come. We just need to start training. . . . She trails off, puzzled on how to end it. Don t you worry. She finally says.

I-I trust you. . . . I know- She tries to pull her voice together as I pull open the car door-finally sliding in to the Camaro car that Sonia pulled out of the garage.

I m gonna keep an eye on you tonight, okay? Just a precaution again. You understand, don t you-if you-if anything happens, anything ar all-

You d want to be there, right? See, I m getting it, its-

Its my job. . . .and. . . .I see you like my friend-a friend that I m very protective of. . . .a friend that s in need of a lot of help. And plus Seth will be out side in the Shelby-he's my back up crue now. As she cranks the speed through the wood-padded road, weaving and waving around bins. . . .until final the familiar town of Olympia comes in sight.

You will allow me to stay over your house-think of it like a sleepover. She glints a smile, looking away from the road to stare down at me. Before looking at the black pavement stripped a head of us, as it speeds under us-more pavement, then it too disappears. And then more and more strips-and the process starts all over again.

Yes, just hope Lauren wont be home. . . .

Oh, yeah-lets hope. She laughs, agreeing. Slowing the car down when we re at a yellow light-soon turning red.

But is it really necessary for you-?

Um. . . .I believe it is. . . .your very tricky, you know that? Very tricky, and. . . .sensitive. . . .to every little movement. You don t realize it-or feel it, but you are. That vision could only be the beginning of what s to come.

Right-like the rest that has happened, wasn't? I snicker.

I suddenly turn to the window, feeling the gas pressing us forward again.

Finally turning down my street, Sonia adds in a mutter to herself, here we are,

Yes, here we are, at home at last, freedom. . . .well, sort of, anyways. Sonia parks in front of the silver, black trimming, black stripping Shelby-across the street from my house. She stops the engine and gets out-but I stay in.

I hear Sonia outside say: Hey Seth! Thanks for being my back-up. I hear a smile in her voice. I m staying all night-I told her to think of it as if it s a sleep over.

Exactly. Seth chuckle his unique, almost childish, but not quite there-voice, exactly it is. He pauses for a moment, then I hear him call out: Hey you in there! Wont you join us, don t be shy: we don t bite. I don't know if his words are ironic: or just something to just grimace at. But either way: I end up with chill down my spine.

Seth! She growls. I take off my seatbelt and and get out, slipping around to A: shut the door, and B: to peer over the car to them, seeing Seth cross legged to the ankles, lean on the frame of the rear end of the Camaro. There she is, He say joking, with a weird souther accent coming out in a twang that I never heard from him before. Like deep, deep-rich -old-time southern accent.

Wow Seth! I never saw you ever talking southern tongues before! I say.

He looks at me, sinking in his head low, chin to his cheech-shoulders high. And he looked like was ready to blushing, but the red never show-just a small evidence of grey peeking through his face. Know the monster is exactly what that is. Nothing else, but the monster.

I sigh in relief when it disappears almost instantaneous.

Okay, Seth says, losing the accent, I ll be in the car-on watch duty. He laugh, walking toward the Shelby-giving me a quick glance over. I wave at him, its all I could do.

Come on, Sonia walks up to me, pressing the lock button on the key ring in her hands-the car making a soft purring honking noise before finally going quiet. Lets go, Sophia, I feel her hand gently laying on my spine, guiding me to the house.

We make across, seeing my car parked in the drive, forgetting all about that. . . .well, its home and safely in its spot.

We walk up the drive, me guid Sonia now toward the porch doubled staircase. Getting up the stairs, Sonia to my right, and me fumbling the keys in between my fingers. But, then. . . .finally I get it in, turning it to where its unlocked.

We get in, I close the door, realizing how dark the huge, empty house is.

Sorry its-

Your fine, she wipes across to turn to me where her soft grey eyes appear into me, no need apologize, okay, sweetie? Just take me to where you room is Sophia. She smiles in the darkness.

I nod, okay, then. My room, as you know is up stairs, I pause looking up the dark hole that that the stairs made-they didn't even look like stairs, they re shadowed in darkness so much! Follow me, if you will. I try to be friendly towards her, knowing it wouldn't matter either way with Sonia she s pretty easy to be around.

When we reach up stairs its not so dark, the sun s rays shine through, and into the hall just enough to be lighter to see. The light coming from both mine and Lauren s open doors of our rooms.

And when we get the door, the room is so bright, well, as bright as it can be in this muggy, rainy, down to earth world that I m stuck in-stuck because of my mom-stuck in now because of my situation: my guardian Lukas, me, the things happening to me: the mark: the thing with the TV: and with the images that Sonia are calling: visions. Yes, god yes my life has changed-completely around.

Almost as if I leaped in to another life all together from the one I grew up in, the one that is comfortable, familiar-now I don t think I can ever return back. . . .

I shut the door and the light remains. I walk toward my bed and sit at the foot of it, looking up at her, your welcome to sit. . . . I offer, politely. Thank you, but I ll stand. I m perfectly fine standing. She reassures me.

Oh, well, okay. I sigh, thinking how awkward it has kind of become.

Sonia, I stall for a moment, can I- I blush. She smiles, stepping closer. No need to blush, though it does give you some good coloring. Okay, okay! I raise my hands up, like using them as a shields. For what, though, I don t even know. A stupid reaction, I guess Sorry, what were you going to say? I have questions-questions I didn't get much of an chance to ask. Like? She kneels on both knees in front of me, getting comfortable and sifting side to side on both knees. Its going to sound stupid. . . . Nothing you ll say will sound stupid-it is your instinct to be curious-you are only human, well, half human anyways. First-what does that mean, I m only half-? Sophia, she tilts her head to the side, do you think we d be your guardians if you were only human? Tell you the truth, no, no I don t. Exactly. Your human, yes but there s another you, however deep she may be who is an ellipse, a monster that everyone wants to destroy. . . .because of her abilities and her. . . . Power to destroy your kind and, uh whatever Lukas had said that there was. . . .

He told you that the ellipse could-? I nod my head, um, yeah, and that I could destroy, I think he said a whole army of your kind. . . .

She s frozen, really, he told you all that? "Yeah," I say stiffly.

I'm sorry, what was your questions? She snaps out of it. immortals, I thought you couldn't go in to the sun, so how can you? Turning to ash? That s a long story that got started a very long time ago that is wrong.

It isn t true? No! She smiles boringly. I nod. Okay, so what else. . . .I know you don t sleep, so that takes out sleeping in coffins. . . . Then a thought comes to me. A memory?. . . .maybe?

I look up at her, shamefully shy. Sophia, you got to help me here, I can t read your mind that good any more. . . .each day that passes takes away my abilities to read it-and tackle on your veil that all ready makes you like- She pauses, putting two and two together.

What is it? Sonia what is it? Mmm. . . . She presses her lips together. I think its your veill: each day you grow: the veil grows and expands thicker and thicker over you. Connection no more.

No-I want you to read my thoughts-

You d be the first to say that to me, she smirks, laughing a soft chuckle as she watches my hands fly to my forehead, a symbolism for the veil, and how I want it open so she can, indeed, read with ease. I want that, not that stupid veil, whatever it is to stop making her do her job, and that is, well apart of it is reading my thoughts.

Apart of it is reading your thought? I heard that much-like a bell-with static noise behind it in my ear said exactly that. What was it you were saying? Before that? Um. . . .well, just that I wish you could read my thought, and the veil, whatever it is would allow that to happen. I twist the ending a bit-but I didn't lie, just twisted it a bit. Oh, really? Interesting, very interesting, yes you are, my beautiful blue lunar. One of a kind you are.

Thanks? She nods, not hearing the question in my tone. Learning how to react when being told about things like that.

Where did that come from? I ask, leaning back on my bed, my elbows prompting me so I can see Sonia still.

Where did what come from? Blue lunar? I think- Oh, that? Its just a name they picked up for ellipses when they still are young: just got there mark: and still don t have powers, yet.

Oh, I breathe through my nose. So they thought to do it like: blue lunar: the young ellipses, or, ellipse. Catchy, right? She stands up in a graceful, one movement stance.

So I m an young ellipse? I sit up straight, jabbing my fingers in to my chest.

Um. . . .pretty sure sure you are.

Is it bad? To be a blue lunar? I ask, a reaction from how she spoke her last words, with a sting, as if its horrible being a blue lunar.

No: just means your very vulnerable with anything that s out there able attack you. This young ellipse will last for awhile. . . .you conqured your first challenge, that gives us high, high hopes, Sophia. The ellipse before you, Ego Finaciae` destroyed himself by will of the power of the ellipse. It was his fourth month, he just got his mark-but he was still so vulnerable. He died. Oh-my-god! Only sixteen, the youngest of the ellipses-but you, you are our first in-between ellipse.

A what?

Not a hybrid, but not a pure-breed either. The very first girl ellipse too. I think New Dawn was saving you for last because she knew: you d be the one , the very tip of special. Like no other ellipse she s created. Later that evening, the midday sun faded-now just grey over cast of the darkness that ll be coming about an or so shines through my window, and spreading through my room. I m laying, falling asleep with Sonia to the right of me, sitting, coaxing me to sleep. Guilt still sprawled on her face as I look at her for the last time before dipping into sleep.

28\. More To Ask

MY EYES WIDEN, THE ROOM LITTED WITH A NEW kind of light-it has to be the morning hours of the next day. I slept all night? All flipping night? My widen eyes look up, reaching up where Sonia still sits on the flat planes of the bed. Frozen, until her body becomes alive again, she moves her head down to my laid flatly down my squares of my bed, not even a single blanket used on me

Sonia, I prompt myself up with my right hand-laying my mark face up arm down on the blanket in front of me. In between Sonia and I. Like show-and-tell for all to see. And I know she s never actually seen it. Three people, now four has seen this hideous pulsating thing-marked on my arm. Me. Edwen. Kalob. Now Sonia. That's really it-the ellipses mark. . . .wow. What an honor to witness ones true power source. She pauses, slithering her hand over it, close enough to touch, but just a little short. What s-what s fascinating about it? Its hideous, and it has a pulse-

it-it has a pulse?

I nod, unwilling to distract myself from finding out what this is about. Yeah, why Sonia?

Does it feel like its alive, she ignores my question.

I widen my whole expression in shock, and pure horror, how-what is this about?

"Hmm? Maybe-do your mom know?" "No! Hell no!" I say too forceful, too harsh. Sorry, but no, I knew she'd never under stand.

"Smart girl-very smart girl." She sneers a grin.

"Why?" Its just apart of you-the ellipse you, that s all! She finally say.

After getting up, checking if Lauren was here, I send Sonia out after I confirm Lauren wast t here. Then I give myself a little me time: get dress: get some time to think: to think about what Sonia said last night and me being a in-between ellipse. Not a hybrid: and not a full ellipse. A in-between ellipse. Okay, I open the door for Sonia, stepping aside for her to walk in. So, um, about me being a in-between, I start, closing the door, and pressing my lips. Looking at Sonia s back before she turns to me.

Yeah, Sophia? She sits on the desk chair, ankles crossed.

Well, I want know more-should I say my kind, or no?

She shrugs, well, they are, your kind, half way wise anyways. She glints her eyes. What do you want to know? She waits for me. I wait for a moment, staring down at the floor, nudging it with my toe. Everything, I mutter, looking up at her, if I want to know about me, and where I really came from-what the story of it-of me; the first who walked on this earth who was the ellipses. . . .I want to know everything, Sonia. Know what my purposes are, this

mark. . . . Fine, just sit down first: it s a long story.

29.. Hearing The Truth Finally

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Edwen asks gently. I turn half way to look at him, "yeah just a little stressed out-"

"Let me take that, I'll finish sweeping. I mean you've been cleaning since dawn."

I nod, shaking as I give him the broom. "Its just that my father is coming at 2 o'clock. And William at 4 o'clock today. I got the funeral money somewhere"-I think, chewing my lower lip- "and I still need to get dress." I'm strained, showing it a lot in my tone, and how slumped and uneven I am. Restless nights. . . .

I'm just glad Edwen decided to be a champ, and be a good boy when my guardians come over to bring over the-

"Knock knock," Nikki's sweet, soft, tender voice enter the atmosphere.

Kalob Seth Ali Kaile Dominic- all of them flood through after her. All with something.

"In the living room," I direct them.

Edwen looks up at them passing him quickly, before dipping his head and start sweeping where I left off.

I follow them in, saying a quick "thank you" to Edwen before continuing in.

They set the flowers down on the floor. Seth and Dominic resting on the couch while the other seven stands up.

"Nikki?" I ask nervously, shaking with tears watering my eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Her voice motherly and sweet.

"May you come with me?"

"Yes"-her soft grey eyes tender, her words still so soft and sweet-"of course, Sophia."

I take her up stairs to my room, closing the door. I turn to face her, saying quietly, "I know your only one of the many guardians I just had a chance to meet, but I feel comfortable around you. Enough to say I'm so lost; I don't want to admit it to Edwen-to Kalob and all of those who came. But I'm truly horrified, and lost. . . ."

"Its alright, now now, its alright!" She takes me in to her arms.

"Thanks, Nikki."

"We're always here for you, sweetie-day and night!" She pulls away a bit, looking in to my eyes. "Its hard losing someone you love, but your never alone."

I nod.

"And I don't care what Kalob says about that boy downstairs, he seems very sweet

-do I like the fact he's a werewolf, no-do I like that he took you away and protected you while we couldn't, yes I do. But he should've been more careful!"

I shake my head, smiling up at her. Just like a protective, over caring mother. "I'm glad someone approves."

She smiles, "but I'm keeping a watch just in case."

"Okay." I pull out of her grip with ease.

"So, question, you don't have to answer. But are two friends-or boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I blush, "I wanna say friends, but I'm not-"

She nods, "so your not certain, and your scared?"

I nod again.

"of everything right this second."

"I'll be down stairs, honey," she rubs my arm, "I'll let you get dress."

So I wait for her absence before I start picking and choosing. . . .something casual.

I find something comfortable to wear and head out.

Getting down stairs-I turn to Seth who is right by the staircase talking to Edwen. Who, by the way is still sweeping.

"Seth-um-"

He turns immediately towards me, cutting off his sentence with Edwen. "Yes?" His voice softened, still his childish voice. But to a low volume.

"Can you make sure everything is neat and cleaned up?"

He nods.

"And oh! Make sure you all introduce yourselves as my friends." I command. "And Edwen, can you go to the backyard and wait. I want to introduce you lastly, if you don't mind."

"Okay." He breathes, giving Seth the broom and walking towards the door.

"Thank you Edwen. Thank you all for your support and helping me." I hear Edwen close the door, when finishing my speech.

"We're here for you, Sophia-we'll always be here." Nikki and Kalob says. "Thank you." I turn towards the door, "I'm going to pick up my father-and my cousin too!" "Okay," a chorus of their voices rises after, immediately after I'm walking towards the door.

I grab my keys and walk out at last. I head down the drive, getting to my car when I see a big red jeep. They drove in that? I think, I'm shocked. I get in my car, and start it-driving down the drive to the street, driving off.

I drive up the airport main entrance, stopping the engine, and getting out. So excited and nervous to see my dad again. Its been since December. But it feels so much longer than that! But the reason he's here is not a good reason to come back here. For the first time since he graduated high school, and married my mother. Wow, how much things have changed- Before I can finish my thought, I see a familiar figure come through the doors. I immediately straighten off my car, rushing up the side walk to meet him. "Dad!" I squeal. We hug, really really really tightly.

"Okay, let me see my girl," he pulls me away-checking me over.

I chuckle, "DAD!" Blushing, "its only been three in a half months-I don't think I've changed, dad."

Then he meets my eyes, serious-reminding me why he's here for when I reach them. "How did this happen again?"

"I came home, went up stairs in my room-came back down stairs, that's when I saw her with a slit throat." I start to form tears, the true events still very alive in my head

-my mom didn't commit suicide, we all know that, but, that is the humans. My father, my cousin. My family is dwindling; and my family isn't, wasn't big in the first place. First my sick and dying Aunt Lyssa-now my mother: who's murder will never be known by the humans.

Or what really happened to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure, to go through that, sweetheart." He lays his hand on the back of my head, pulling me in to him.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm scared."

It's okay, it's alright-dad is here. I'm right here." He says, just in the right voice that comforts me.

"Okay," I sniffle, pulling out of his comfort zone. "Better get your things and find a parking space. I'm expecting William too.

"In this little car?"

"Hey! Back away! This little car is the one taking us back to my house. And plus, it was your idea to get this car for me; thought it would be safer. "

"Oh-I did, did I? I should've gotten you a truck." He mutters.

We walk towards the trunk of my car, unlocking it. I open it, and step aside to let Damen put his luggage's in the small car.

I then let go of the trunk, slamming hard. We get in the car-I start the car, looking in the mirrors for cars before I pull out and drive away.

I drive around, until I finally find a parking spot. I pull in and slow to a easy halt before I stop the car. I cut the engine off, turning to Damen and ask a simple question:

"What have you been up to, huh dad?" I try to smile, be easy and loose.

"Nothing. But if this is your way of showing your sorrow, you don't have to act all happy just for me. Because I'm here."

Oh, well that put the damper on my attempts.

Suddenly, after what feels like forever, I realize its almost 4 o'clock. I start up the car, and spin around to the corner in a zigzag.

Finally from turning constant corners-we get to the exit of the garage and turn in to the road that take us back to the main entrance.

"You realize Will will have to sit in the back, you realize that, Sophia, don't you?"

"Not right now dad." I steer, forcing my foot to hold the gas pedal.

Under the cover of the main building for the front entry, the main one that I came in December, dad today, and now William as well; I park on the side. Seeing Will's browned body lean against those three or four feet concrete, what looks like small table legs with the smooth circular tops. There's one every four feet along the concrete entry after getting through the doors, getting to the road.

Dad gets out, but I wait for a blue shuttle bus passing by, before I get out too.

I walk around, walking to him. "Will!" I hug him, unbuckling his stiff position against his luggage's, which is against the small table like leg-flat circular stub of concrete.

"Hey cuz! He hugs back. "I'm sorry." We both say, both sorry for our loss. "First my mother-than yours." "I know, Will, I know."

"Hey William," Damen pushes me to the side, shaking his hand in a manly shake. We shove Will and his luggage's in the back, and we're off.

After making it home and getting the boys, I hear Damen mutter, "she got a lot of friends, jeez the Cal brothers would be jealous." Under his breath.

I shake my head, and chuckle. Suddenly he looks down at me, confused on what the joke is. "Dad. Will. These are my best of friends." I wave my hand out, noticing the house is clean, like clean clean.

Then they start to come up and introduce themselves to my father and cousin. Which I appreciate them doing. Always starting with: I'm Sophia's friend, for example Nikki. I let them put their luggage's up in Lauren's room afterwards.

"Wow!" Will mouths drop to the pale baby blue walled, very neat and organized room of Lauren's.

I roll my eyes, following them in, stopping short when a gut wrenching feeling occurs in me.

"Dad come down stairs when your set, I have someone I want to meet."

"Okay," he drones, too busy with his suitcases.

I walk back out with my hand to my stomach.

"Hey guys," I wave at all who is standing, crowding my living room I sit on my couch in the middle of Seth on my left, and Sonia to the right.

I wait in silence for a few more minutes, waiting patiently. Finally I see Will and dad walking around the corner from the stairs.

"Okay, you ready?" "Sure," he shrugs. "Great, come outside." He gives me a weird look, "outside?" "Yeah!" I lead him out of the door, looping him around to the back.

"Who's out here?" Finally we're in the back, Edwen waiting like he said he would, just waiting cool and collective like.

"Hello, sir-I'm Edwen Kobian. Sophia's boyfriend." Damen freezes, speechless, with a twinge of a glare.

"Dad!" I elbowed him in the ribs softly.

"Hello, Edwen." He mumbles through his stiff lips. "Dad?" I look up at him. "I'm tired, Soph-I'm going inside"-he looks at me, before slitting his eyes at Edwen-"nice to meet you." He grins, faking it.

"Okay dad, rest up then." He nods, turning back in a slump.

After he's gone, I turn to Edwen. "Boyfriend?!" "So? That's what you've been telling people. And oh, why didn't you tell me that your so called guardians are vampires?" "A: no I haven't, and B: I-I don't know. Maybe because at the time I didn't know you were a werewolf?"

He takes a step forward, reaching me, "so?" I'm confused, "what? So what?" "Are you ready? To make that leap-but you have to be willing to. Because we both know you care for me." "Fine, I feel a bit open now, a bit able to breathe. But I'm not ready!" "Its okay," he hugs me. "I wont pressure you. I can wait. We can be friends for now, but you might have to explain to your father though. Just know I'm always here."

I nod gently. "So nothing weird and awkward between us?"

"Nope!" I stay in his grip until finally I hear a gruesome growl that makes me pull away, turning around.

"Hello." I say shyly.

"Sophia-I was looking for you, just curious-what did you do to Damen?" Sonia asks.

"Was it his expression, or his mind that you saw?"

"Come on Sophia, have faith in me."

"Sonia!"

"His expression."

"Fine," I look at her suspiciously, "I'm going to choose to acknowledge that fact, and say your telling the truth, okay?"

"Thank you, some faith, finally!" She over exaggerates her words, swinging her arms and bend herself back.

"Sophia," Kalob beside her, further back, almost, almost behind her, growls. "Oh-right! You! The boy in red plaid and holed jeans-come with me!" She straightens herself back to normal.

I look back at Edwen, watching him point his finger to his chest, muttering the tiny word, "me?"

"Do you see anyone else with plaid?" She scuffs her voice at him. Edwen nods, walking around to Sonia-where she turns around, and walks herself and Edwen around the house. Maybe even going inside as well.

"What?" I narrow my eyes at Kalob, suspiciously.

He dips his head, which makes me feel like something wrong, something seriously wrong.

"Sophia-I need to tell you something. Something you've been hidden by."

"What?!" My face fills up with blood, burning up. As well as the galloping beat on my mark.

"Can we take a walk?"

"For?"

"Sophia, you need to know the truth."

Oh no! Oh no! Oh-

He start walking for the woods only a few feet behind me.

I turn around to follow him. But only because he's telling the truth, finally the truth! About what? I'm not sure. And that scares me.

We march on a couple of yards in the trees. Suddenly Kalob turns to me. He growls, rolling his perfectly black, angry eyes at me.

I'm frozen at that second. "Come on, this is a long, long, long tale to tell you. Just follow me." He lowers his tone.

"What's-what's wrong?" We start to move down through the trees-further away from the house.

"Your story started in 1212 a.d, a young girl, named New Dawn-"

"She's the girl you guys were-" I stop my sentence when I see him nod.

"She created you-the fourth ellipian to ever been born. When New Dawn created the first three; a pair of twins, and an individual named Ego Fitch, they weren't anything pure like she wanted. To stop the war between immortals like herself between werewolves and death walkers. No vampires. No kaliraies And that boy that so called protected you family was in that exact war. The first werewolf family, a clan that gone bad. Rogues ."

"You can't prove that! You can't Kalob!"

"Really? Then tell me why is his name Kobian? The Kobian's died off after the battle-only one remained. And I think, personally they should all parish."

"He can't be one of them-he's kind, gentle. . . .no rogues."

"Whatever you prefer to see, your just blindfolding yourself. Anyways, you were created in 1212 a.d-New Dawn swore you were going to be a secrete. No one knows, or will not know"-he chuckles-"as we can see that never happened."

"What happened?" I gasp. "They, of course destroyed themselves little by little as they progressed their powers. Ending up being too powerful, and aggressive-they ended up killing themselves. But that's where you came in: a brand new, entirely different creation. And yet-your from that very breed, the ellipses that was suppose to be pure, to be the one that stood its ground."

"I'm-" "But they weren't. Only you became the pure one. I think that is because she made you as a hybrid with a normal, common sensed person. A human."

What happened to me?"

"You want the cold hard truth?"

I nod. "Yes, of course."

"You grew up too fast, too powerful, and yet controlling in a small way. You didn't want anything to do with your destiny-so you took off. And that's how a girl had a vision of you, losing control, like the monsters before you did. Since then you became unknown. Where you were, where you were going-if you still were alive. We all were looking, until centuries have passed."

"I know, eight or nine centuries."

"How-?" he looks at me.

"Edwen's friends."

"You mean werewolves like him!"

"Edwen isn't a rogue."

"Your not being rational about it. Look what he is-who he is-" "I have Kalob. If I was thinking proper which I am-I'd say your just saying that because of the hatred you share for his kind. Am I right?

"Are you calling me a liar, someone so foolish that I'd get my pure hatred in the way from protecting you?" "No." "THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" he growls, snapping with his true anguish coming out to get me.

"That you need to at least meet that person, to get to know them-"

"Hold my hand Sophia-there's something you seriously need to know." His voice, the slight dip of his head-the rising of his hand. . . .it all scares me dearly.

I grab his hand, like I would if we were shaking hands. Suddenly time is rewinding; faster and faster-until it stops. I see this girl, talking with a thinner, more straggly, more younger Damen and Lauren. Both wearing a wedding band-sitting together, tangling each other with sweet talk. Until the child in between them wiggles out, to take a peek pass them

-to the black haired, almost demonic looking, pale faced girl in her early twenties. "Why is my parents talking to a girl who looks dangerous; demonic even. It doesn't make since." I mutter, like my voice is a over cast, a echo that is afar from what I'm seeing now.

"Keep watching." Kalob growls-his voice even further away, almost none-existing "Beautiful girl-isn't she? Only two-and already sharp as a tack." The dark girl says.

"Yes" Lauren sweet, still very young voice says, "she is very well behave too, she seems like the perfect child almost. But we just got married not even a year yet-I don't think we're ready for a kid. I'm only nineteen and he's twenty two, it's a bit too early."

"its you two or me-and I can't take care of her, I'm on the road. A lot!"

Then Lauren looks down at me, pulling me in to her lap, "aren't you a sweet heart dear Sophie Katlynn." She hums in a melody.

The girl and Damen looks at Lauren-Damen in confusion-the girl in astonishment.

"Uh, actually its Sophia Ann."

Lauren whips her head around to the girl (now grinning and standing up from the family chair, a chair that's still in Damen's living room to this day). "My middle name?" She gives the girl a shot of her glare, before looking at Damen. "Well that's like-"

"That's ENOUGH!" I growl, throwing my hand away. Snapping back to the present immediately.

I stumble back, and glare at Kalob with a sting in my watery eyes. Speechless, rattled with unstoppable images and theories and conclusions to what I saw, what I heard. To fix, or somehow make the lies look not so bad. To somehow fill the void that I'm suddenly feeling. "Now do you see?" I look up at him after a moment. "How is it that the demonic, dangerous looking girl found me as a two-year-old when I-"

"I've been telling myself the same thing-but we do know is some how, some way something happened to you-and you reincarnated yourself." "But aren't I, isn't my kind so powerful?"

"Yes, exactly. That's the mystery of it; the unknown of it. A mystery even New Dawn is puzzled by."

30\. The Funeral

"ARE YOU OKAY?" The alarming voices are everywhere when I finally get back inside the house, tears flowing hard, my weeping pain hard to deny. "I'm okay, I just need-" my words choking, not able to continue them.

"Go! What are you waiting for-we got it from here."

"How about the funeral money?"

"Found and checked." Kaile says.

I nod, "everything is-" I whimper.

"Yes," they chorus. "Everything is ready!"

I head up the stairs to my room.

In my room, I lay on my bed, reaching for my IPod, hoping that it will sooth my

void, my emptiness. I put in my headphones, the buds comfortable in my ears. Then I press on the middle button in the circular dial. Until finally the black screen turns on to a lit

options of list.

I press my thumb back on the middle button, pressing on music. But this time, I go in to my list of songs. I scroll down, where the good rock songs are. Wow-surprisingly there's thirty-one of those irrational screaming (so called music) on my IPod.

If Paul is the one that put them on my IPod-I'm gonna smack him when I get to see him. 'Cause I told him-told him over and over that I didn't want that crap on my IPod.

I press my thumb in the middle button again, clicking on the songs that I know-which is everything but those thirty-one songs.

I lean against my pillows, taking a deep sigh. Feeling the broken pieces of my heart

-the void, the darkness. The fact of: I had no family: I do not have any family-instead of being born I was created. Then reincarnated in to this life. All because I didn't follow my destiny-I wondered off and who-knows what-happened to me. Maybe I ended up as the monster the girl predicted in her vision of me.

The one where it showed everyone I existed! No more secrete, no more hiding.

But that's exactly what I did, though! I hid, I ran and I hid-somehow hiding myself so no one could find me. Until finally centuries passed.

And no one knows what happened to me-I carried it to the day of my end.

Drifting off, I suddenly hear a faint knock over my music.

I press pause on my IPod, looking up to see its just Damen; good old dad. Or, he was once in my knowing. But can I accept it now; now I know; now I've-

"Sophia?" He cuts my thoughts off.

"Yeah Damen?" I slip.

He comes in, "Damen?"

I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat, the knotting in my stomach getting to me as well. "Sorry about that dad, really I am."

"I understand Soph-being stressed will do that to you."

"Hey, is she okay?" I hear Williams voice behind Damen's.

William peeks his head in, "hey cuz, how are you? You seemed-well lets just say not your best."

"I'm-" I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. The tiny voice encourages me to say, to finish my sentence.

But I can't-I wont. Because I know I will mess up; mess up and fail like the sore loser I am.

"We'll give you space. I just was worried-with the funeral less than three days, I just was, well, uh, well worried."

"'Kay dad." I nod, "I'll be okay-you too William Patrick Henderson."

"Okay, but did you-"

But Damen just shoves him out, stepping out himself. "Get some rest sweetie." He smiles, shutting my door.

I lean back, press play on my IPod, continuing the song as I slip my eyelids closed.

Days pass, eventually it's the day of the funeral. And I miraculously pulled myself together, telling myself to: get through this, just get through this.

I gather up myself Will and dad, cramping all of us in my somewhat compacted car. I meet the others at the funeral place. In a sigh of relief when I see everything is carried in, everything is settled-now its time.

"Thank you," I whisper, after William and Damen had walked in to the building. "I mean it, thank you."

They nod, "your welcome, sweetie." Nikki says sweet, and softly-and motherly.

I nod, "we ready?" I ask with nerves spinning too fast around me.

"Yeah." Kalob swallows hard.

We start walking across the parking lot to the building entrance.

"Hey have you seen Edwen-he's suppose to be here."

"No." Auna is the one to answer, with a sneer in her voice.

Making me regret asking.

The others stop, shaking their heads in a sigh. Then they continue on, but I stay a bit longer before I too is walking again.

When I'm at the door, I see Kalob holding the door for me. "Thanks sir." I politely compromise.

He walks in shortly after I went through. When I'm in, I see it a medium size little waiting/signing room. With small chairs around a table towards the right-with a wooded stand, opening slantingly up like a book, where the signing book lays, and a table beyond that. And there's a door frame with no door beyond all of it straight across from where we are.

"Hello," a lady cleaning the coffee table, passing us says, "may I help you all?"

"Yes. We're here fore the arrangements for Lauren Ann Edwards."

She nods, looking over a single book at the table, by where the sign in book is.

"Ah! At 10:30?" She looks at Kalob, then me.

"That's right." I say.

"if you want to sign in your name there, we'll be ready in a minute.

"I'll sign if you do it." I look over to Kalob.

"Deal." He softly growls.

After we're signed in, we wait, and wait in the waiting room area. Finally the girl comes back, saying, "we're ready for you now. You may tend the ceremony."

So when we're getting to the other room-my guardians are the first to go in, then my father and cousin goes. But I stay behind. I see this kid walk in, sign real quickly, dashing his stare to me when I'm at the entrance to the other room.

"Wait!" He rushes towards me.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do." He's so certain about it too.

I give him a weird look, "I'm sorry I'm Sophia. . . ."

"I know." he snaps, "I know."

This beautiful, blue-eyed, dark black haired angel stares in to me. "I'm Layden, if you don't remember me." if I don't remember him? What? Who is this guy?

"May we talk outside, I need to tell you something?"

"Can I trust you?" I ask, stern. "I wouldn't have tried to come and find you for all these-" I narrow my eyes in slits, suspicious of his wording. "Can we talk outside then?"

I look behind me, over my shoulder before looking at him again. "Sure."

I follow him out, where he takes me to a sort of remote area where he finally looks at me: the angel so unusually odd, centered in another world, another century maybe. Then he pulls his sleeve up from his right arm.

I analyzes his movements carefully as he does that.

He looks up at me, reaching his arm out, turning it to the palm side up.

A mass of the same vein-like scarring of a mark claims his arm as it does mine.

"You're-" My mouth drops a bit.

"I am, indeed what you are."

"How-" My eyes stray down my left arm. "Did New Dawn create you too-?"

"You did."

"What?!" I gasp, "How-" "I'm the missing piece from what you crave to know about your past. We, Sophia, are the same." He ignores my questioning. "How?" I spit out, trying to make sense of all this, "but how is that-that possible?"

"Trust me, it is. For over four centuries I've been in the state of mind: your dead, you killed yourself for me."

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugs, "You thought great, special things were going to happen to me, that I was better than what we are."

"I did?"

He nods, looking at our marked arms; putting them together, I look too, seeing them attracting-moving with one another. My mark slithering over his; his weaving through my holes and dents of my vein-like mark now growing larger, interacting with his as his does the same with mine.

I'm as fascinated as I am horrified of the scene that's unfolding before us.

Layden inhales deeply. "Its alright Sophia, this is normal; it's a bond, a tight squeeze of comfort between an ellipse with another ellipse. Do you realize how rare this moment is? How special it is?"

"Uh. . . .I guess I didn't," I look up at him.

"Is it okay that I get closer?" He breathes, inviting me in. I nod.

He turns his whole body around until our bodies touches, cramming both of our mark arms up, squeezed in a sandwich between us.

He giggles suddenly, like a inside joke just occurred, "you feel its power coursing through you?"

I look at him once more, seeing the scary vein-like marking spread up his right should, crawl across his chest, curving up his throat, to the curve of his chin-all through his face, disappearing into his hair. All the meanwhile its both of our mark weaving through him, still intertwined. Sending a powerful jolt through me, a message, a sign.

Then the thought of: do I look the same as him, is his mark intertwining through me with my own up my body, pass my face in to my hair?

Hideous with a mark that could only send people scurrying.

Then I feel his hand from the marked arm that's against mine clasping his fingers over mine.

I look down, touching my fingertips to my forehead; the pulsing and the heat; not only that but the deepness to it. In strips, lines less perfect than any human clumsy innocents. Some long, some sort-to the left-to the right. The vein-like carving of a mark has its keeping on me. But this is worse, much worse than before: before I could hide: before I could ignore that it even existed. But not now!

I narrow my eyes, snapping my head back at him. "What are you doing to me?!"

He looks down in confusion.

"This! The mark-its spreading over me-your causing it to-"

"I'm not causing anything-your in control of you. The mark is just a little jumpy, never experienced another being the same as you before."

"Why is it spreading all over me?"

"That's a true, and normal form of an ellipse. Besides the, well, the ellipse's white eyes, that is."

"How do I get it back to just being back on my arm?"

"Follow your heart, Sophia," he smiles faintly, stealing my gaze, bringing it up to him immediately. He holds it there for a long time too.

But suddenly I hear the frantic calls of:

"Sophia! Sophia where are you! Sophia where-" Edwen calls.

"Layden, I need to get back to my mother's funeral."

"Follow your heart, it'll show you what you want. And if your heart is telling you that you got to go-then-"

"Sophia!" Edwen's voice is coming closer. I could hear his deep concerning.

I give Layden one last look, the angel that is just like me; in every way almost.

But its him who unclasp his hand and step back from me, with a gentle, careful pull of our arms, to separate them; especially our intertwined marks. "We're only the monsters that we choose to be, not who they think we are." He mutters to me with tenderness-with wisdom in his stature.

Pain strikes me; like fire through my mark, then ice water shortly behind the fires trail. My heart swelling up until it feel like it's about to go through my chest, not pounding, just swelling.

I inhale before looping across the huge tree over us, cross the grass after finally passing the tree, until I'm on the concrete that lead me around to the front.

Nearly to the corner, I see Edwen.

I immediately put my head down, putting my hand over it, to cover the top of it.

"Sophia!" He sighs in relief.

"Why are you here?" Is my response. Before rushing around him. "Sophia!" I hear him call out, rushing after me.

I make it to the parking lot, I cross it to where my little cobalt lays. I stumble getting my keys to unlock the door of my car.

But as I am, I get a quick review of a reflection I never wanted to see! I look like I beaten up ten times over. But my face, the formation of it is still all there, nothings changed

-besides there's my mark, yes my mark, on my face-on my neck-chest-and the usual shoulder/arm/wrist area. Maybe some other places I don't know yet too.

I get the car door open, reach inside for my coat, shutting the door. Looking down as I fit into my coat, putting my hood over me.

I take a step back, running in to something hard, and sturdy. I stumble back, looking up, seeing Edwen. No surprise there.

I pull my hood up further over me. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago, Kalob said you disappeared on them-so I went out looking for you."

I look down again, "oh," I whisper coldly.

I step aside, trying to aside him, to run off.

"Are you okay? Where were you-what's up with the coat?"

I freeze, "what's up with the questions all the sudden. Why cant you just leave me alone; just drop it!" I continue to walk on toward the brick building.

When I get to the other room everyone is paying their respects. I grab a white rose, her favorite, so Damen says from one of the vases and head down the aisle to her closed casket.

When I'm up front, everyone has cleared away, leaving me to be alone with my (so called mother). I set the white rose on the casket, bend over, saying a silent paragraph in my head:

Hello mom, I know I failed you, that this'll be our final good-bye, but I just want to say: I love you and I'll miss you. I wish we had a longer time span to get to know each other. But it was cut short because of my mistakes; for being me. Now your gone.

I straighten up and walk down the aisle, slumped and head low. When I'm at the door less door frame, seeing Edwen with his shoulder resting carefully against the right side of the frame.

Cold and precise when I say, "Please, Edwen leave me alone-I'm going home, so I suggest you do the same." I clench my teeth, ball up my hands in to fists. But even though I sound cold, I can still hear the weeping tears in my voice. So I knew he could too. I shove pass him, hear his pleading words say, "Sophia-please!"

I scurry pass that, rushing through the main doors.

When I'm at the parking lot, crossing it-I get out my keys. Once at the car I get in, starting it-I look in my review mirror, then my side mirror to see if any one is coming-nothing.

So then I lean back, sighing, slowly pulling down the hood. I start to back out-when suddenly Layden comes out of nowhere from behind. I press on the breaks harder than what's really necessary.

I freeze in frantic for a moment-giving him time to come around to my driver side, bend down and tap on my glass.

I jump, turning to look out in to his deep blue eyes and marked covered face like mine. . . .

I wind down my window, squeezing the words out, "Yes Layden?"

"Are you leaving?"

I nod. "Yes, why?"

"May I come?" He asks, "There's things I want to teach you. Things your guardians will never know or understand."

"Okay, get in."

He nods, straightening up, turning to walk around to the passenger side. As he does that, I roll up my window, straightening up in my seat.

"There's ways to control ourselves Sophia-control the monster. Live normally."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes." He closes the door, "there is."

"I've seen you'd had your first attack, am I right?"

"Two. One in class, my mark was doing some weird stuff, and it shook-I gravitated a TV that almost crushed a girl. . . .and then one with the monster actually trying to come out. Forcing to have short out-burst! And you say there's a way to control it?"

He nods.

"Please, you're my answer, my prayer. The other me that I need to make me whole. You found me, thank for that. How you did it, I really don't care-but you did!"

"I could say the same for you. Your making me the man I was again, before. . . ," he quivers.

"Its been very stressful-finding out my friend is a werewolf-that I was never born in to this family-or any family in that case. Lukas killing my mother. . . .if you only knew!"

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "I can only imagine half of what your going through, Sophia.

I nod, feeling better knowing he actually does, he's been there what I've been going through-and more!

I turn the car out of my parking space, towards the exit of the parking lot.

31\. Test Against Will

"ARE YOU READY?"

I nod, eyes closed

"Are you sure?"

I exhale, "yes."

"Okay, let's begin."

I nod again.

Suddenly I feel his hand grip my arms, positioning them. "Okay, listen to my voice, then repeat my words, you got that?"

"Yes."

"You can't talk, not in this state-this is only your first time, so still of silence is all you need. And the will-which I know you have, or you wouldn't have made it this far. . . ."

I nod, swallowing hard.

"Exhale, inhale-I am strong enough, powerful enough to over power you, us, me!"

He pauses, "your mark should be flaring as mine is."

I nod, exhaling, inhaling deep breathes as I prepare to say the words, "I am strong enough, powerful enough to over power you, us, me!" I mumble. As soon as the words are out I feel a rush through me, a burning throb against my burning, pulsating mark starting to my wrist up-and to the mid section of my right leg and up. One trailing up my leg, around my hip-and straight across my back. The other up my arm twisting around my should, across my chest-up my throat, curving around my chin to my face from the left. While the leg and across my back is from the right.

"Good, very good." I feel him turn me around.

Touching my forehead, my chest-then he pulls down my sleeve so he can touch my shoulder/my arm/ my wrist.

Later that evening when we're sitting on my bed, I nod, eyes open in fascination as I hear him talk-like a wise old man that knows the ways of life, a teacher that's seen it all.

In this case the ways of the ellipse, telling me little-sometimes big details of ourselves that I find so scary yet intriguing; which could only be brought between us.

"I'm happy I found my yang to my ying. I mean, seriously I thought I was alone-all alone!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, Sophia. I really tried."

"I believe you."

I giggle, "that-that feels funny."

I look down, seeing him hold his mark arm over mine, a ball of clear energy warping around hi hand, up his marked arm-its even around the void between his arm between my marked arm palm side up on my lap-sleeve pulled up like his is too on his marked arm.

"Be serious Sophia-and watch as I do this."

He twist his body a bit to the corner of my room where my dresser is. He stands up. "You wont do this for a very long time-you got a lot of healing, and controlling fix before you can do this; if you do this now you'll release the monster. So don't try this. I'm just showing you an example on what you could do. Its not all about getting it angry and letting go-its working with yourself-the monster is you, just well, not in the form you'll recognize. . . .the power, the force, the rage-its all tamable." I nod, knowing at my lips, nervous.

He raises his hand out, fingers out stretched-palm showing when I see a glance of white in his eyes. Hard not to turn back to the hideous, horrifying monster he looks like. Suddenly one of my knickknacks on top of my dresser is being uplifted-flying quickly in to Layden's hands.

I stand up, "Oh-my-god how did you do that?!" He looks over to me releasing the knickknack and letting it float in the air. He moves his fingers, brushing the air towards me. As he did that-the knickknack flies to me, hitting my chest with thump. Landing in my scooped hands that I tried to form as I saw it coming towards me. "That's what you could do too-if you were trained. I trained myself everything, taught myself the boundaries and how far I can take it." He turns to me, eyes turning in to his beautiful blue eyes again. Pale almost white blue eyes so deep, so beautiful.

"So you know them well enough to teach me?"

"Of course," he looks at the knickknack in my hand.

I straighten, walking to my dresser, placing it in its place. Layden following me to my dresser.

"Do you want to give one more shot with the practice-it can't hurt?"

I sigh, "I'd had enough with practice today," I say walking to my bed, sitting down on it.

"Are you-?"

"Huh?" I look up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh

He sits by me, patting his hand on my shoulder. Before finally, it slowly creeps in to a hug around me, "It's okay Sophia, no pressure. I'll leave now-let you cool down, how does that sound?"

I nod quietly.

Soon afterwards I watch him walk across my room out the door.

Epilogue: Awkward Moment

(Edwen)

8 half hours earlier:

I HEAD OUT OF THE FUNERAL HOME EYES

darting every which direction until I spot Sophia's car in the lot and a boy leaning over her window talking to her.

I start heading that way until I'm stopped in my tracks when I see him get in the car.

She takes off before I have a chance to stop her so I decide to chase them down.

I hop in my red cab—rust flakes shaking off when I open the door of the truck.

I speed quickly down the lane that takes me in town through the housing development.

On my way there I get a call from my cell that's in my cup holder. I reach over and answer the cell.

"Hello, this is Edwen who may I be speaking to?"

"Edwen Kobian?! Get your butt down here this second!" Elizabeth screams bloody murder; I can hear Edward in the background panicking as always.

I immediately jumped, pulling my head back from the speaker. "What's wrong?!" I demanded.

"Well. . . ." Elizabeth's voice a bit softer.

"Elizabeth Nyleeeeee Koboiannn tell me!" I growl.

"Edward and I went to the store and came back the house and its is. . . .well. . . .on fire." She whispers.

"And DAD?"

"Made it out, but he's not doing good. Please come quick!"

I shut off my phone, and turned for the opposite direction toward my once home; now just a a grayish black eerie ghost in the sky guiding me to my destination

"Elizabeth?!" I call seeing the torched house.

She hugs me and start crying. "They sent dad to the hospital."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Do you know if it was a accident or on purpose?"

"No," she whispers somberly.

present:

I get my keys out that Sophia gave me for spare just in case of emergencies; I adjust myself when I reach the porch steps.

I freeze when I see him from the window beside the door.

Then the door opens while I had the key in it.

"Uh. . . .hello?" He says.

"Edwen?" I hear Sophia's voice in the back ground.

"Who are you?! And WHY are you here with—"

Then I see Sophia appear behind him.

"He's helping me Edwen—this is—"

"I'm Layden."

He says cheerfully, taking out his right hand where I see the same mark that's on Sophia's other arm.

I pause, "uh, your an ellipse, aren't you? Just like her?"

He pulls his hand back seeing that I'm not going to shake it. "Yeah, I am." He says.

"And your Edwen—the werewolf Sophia mentioned. Mmm. . .I see what she was talking about you are quit protective not usually found in werewolves, mmm."

The boy puts his finger on his chin like he's thinking it over.

"Layden. . . .mmm weird I don't remember Sophia mentioning you. And I'm a skin walker. . . .no offense stranger." A light growl roll off my lips.

"Oh, well that's because we just met today," he chuckles, "and sorry, still new to terminology would you like to come in?"

I nod immediately, "yes, please." I take out my key and shove it in my back pocket.

"Sorry for freaking out earlier." Sophia hugs me

"It's fine, I under stand—" I hug back; kissing her forehead.

She stiffens under my weight, pulling away, "uh, friends, remember?" She says awkwardly.

"Oh, right."

"Friends not food," the boy chuckled.

I gave him a glare.

"YOU TRYING TO SAY I'D HURT SOPHIA?!"

He waves his hands up in surrender, "no, no, sorry not what I meant."

Then I feel Sophia's claws tug at my sleeve pulling me down.

"Be nice." She mumbles. "He's the only one of my 'kind' I've met."

"Right. . . ."

"So water any one?" Sophia catches a couple tears.

Layden makes himself home by lounging on the couch.

And I sensing troublesome with Sophia I decide to follow her.

"I got that," I say soothingly, grabbing the pitcher of water out of the fridge.

"You want a glass?"

"YES!" The kid said from the living room watching some T.V.

"OUCH!" She stepped on my tennis shoes elbowing me in the stomach.

She laid the three glasses down and turns to me.

"Sorry, ouch, I'm so very sorry."

"Your fine you didn't hurt me, I just said that because I knew you'd fall for it." I Chuckle.

Then she got silent, turned around poured the glasses, and walked away with her and that kids glass.

"Oh, put the pitcher up for me. Thanks."

When I put it up and came back Sophia was still, arms crossed.

"HAVE A NICE DAY! YOU KNOW WHERE THE DOOR IS!"

"WHAT?"

"My mother died, I'm 'EMOTIONALLY BROKE!'"

"I'm sorry, really I am."

A lighthearted smile creeps up across her face.

"That's the Sophia I like to see."

"Sorry, it's not your fault. I'm—"

"No need—I remember the pain of losing my mother I understand, trust. . . ." I sigh deeply, "my house was burnt down today—my father almost died because of it!"

"I do. . . .trust you, Edwen. It's me whose the problem. And oh I'm so very sorry for family—is your father ok? and what about Elizabeth or Edward? Are they?"

"All fine, thank goodness." I sigh.

I grab her chin, lifting it up to me, "listen here, your not the problem—" Then I see a sliver of what looked like fleshy vein-like scaring on her lower neck hidden slightly under her collar.

Then she pulls away, pulling her collar further as though she new what I was looking at.

"Don't worry, remember I've seen it before—your mark. No frighting mark is gonna scare me away."

A slight smile creeps up on her tender lips.


End file.
